The Gun and the Guitar Part 3
by Ayame99
Summary: After a summer of touring, Bad Luck returns to Japan and find they are nominated for a Grammy. Enjoying his new life, Hiro feels that Shuichi is missing out and devises a sneaky plot to bring him ultimate happiness. Another BIG surprise awaits Hiro.
1. The Three Winchesters

**A/N:** Here is Part 3! This time things take a different turn. Be prepared for some drama, comedy and fluff. It makes me a bit nervous, but I thought, in truth, that it was a happy ending to a cold reality--you'll see midway. Although, that is only the sub-plot. The REAL plot is about Hiro and his plan, weee! I love when Hiro plots using that smart brain of his. Just like the manga/anime, he'll do anything to make Shuichi happy. So, he does this time too! In this part I'll also introduce Hiro's parents.

Its funny, when I think back to how I came to doing this Part 3...I remember I had just read a story where K was just ugh! He was so mean to Hiro and it irked me so much that I told myself I needed to make another part to GnG, something great! Something where Hiro and K had it all! Then this story was born lol!

Haha! I seem to have a running 'BIG' theme in all these GnG stories, did you notice? Well, something BIG happens here too!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 3 **

**Prologue**

**Two months** have past since K and Hiro got married and moved into the new house that K had gotten Hiro as a wedding present in Japan. By now Michael was with them—after spending a week with Shuichi and Yuki when they went to Thailand for their honeymoon. Shortly after, Bad Luck spent the entire month of July and August touring some major cities of the United States.

But it was business as usual for the Winchesters again.

Michael was back in school and K and Hiro were back to work at NG. Their summer of touring was over and with it all the crazy events that occurred while on tour. How could they forget the kidnapping in L.A, or the attempted rape in Toronto? Dressing up like women to rescue Hiroshi and Michael? K and his eavesdropping blunder? They had survived some of the most painful trials of their life, but came out better people for it. Now they were a family, loving each other with unbreakable bonds. Well, as unbreakable as you can get with a home full of Winchesters that is…

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Three Winchesters

_**Hiroshi Nakano**__ stood on stage making his guitar wail for a crowd of thousands. Woo! Yeah! He was rocking. Shuichi was singing his heart out and Suguru was banging on his keyboard. The guitarist loved this moment, it was, exhilarating. The hot lights on his face, blinking the sweat out of his eyes—all of it was utopia. _

_It's what he loved about being a musician. _

_Hiro's fingers moved with the skill he'd mastered over many years. They simply flew over his guitar until his fingers felt like they were on fire. Oh baby! Yeah! Fire! And there on stage he looked down and his whole guitar was on fire!!_

"Ahhhhh!"

Hiro's eyes shot open and he thrust his hands in front of his face frantically. No, his hands were not on fire and he realized he was dreaming! Sighing thankfully, he turned his head to gaze into the mound of blonde hair of K's sleeping self. Shaking off the nightmare, Hiro smiled sleepily and leaned in to bury his nose in K's hair, waiting for sleep to return. As he snuggled up against K's back, sniffing into his mane he didn't register the usual scent of shampoo, but smoke!

_Michael!!_

Nudging K awake, Hiro groaned, "Your kid is trying to burn the house down again."

"Huh?" K mumbled, stirring awake. "Michael? Wha…?" But he smelled the smoke too and tossed the covers aside and flew out of bed, running downstairs in his boxers.

Hiro followed, yawning lazily, and entered a smoky kitchen in which Michael stood proudly with a wooden spoon in hand. It was dripping with some kind of brown stuff. He began stirring something in a large bowl on the countertop.

Michael whined, "Aww you got up early. I was going to surprise you, Daddies."

"Mission accomplished, Michael. We're surprised," said K exasperated as he popped the toaster that was burning some sliced bread to the point of cinders. Then he looked into the bowl which held Michael's concoction. "What is it?" he asked the boy, pointing into the bowl of brown goo.

"Pancakes!" Michael declared in English looking very proud of himself.

Hiro dared to look at what his husband and Michael were looking at. "Why is it brown?" he asked the boy in their native language with a tentative glance.

"I put chocolate milk in it," said the boy happily, swatting aside some wild strands of blonde hair.

K and Hiro looked at each other with amused faces.

"Look Michael, you shouldn't be using the stove when we're not around, it's dangerous," K told his son firmly in English.

Hiro didn't mind all the English. In fact he asked K and Michael to use it while at home and for most of the time they were on tour. He knew he would never learn it if they always talked to him with Japanese. By now he was getting really good at it. It had been months since he asked K to teach him English at that hockey game in Toronto. And by now, he was able to hold conversations in the language.

"Well, I'm sure he's sorry, Claude. Is the stuff eaten?" Hiro questioned.

"Edible," K corrected Hiro patiently and spotted his trusty cookbook opened to the "Pancake" recipe on the counter. "Hey, did you follow this, Michael?"

The boy nodded, "Yup, I even made sure not to mix up the tablespoons with teaspoons!"

"Excellent!" K boasted and ruffled his son's hair, "Okay, let's finish it then."

"I'm going to have a shower since we're all awake now," Hiro partly complained and went back upstairs. He'd leave father and son to finish the job of making Chocolate Milk Pancakes. It was the weekend so he didn't have to rush like he would tomorrow, when Michael had to go to school and he and K to work. Heh, even to this day Hiro found it amusing when he realized he woke up, got dressed, had breakfast and went to work each day with K. Smiling goofily, he got in the shower and sighed into the warm spray.

He washed his hair first; relishing in how utterly happy and content he felt. He never would have imagined himself married, and with all people his manager for Bad Luck—the band he played guitar in. Even if Claude was much older than him, it didn't matter. Claude was still unbelievably sexy, he stayed in good shape, and he didn't look a day over twenty-seven. And having Michael with them was turning out to be such a bonus.

Ok, so he rudely woke them up sometimes with cooking experiments or thumping up and down the stairs. But he was a kid…

Hiro remembered how much he and Michael shared when they were held captive by Ramon's men in Los Angeles. Those men that were all working for a man that hated K, blaming him for killing him son, Robert Turner. Man! And he was the Chief of the Secret Service in Los Angeles! But K had saved them, Bad Luck came too—even if they were dressed like women, they came for them. Hiro snickered recalling K in that sexy red dress and wondered if the garter belt was really necessary. Either way Hiro thought about that night from time to time.

Then Hiro thought about his parents, ugh he felt butterflies swirl in his stomach. It was something he thought about often, because he felt so guilty about it! He _still_ hadn't told them about his marriage. They knew about his kidnapping, but the wedding was in secret, they didn't know about that. But there were tabloids spewing stuff about them, all of it speculative, but still. As far as they knew, K was a roommate, that's what he told them. But Claude was starting to take it personally, which made him feel even worse. Claude acted like he wasn't upset, but Hiro knew he was. He hated making the man he loved feel inferior like this, but, he was terrified of unleashing this on his family!

Sighing, he thought, maybe he'd call Yuji, his delinquent older brother and tell him first. His brother wouldn't go all haywire on him at least and maybe he could help him figure out how to tell them.

Finishing his shower, Hiro got dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, barefoot he headed downstairs to his new family. When he saw K and Michael at the dining room table, he smiled. He liked this, he really did.

"We waited for you, Hiroshi," said Michael, smiling cheerfully.

"Thanks buddy," Hiro told the boy, appreciating his consideration.

Surprisingly, and after much worry that the pancakes would be something unfit for human consumption, Hiro realized they were actually quite good!

They ate breakfast quietly. K was reading the morning newspaper, Hiro was mulling over his thoughts, and Michael watching a Japanese cartoon. But Michael broke the silence when he noisily starting blowing hair out of his eyes.

"I think someone needs a haircut," K said putting the paper down and eyeing Michael's hair. "It's getting into your eyes."

"Aww…I hate getting my haircut," Michael complained. "You both have long hair, why can't I?" he reasoned.

"When you're old enough to make that decision then you can dye your hair purple for all I care," K said calmly. "But right now the hair is in your eyes—you want to end up with glasses?" K put his foot down when it came to the care of his son.

"Hmm…no, I guess not," Michael said with a heavy sigh. "Are you going to cut it?"

K levelled his eyes on the boy and laughed heartily, "Do _I_ look like someone who knows how to cut hair?" He emphasized his point by holding out a handful of his own very long blonde hair.

Hiro was snickering at this. "I'm not much of a—"he didn't know the word in English.

"Barber," K put in.

"Thanks," Hiro said and continued, "I'm not much of barber either. Don't worry Michael they'll just trim your bangs, no big deal."

"Can I ride on your motorcycle?!" the boy asked bouncing in his seat.

It never failed. Michael asked this question almost everyday.

Hiro shot K an eager glance, "I'll take him to the barber's if you like?" It was sort of Michael and his little thing, going out for joyrides on his motorbike.

The tall blonde American sat pondering. Hiro was looking optimistic; he loved taking Michael for a ride on his bike. "Oh alright, I have a few phone calls to make. Someone's interested in having Bad Luck on their show. I need to set up a meeting, do a little paperwork. I'll just be here working and being, oh, _so_ bored." K went on dramatically, eyeing Hiro as he sulked.

Hiro rolled his eyes, K could be such a clown but he knew he wasn't serious. He got up and kissed the man's temple and whispered Japanese in his ear, "Don't worry I'll make sure you're not bored later."

K flashed him a smarmy grin. "Ok, you guys go have fun," he said and Michael cheered triumphantly. K just sat shaking his head at his boisterous child and got up to clean up this morning's dishes.

Michael tore off to get dressed and Hiro sidled up behind K as he filled the sink with soapy water for the dishes. Hiro admired this about K, his devotion to keeping house. He was a good father and a great husband, plus he worked hard. Although, he himself was no couch potato, he helped out a lot too. But with three guys in the house; things got a little haphazard at times. At least all the unpacking was done and they even painted the kitchen and put up curtains. Now K didn't have to worry if the neighbours saw him walking around in the 'buff' as he put it. Hiro laughed at him when he'd shared that thought.

"Hiro…" K started, "Maybe you should take one of my guns with you," he said with concern as Hiro held onto him from behind. K felt Hiro's cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Nah, you worry too much. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't trust myself with those things. That's your department, Blondie," Hiro explained, his hands exploring devilishly past the waistband of K's boxer shorts.

"Ha, you're still using that pet name for me, huh?" K said with amusement, eyes lowering to see the brunette's hand slipping into his shorts. He smirked and added, "Well, you are famous and sometimes I think you forget about that. And, sometimes, L.A. still bothers me..."

"I know L.A still bothers you. But we're ok now, please don't worry. I got over it and Michael seems perfectly fine. I'll put my hair up in a baseball cap and wear sunglasses and blah, blah, blah. Claude, my hubby, chill, I'll stay in the neighbourhood, hmm?" Hiro went on soothingly; rubbing a hand over K's growing stiffy.

K was having a hard time concentrating on his task or his thoughts. "Hiro…you're going to leave me in a very awkward situation here."

Claude's voice was beginning to sound strained. Hiro grinned mischievously. He was being bad he knew it. He just couldn't get enough of the crazy man he married. Slipping his hands out of Claude's shorts, Hiro stood back. "Sorry, I just can't help myself."

K flashed him devil-may-care sort of look. "Gawd, you're going to have me thinking all day about how I'm going to take you later."

Hiro saw K's promiscuous gaze, his blue eyes all lit up with arousal. Damn, he shifted on the spot, he was getting excited. "I have to get out of here or riding my bike is going to become _very_ uncomfortable."

"It's your own fault!" K declared his voice lined with mirth. He immersed himself into finishing the dishes so he could get some control.

It was _his_ fault Hiro thought smirking and heard Michael coming down the stairs. The guitarist gave his partner a light kiss and told him to behave. "Don't shoot holes in the walls, Claude."

"Hey! I wasn't going _near_ that spider," K whined, defending his actions from the other day.

"Use a shoe," Hiro instructed dryly.

"Come on, Hiro!" called Michael from outside, anxiously waiting for his ride.

"We'll be back soon," Hiro called to K from the hallway, grabbing his helmet and leaving the house. He walked over the stone path that led to the driveway and spied Michael, already wearing the spare helmet, watching him like he was the ice cream man. "Okay dude ready to ride?!" Hiro asked the boy.

"Yeah!" cheered Michael.

Laughing, Hiro got on the bike and waited for Michael to climb up behind him. Then he roared the engine to life. "Hold on tight, ok?" he told Michael and felt the young boy's arms squeeze a little tighter.

Together, they tore out onto the street and headed to the barbershop.

* * *

**The telephone rang** and K wiped his hands dry on a tea towel to answer it.

"Hiro?" Shuichi asked from the other end of the line.

"No, it's K here. Hiro just left, he's taking Michael for a haircut," K explained to Bad Luck's lead vocalist and Hiroshi's best friend.

"Oh, well. Hi…K. I just wanted to talk about the chorus on this new song we've been working on. Suguru just called me and he's breathing down my neck about it, he thinks the chorus sucks. IT DOESN'T SUCK!" Shuichi cried.

K held the phone away from his ear. Yeah, Suguru could be aggravatingly persistent about things. When Shuichi seemed to stop yelling, he said, "Well, Hiro shouldn't be long. And, while I have you on the phone, I want to inform you that we'll all be meeting up in the conference room tomorrow morning. Something's come up; I got a few things that I need to address. Don't be late. "

"Alright, but tell Hiro I called…I miss him!" Shuichi said.

K sighed. "You know you're more than welcome to come over to hang, Shuichi. In fact you and Yuki should come over for dinner one night, I'll cook!" K exclaimed, making a mental note to figure out a good day.

"Ha, ha! I still can't get over that you and Hiro are _married_," said Shuichi with a glint of sarcasm.

"Don't think marriage has tamed me. I'm still your manager. If you're late for work; its target practice on your ass," K promised and let out a sardonic laugh.

"I…of course not, _me,_ late?" stammered Shuichi over the phone.

K scoffed. "Look, I have dishes to finish so I'll let Hiro know that you called." Shuichi was laughing hard on the other end, mumbling something about 'dishes'. K hung up the phone with a huff. Shuichi will get it for that one K thought, and proceeded to finish the dishes.

No matter, K figured. He'd never felt happier in his life. Well, at one time, he might have thought the same thing with Judy. But two people living so far apart and a high demand for their attention finally took its toll. He didn't regret it, far from it. The result of that union was Michael, and for that he was grateful. K smirked. That was one thing he'd never have to worry about with Hiroshi, birth control. He laughed out loud as the thought crossed his mind.

Of course, he had his work cut out for him now that he had a family to protect _and_ Bad Luck. They were kind of like family too. But at least Hiro and he worked at the same place and they were both capable of picking up Michael after school. People at NG were getting used to seeing a seven year old Michael wandering the building, hanging out with the band, or playing with his toy guns and terrorizing the staff with them. But they couldn't always go home together, sometimes he had to stay late and Hiro often took Michael home and he'd ride the train. Although, that problem could be resolved if he'd just let Hiro take his motorcycle to work. But no, he insisted Hiro ride with him to work in the car.

Jeez, he was so smitten that he couldn't bear being apart from his precious Hiro on a simple drive into work. But it wasn't just that he was smitten, he feared a repeat of Los Angeles. He'd promised Hiro and Michael that he would protect them, but he knew he couldn't be so repressive. And he wasn't, today he let them go get a haircut together. Heh, the idea of putting a tracer on Hiro's bike had crossed his mind, but he also realized that would be a little creepy to do that to his partner. He didn't want to ruin the trust they'd built after all this time. And he trusted Hiro more than anyone, so he'd have to live with it; which wasn't always easy for him.

When the dishes were done, K went to make some calls—might as well get work out of the way, so that maybe he could enjoy Michael and Hiro when they returned.

K spent the next little while setting up a meeting with yet another Japanese music television show. He did a little paperwork and called Sakano about the big news they were going to unleash on Bad Luck tomorrow. K hadn't even told Hiro yet, although he was anxious to spill the beans, he didn't. The surprise would be that much greater when they all were told at once.

Turning off the laptop K looked at his watch. Hmm, an hour and a half had gone by and Hiro and Michael still hadn't returned.

"They're fine," he told himself out loud. He needed to learn to relax; he was beginning to think he was becoming to 'high-strung'. K shook his head, nah. _High-strung? Get real. _

Hmm, since there was nothing else to do, K thought of the one thing that made him relax—the bathtub. It would be good idea to take a bath and get dressed already; he was still roaming the house in his boxer shorts. Meh, he didn't care if he did business from home in his drawers. But then he couldn't very well spend the whole day half-naked. So he grabbed his favourite gun, a polishing cloth and dashed upstairs. He started to fill the bathtub.

Setting the gun down on the closed toilet seat, K kicked off his shorts and got into the steamy hot water. Purring with contentment, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of Michael and Hiro and their wandering around without him. Instead a different thought came to mind. It focused on Hiro this morning and his intrusion inside his underwear as he did dishes. Oh _yea_… He could feel arousal take over him. Keeping his eyes closed, K touched himself with a firm hand.

Taking full advantage of the empty house, K sighed loudly as he stroked himself.

His breathing came a little faster, face etched with determination as he pleasured himself. K imagined he was still in the kitchen and that it was Hiro behind him, stroking him through his shorts. Those rough guitarist hands, slipping over the silken skin of his penis.

K masturbated much faster now, feeling very close to the brink. He murmured, "Oh Hiroshi…yes, harder." Gritting his teeth, K welcomed the delicious release, curling his toes.

Allowing a few moments to pass, K sank deeper into the water, sighing with utter contentment. So he'd dirtied the water a little, whatever. It was Hiro's fault anyways, he mused. Smiling, K felt himself relax in the water for awhile, mind going over business plans and mediocre things. And when he spotted his gun on the toilet, he used his feet to push himself back into a straight sitting position. He picked it up gingerly including the cloth, and then he lay back again, careful not to get the thing wet and began polishing it. This was his perfect prescription for relaxation.

Hot baths, guns and a naked Hiroshi was his idea of happiness.

As he sat there lazily cleaning his gun, whistling some Bad Luck tune, he heard the front door open and heard his son's voice first.

"Where's Daddy?" K heard him say. Staying quiet, K decided he'd let them find him.

"Probably upstairs, take your stuff to your room, Michael," Hiro said next.

Hmm, what did Michael get? He listened to familiar footfalls coming up the stairs. K felt that thrill as Hiro got nearer. But he forced himself to look cool and casual when he appeared at the bathroom door seconds later. His man looked all pink and wind tossed from riding the motorbike and he stood there smiling at him.

"There you are. It was so quiet I wondered if you'd gone out," Hiro said and smirked at K in the bath. "Guy and gun are taking a bath, huh?" he mused.

"A man needs to take care of himself. So, how was the haircut?"

"Michael survived, although, he did complain when the hairdresser took at least an inch off his whole head and not just the front. But at least he can see now. Then we stopped off at a hobby shop and I got him some manga. They had the newest volume of Yu Gi Oh Duelist out!" Hiro explained animatedly in Japanese.

"You two and that cartoon," K said, shaking his head. "So that's what took you so long, I was getting worried."

Hiro came and knelt by the tub and plucked the gun and cloth away; setting it on the toilet seat. "Yup, that's what took so long. You see, we're back in one piece." Hiro leaned in for a kiss, "I missed you."

The blonde was more than happy to give Hiro a kiss and met him half way.

They kissed softly for a moment.

When K pulled back, he told Hiro, "Shuichi called, he said he misses you. He wanted to talk about some chorus. Maybe, you should go visit him."

"I see him almost everyday," Hiroshi said incredulously.

"Yeah, but even I know it's not quality time. You can't count work as time spent, Hiro. Please don't make me the villain in this…I want you to go hang out with your friend. Good friends are hard to come by," K told his husband who seemed to understand.

"You're right, I'll go call him and find out what he wants," Hiro said and stood back up. "I love you," he added softly.

"I love you, Hiro. Now go call Shuichi before he does something crazy and puts Bad Luck in the ringer. I have enough work on my hands, trust me," K said and shooed him out the door.

"Ha, ha, yeah, ok," Hiro said and left the room. But from just a few feet away, K could hear Hiro talking to Michael in the upstairs hallway. He couldn't understand what they were saying though.

K shrugged.

Next, he heard the tap running from the other upstairs bathroom. Michael was giggling. What's so funny? But K didn't have much time to react when Michael scampered into his room, standing at the door aiming his water pistol at him.

"_Michael!!" _

Hiro was laughing hysterically from somewhere in the house as K got squirted with cold water, his giggles resonating throughout the house.


	2. Have You Missed the Headlines?

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 3  
**

**Chapter 2**: Have You Missed the Headlines?

**"Tell me, what's it like living with, K?" **Shuichi asked his best friend over lunch curiously.

Hiro and Shuichi sat in a quiet shop in disguise.

Hiro had decided to take K's advice and went out with Shuichi since it's been awhile that they just hung out together. It wasn't like he was avoiding him but, they both led busy lives with their band. Then they did all that touring and now he was married. He had responsibilities. But he had been dying to just chill out with Shuichi, no work, no tours, no other-halves.

They needed to catch up.

Considering how to answer Shuichi, Hiro smirked at his friend. "I dunno. It's great I guess. K is…" Hiro took on a far away look and finished, "…awesome. You know he's really different than what you see at work sometimes."

Shuichi, who'd gone back to his natural dark hair, just threw a sugar packet at Hiro. "I'm really happy for you guys. I mean this way you can tame him a little, hide his guns and stop letting him try to microchip me."

"He wouldn't have to do that if you would just act normal," Hiro mentioned dryly.

Shuichi looked confused. _Normal?_ But he brightened and smiled devilishly, "So, what's he like in bed?"

Hiro's eyes widened and he punched Shuichi in the arm from across the table, blushing bright red.

"Oww! I'm SO curious! Why won't you tell me?" Shuichi cried and rubbed his arm.

The guitarist couldn't resist, after all, Shuichi shared tons with him. Not that he always wanted to hear those kinds of details, but it wasn't like Shuichi was asking what position they favoured or if they talked dirty or something. Hiro chuckled with clear embarrassment though; he wasn't used to saying how great of a lover he had.

Hiro offered, "What if I said, it's fun having a pair of blue eyes gazing back at me and a lot of blonde hair to play with."

Shindou was squealing now, "I don't know if I can look at our manager the same way again."

Hiro laughed. "He hasn't changed that much, K isn't all guns and torture you know. He just takes his job really seriously…sometimes it's a bit scary. So when are you and Yuki gonna tie the knot?" the brunette tossed that out just to see Shuichi's face.

The singer sighed and sipped his soda, "I don't know if he'll ever ask me..."

Hiro heard the disappointment in his friend's voice and immediately felt bad for asking the question. "Want me to send K after him?"

Shuichi studied Hiro and contemplated, "Well…"

"_I'm joking, Shuichi_," Hiro said dryly. "I'm sure Yuki will come around one of these days."

"I hope so. Wouldn't it be _so_ cool! We would both be married and have dinner party's together and making families!" Shuichi cried, dreaming out loud.

"Whoa, families?" Hiro asked his friend, puzzled.

"Well yeah, don't you want to have a child of your own to raise? Of course I mean adoption, Hiro," said the vocalist, tossing his friend an odd look.

"I hadn't thought about that considering me and K have Michael, who by-the-way loves my motorcycle," Hiro said proudly.

"Aww, you've really got it in for that kid, huh? Don't you think me and Yuki would make good parents?" Shuichi questioned.

Hiro choked on his drink, "Yeah…uh, sure." Actually the thought scared Hiro to death, but he couldn't say that to his friend. "You know you have to be mature and responsible to raise a child, Shu."

"Are you saying I'm not mature and responsible?!" asked a pouting Shuichi loudly.

The brunette gave a small huff. "Heh…well, Shuichi, you don't have to listen to me. I don't know, maybe one day you and Yuki will be ready."

"Thanks, I think. So have you told your parents yet about K? Mine keep asking about you," Shuichi said and went into mocking-parent's mode. "How is little Hiroshi doing? Has he found a nice girl yet?" Then he added normally, "I haven't told them the truth about you and K. I won't until you tell me I can."

Hiro snickered at Shuichi's antics and then sighed heavily, "No, I haven't told them yet… Do you think they'll kill me?"

Shuichi patted his friend's arm, "Hiro, mine haven't killed me over Yuki. And anyways, how do you know your mom and dad haven't been reading the paper?" Shuichi reminded. "Wait; don't tell me you've missed the headlines: _'Bad Luck Setting a New Trend? Gay Boy Bands?'_ or '_Nakano, Lives with another Man' _or _'Rumours about Nakano Hiroshi and the L.A Scandal'_. Maybe it was good you and K got married so fast. Not even the media knew about that, so you're lucky they never leaked that to the public. You know Suguru isn't impressed about this."

"My parents would never read that junk!" Hiro insisted. "But yeah, the reporters have been hanging around our new place a lot; K scares them off though—shoots at them. And I thought I lived in a peaceful neighbourhood..."

Shuichi just blinked at his friend.

Hiro added, "The only thing that the media has, is that stuff that happened in L.A. But then that is news in the U.S." He shrugged, "They haven't really printed that much about it here I noticed."

"What?! It's here Hiroshi, I've seen it. How can you act so calm?"

"I'm not calm!" Hiro retorted. "I'm stressed out thinking about my parents, ok? I'm making K feel bad because I'm hiding it. I don't even wear my ring on stage or in public. I'm like you were with Yuki…people are only guessing I'm romantically involved with K, they don't know the whole truth, yet. People have roommates all the time."

"I don't know why you're so worried. Our fans don't hate me because I'm with Yuki. They won't hate you either. K will be envied," Shuichi said dashingly.

Sipping on a soda, Hiro mumbled over his straw, _"Envied?"_

"Well of course Hiro, people will envy K for winning your heart. The girls will want to hear all about your torrid love affairs." Shuichi was giggling now. "Hiro, how many times have you told me that love is all that matters? I remember you were willing to give up with NG to let me pursue Yuki, when Tohma tried to blackmail me. Actually you and K were both willing to tell NG to shove it, remember? You're tough, I'm sure you'll get through this…just do what makes you happy," Shuichi said resolutely.

The guitarist looked up surprised at Shuichi. "My parents had such high aspirations for me. I feel like I keep letting them down. But you're right, what they think doesn't matter…because I don't want to change my life."

Shuichi shrugged, "You're their son, and they'll learn to deal with it."

Hiroshi looked humbled, "Thanks man…I really needed to hear that."

The vocalist nodded and Shuichi's eyes took on that devilish sparkle again, "So, more about married life…does K bring his guns to bed?"

"Shuichi!!" Hiro gasped.

* * *

**Hiro pulled his motorbike **into the driveway and parked. He felt tons better after his talk with Shuichi, and he felt a firmer resolution to tell his parents about K and Michael. He was reaching for the front door knob when it suddenly flew open.

There at the door stood Michael.

"Hey squirt, what are you up to?" Hiro asked the boy.

Michael tackled Hiro in a buoyant welcome home. "Daddy and I are playing _Risk_. I have kicked him out of Africa and I own South America, plus, I have about a hundred soldiers on Russia's borders. He's toast!" Michael bragged and Hiro followed him inside.

Indeed Hiro spotted their infamous board game set up at the coffee table. K was currently sitting on the floor on the couch-side of the coffee table—Michael resumed his spot on the other side. His husband smiled at him.

"Wanna play Hiro, I'll give you North America," K stated turning up all the little figures that had promptly toppled over.

"Nah, I'll watch though," Hiro assured and took a seat on the couch next to where K was leaning against.

"You haven't cheated while I was gone, have you Dad?" the young version of K asked heatedly, looking over the board carefully to make sure his father didn't put more men on his countries.

"Hey I don't cheat! It's all based on the luck of the dice, Michael," K said indignantly. "He thinks because he owns all these countries he's the over-lord now."

Hiro laughed and took in the standings of the game, "Well Claude, I think you're in no other position but to surrender."

"_Surrender?_" K went incredulously, "Never!"

"That's right, fight till the death," Michael said impertinently, "Because you're going down Dad!"

Hiro shook his head and watched them play until K was completely wiped off the board. It was scary when these two got into this game; they both took it so seriously that often Hiro only watched. He watched because he found that he was good at this game, and even won a few times, but at the expense of leaving K frustrated and Michael brooding. It wasn't a pretty sight. K once told him that he would have made a great battle strategist. That made him laugh, he was just a guitarist that was married to someone who hated to lose. But K was like that with a lot of things and most of the time he got what he wanted. That's what made Bad Luck what it was today, Hiro reflected.

After the board game they watched a movie together and then K declared it was bedtime for Michael. Tonight K told Hiro to relax and that he'd get Michael to sleep, because most often the boy asked Hiro to put him to bed and play his guitar. Actually it was alright with Hiro; Michael seemed genuinely interested in the guitar and had been asking questions about it. So Hiro ended up showing the kid how to play the instrument, which exhausted his young brain and by the time he played a soft tune for the lad he'd crash.

But K knew Hiro had been running around a lot today and offered to take care of tonight's bedtime duty.

With a moment of peace, Hiro grabbed a beer and decided to have a cigarette in the backyard. He wandered over the soft grass in his socks, scanning the fences for any nosey reporters and went to sit on a swing that K had set up under a big tree in their yard. Pushing himself gently on the swing, Hiro lit a smoke and looked up at the stars blinking their starry dance in the sky. He thought about Shuichi and his saddened face when he'd mentioned when Yuki might ask him about marriage.

_Sigh..._

Hiro wondered if he could beat the man into submission, but no, that'd be extreme. But sometimes he thought about it. Laughing at himself, Hiro sipped his beer.

The nights were getting cooler now, winter was coming. Ugh, he didn't like winter to much. There was too much rain and snow. He flatly refused to drive the tour bus during the winter—that was all K's fault. Hiro recalled almost getting killed because the man was being silly and flirting with him. But then again, they'd discovered each other on that tour bus, so it wasn't all bad.

Hiro didn't know how long he'd been outside when he heard footfalls behind him, turning around he saw K approaching. He felt his heart flutter and welcomed K with a warm smile.

"Contemplating the world again, Hiroshi?" K asked softly, laying a hand on Hiro's shoulder and peering up at the starry sky.

"Nah…not really, I was just thinking that the season is changing and, well, a little about Shuichi," Hiro told him.

K's fingers played with some mahogany hair and he asked, "Oh is everything alright?"

"Yeah…it was just something silly we were talking about earlier," the brunette murmured and shrugged. "I just can't help but feel bad. He looked really sad when I asked him about marriage with Yuki."

"Oh no…you didn't ask _that_…did you?" K twirled Hiro's hair a little more nervously.

Hiro groaned, "Yeah, I did."

K sighed, "Well, if Yuki makes Shuichi upset about it, I'll make him march down the aisle at gunpoint."

"Claude!"

"_What?"_ K muttered and chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. But I hope this doesn't cause some horrible domino affect and makes Shuichi do something crazy. You know him better than any of us."

"I'm sure it won't, and he's got me to talk to. I'll make sure he doesn't," Hiro promised and watched K light a cigarette.

"Actually, things have been pretty good for them recently, no squabbles, no drama," K pointed out and Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I would have thought him married before me." Truly Hiro was surprised. And then an idea came to him! "Shuichi should ask Yuki to marry him!"

K eyes widened with terror. "What?!"

"Seriously, Shuichi should just go ahead and ask him."

"But what if Yuki said 'no'," K said, almost whimpering with the thought. If Yuki said 'yes' then, woohoo! But if he said 'no'…it would be a long, _long_ nuclear winter.

"Yeah you're right, it's a foolish idea. I was just thinking that they need a little push and maybe Yuki would surrender, you know," Hiro said thoughtfully.

K's expression softened. "You're such a good friend, Shuichi is lucky to have you," said the tall blonde.

Hiro shrugged. He knew he'd always try to be there for best friend. He gazed up leaning backwards on the swing, looking at Claude while holding the rope. "And I'm lucky to have you."

K peered down at the brunette. "Hiroshi…" He took the beer straining between Hiro's fingers and set it down. Then he bent to place his lips to his lover's.

The upside down kiss was awkward, but they held on to one another delightfully, mouths playing seductively over each other's soft folds. Small sighs escaped into the night air, the kiss becoming more passionate and deep. K opened his mouth, Hiro followed suit and their tongues met.

Feeling a bit dizzy, Hiro pulled away from the kiss and sat up straight. "Come around and sit," Hiro insisted, getting off the swing. He offered it to K.

"He-he…my lucky swing," K announced gleefully, coming around to sit. He flicked his cigarette away.

Hiro laughed at his husband's jovial comment. "Yeah, tonight it really _is_ your 'lucky' swing."

K broke into a naughty grin as Hiro descended once more on his mouth.

The entire world forgotten for a moment, they held fast to each other mouths. Thankfully the tree hid most of their actions from spying neighbours or reporters, so neither felt like a fanatical exhibitionist. But still, there was a thrill about being outside in the open and being promiscuous—especially, when the world wondered if they were for real.

Still, Hiro had a conscience. He pulled back again. "K, the reporters…" he said breathlessly.

"Don't worry," K murmured, "I've set up a fiberoptic underground perimeter all around our house. You can't see it, but if they trip the alarm, we'll know," he added soothingly and went to kiss Hiro again.

But Hiro dodged the kiss. "When did you do that?" he wondered in amazement.

K just waved his hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Hiro just blinked as K continued their make-out session, running his hands up and under his shirt. The guitarist's focus was returned when K's hand moved around his body and forcibly grabbed his tush. The glint of desire returned to Hiro's eyes and he moved in to kiss along K's jaw. Hiro could feel his lover's breath blowing against his ear as K sighed from his onslaught of kisses. It sent shivers down his spine. Hiro noticed that K's grip on the ropes tightened as he moved his kisses down along his neck.

"Mmm," K breathed when Hiro's tongue laved over his jugular.

Hiro smiled at K's impassioned sounds and added more pressure, nipping softly even. After giving one side sweet, wet attention, Hiro left that spot and licked his way to the other side.

K turned his head instinctively to the left, giving Hiro more access and melting into a heavenly puddle. "I'm so turned on," whispered K.

The guitarist moaned with his own desire building steadily, and unknowingly left a few love-marks on K's neck.

Straightening up, Hiro met K's smoky blue eyes. They spoke no words—only watched each other lovingly. Hiro didn't cast his gaze aside as he began to unbutton his husband's shirt, one button at a time, his smile widening as he went lower and lower. Once Hiro had the shirt open, he greedily slipped his hands under the fabric and brushed them over K's smooth, strong shoulders and over his defined chest.

"You're killing me with seduction," K whispered heatedly.

The brunette kissed along K's shoulders and licked his way over his collarbone. Hiro's hands moved up over K's hard abs, finding their way to his pectorals, where Hiro devilishly rolled K's nipples between his thumb and finger.

"The urge to pounce is rising…" K growled, feeling completely randy.

"Mmm, maybe that's what I'm waiting for," Hiro purred and brushed his hand between K's legs.

That got K off the swing and he practically tackled Hiro to the grassy earth below them. Hovering above Hiro, K was looking down at his husband with heated sexual intent.

Oh yeah! Hiro loved how rough K could be. He loved how he could tease him to this point. Hiro felt himself ache more for his partner, he ran his hands over his back and filled his hands with K's sweet ass. And K didn't disappoint, he lowered and dug his nose into the soft caverns of Hiro's neck.

K inhaled his lover's scent and attacked Hiro with licks and luscious sucks, making him mewl out softly. K felt Hiro removing his ponytail and grabbing into his hair like it was bread dough. K paused to lift Hiro's shirt up, he completely removed the item; causing Hiro to release the hold on his hair momentarily. Then he silently urged Hiro to sit up and placed the shirt under him so his bare back wasn't against the grass.

"You're not uncomfortable, are you?" K wondered as he continued to kiss over Hiro's lean chest.

"No the grass is really soft, but thank you for getting grass stains on my shirt," went Hiro teasingly.

Smirking at Hiro, K ventured lower, playfully flicking his tongue over now two hardened nipples. At the same time K's hands fiddled with Hiro's pants and underwear, until he they were pulled down to mid thigh.

"K…the neighbours…" Hiro murmured again with worry.

"Can't see us remember? We have a six foot fence all around are yard…and my perimeter will let us know if someone's there," K reminded a bashful Hiroshi. "Now just relax," he said with a mischievous leer.

"Ok," Hiro whispered. Besides, he was too worked up to worry for long and gasped when K moved down and licked his aching shaft. But he urged himself to stay quiet so at least the neighbourhood wouldn't _hear_ them. Instead he looked down and smiled when he noticed his blonde lover holding his hair up with one hand while licking his cock. Reaching over, Hiro took over the task of hair-holding and K flashed his eyes at him gratefully. Moaning lightly, Hiro laid back to enjoy the feeling of K's tongue washing over the sensitive underside of his penis.

"Ah…K," Hiro sighed gently.

K took all of Hiro into his mouth and padded a hand over his lover's stomach. He blew him as his hand found its way up to Hiro's mouth, his fingertip tracing over wet lips.

Hiro's warm mouth engulfed K's finger, sucking eagerly.

K groaned pleasantly.

"I'm getting close," went Hiro's husky voice.

K stopped right away and sat up on his hunches. He started undoing his pants.

Hiro watched, biting his lip as K freed himself from under the layers of clothing. "Um…" Hiro started.

K winked and fished out the lubrication from his pocket.

Hiro shook his head, "I should have known. You plotted…and here I thought _I_ was taking advantage of _you_."

"Ha, ha, actually I don't mind, you can take advantage of me all you want," K said and offered Hiro the lube.

It never failed to surprise Hiro when K offered himself as bottom. Hiro waved his hand at his partner. "As much as that offer intrigues me, I want you to fuck me instead."

"Ooo yeah," growled K lustfully, yanking off Hiro's pants completely, tossing them.

Feeling a bit exposed and cool Hiro pulled K down to him quickly, making him a human blanket.

"Are you cold?" K asked.

"Only a bit," Hiro replied.

K pushed himself up and pulled Hiro's shirt out from under him, "Here, put this back on." K helped Hiro back into the shirt and said, "Now I'm _really_ going to warm you up," he said with a crooked grin.

They kissed and reaching down K guided his erection to Hiro's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside.

Air hissed over Hiro's teeth as K filled him up, stretching the tightness. Hiro gripped into the blonde's back until he relaxed and his body accepted the hot intrusion.

K wrapped his arms around Hiro, to keep him warm and to envelope his lover in close embrace. One hand rested under Hiro's head, K's fingers laced through his hair as he began to move his hips.

"Nnnnn," whimpered Hiro holding K tightly, "Soo good."

K breathed heavily into his husband's ear as he pumped himself deeper inside. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he instructed Hiro and pulled out one arm to brace himself.

Hiro did so and placed his hand on K's arm for support. This position raised his butt higher and squeezed K inside of him tighter. Hiro felt even closer to his partner, all wrapped up like this. K started to thrust again and Hiro had to bite back a cry of pleasure. Now every stroke was grating against that spot, making Hiro toss his head back and grip into K's arm fiercely.

Face to face, they panted against each other, tongues playing; faces tented under K's long hair. K drove harder, grunting softly with each plunge. Hiro could feel himself about to come. He could tell K was getting closer because his thrusts became more urgent and his kisses harder, breath more ragged.

Hiro couldn't hold back he came against K's abdomen and moaned in delight, letting his lover steal his cry with his mouth. Seconds later K gave his final thrust, trembling with the delicious force of release. Hiro brought his legs down as K adjusted himself so he could do so. Legs cradling K, Hiro pulled the man close to him again and relished as K's head rested against his chest.

They caught their breaths.

"That was fun," K said, his ear next to Hiro's beating heart.

"Mmmhmm," Hiro agreed, blowing some flaxen locks from his face that was tickling his nose.

They lay in the grass hugging each other till the night's cool air roused them from their perch.

"I'm sleepy now." K chuckled and pushed himself up, fixing his clothes and offered a hand to his lover.

Hiro took it and K pulled him up, wrapping his strong arms around him again in a hug. He hugged back enjoying the feeling of their post-sex snuggling. Sometimes Hiro found that they had the most intriguing conversations after making love or like now, just quietly holding one another.

"Let me grab my pants. I feel so _naked_," Hiro offered goofily and looked around. "Um…where did you put them, Claude?" He looked around perplexed and pulled his t-shirt down over his exposed self.

"Gee, I just tossed them," K said bewildered, scanning the yard. He looked up and pulled Hiro's pants off a branch in the tree.

Hiro laughed heartily and grabbed his pants from K's hands. "Come on let's go to bed, we have work tomorrow and the morning comes so fast," he complained.

"You know, I've been thinking, Hiro," K started as they went back inside. "I haven't been fair…you can ride your motorcycle to work if you like."

"And miss out on your company each morning? No way," Hiro said flatly refusing, but he did admire the sentiment.

K smiled happily at his husband, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I couldn't wait to post up Part 3. As I see it I have it written out, so why wait? XD Actually, I have two new story ideas floating around in my mind. They aren't related to this Gun and Guitar fic though. Although, I have contemplated on doing a Part 4...which I do have an idea about, but I'm still thinking about it. But I'm weird...I can't write more than one story at a time. So...I have to get this Part 3 done before I can think about new stories, strange eh?

So...I'm slowly building the plot here. Stuff will happen soon.

**Reviewers:**

**secret25** - Oh yes! Chocolate Milk Pancakes are very real! Just substitute chocolate milk for regular milk...it doesn't make that much difference. But if you added chocolate chips into the batter...YUM! Hehe, yeah I have one chapter with Hiro's parents. I don't want to spoil anything, that chapter will come soon. And their marriage...yeah, the world doesn't know about it, although as you can see in this chapter, the media is sniffing...they know that there is some serious man-love going on! HAHA! Hiro is being naive here...but the world shall know, oh yes -grins- Thanks hun for your comment!

**Dib's girl **- Aww you're too sweet! Thanks for the comments! Teehee, yeah I mean of course Michael picked up stuff off his father. And K deserves to get his own with water pistols. Score! for Michael lol! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Akira Muratake -** Yay! Cookies -eats them like the cookie monster - XD I'm a bit hyper today, must be the excess of sleep or something lol! Wee! I'm so happy you're enjoying it. Thanks for the comments!


	3. Today in Entertainment

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 3**

**Chapter 3: **Today in Entertainment

**Work mornings were **a routine in the Winchester house. K was up before both Michael and Hiro. He'd get ready, make breakfast, and organize his stuff for the day. As usual, by the time he heard Michael bouncing down the stairs for breakfast, he would hear the shower going signalling that Hiro had finally roused from bed. And like each day, Michael planted himself in front of the morning cartoons, still wearing his firemen pyjamas.

"Come get something to eat, Michael," K told him and he heard the scampering of feet as Michael tore into the kitchen. K handed his son a plate with toast and scrambled eggs, because Michael wouldn't eat them any other way.

"Can I watch cartoons and eat my breakfast?" he asked his father.

"Ok, but remember to bring your plate back," stated K as he poured Hiro and himself a cup of coffee. Afterwards he took a seat next to Michael, munching on toast and watched cartoons.

And like a clock, Hiro padded down the stairs, hair wet, clothes fresh, looking solemn at being awake earlier than he'd like.

"Good morning," Hiro announced in English.

K smiled at the way Hiro pronounced the American morning greeting. "There's coffee on the counter for you."

"Thanks," Hiro said quietly and went into the kitchen to get it. He took a seat in an armchair next to the couch and yawned.

"Michael, after this is over, go and get ready for school, ok," K instructed his son.

"Yup," Michael said, still stuffing his mouth with eggs.

K was happy everything was going well for his son in his switch from an American school to a Japanese school. And having taught him much Japanese he was easily picking up the rest of the language in his new school. K had been worried about that. Thankfully, most of the kids hadn't figured out that Michael went home to two fathers; instead of your average mother and father. He knew what the media was saying about them, and K knew one day that his son would probably be the ridicule of some brat's torment when they figured out his guardians were gay. Feeling suddenly irritated with his thoughts, he aimlessly patted his gun that was already strapped to his side.

Hiro was eyeing K thoughtfully, "Something bothering you?"

Drat, Hiro always knew when he was thinking about drastic measures of reasoning. In fact the man read him so well these days that he didn't get to wave his gun around as much as he'd like. Hrmph. Shrugging K replied, "Not really, I was just thinking." Hiro cocked an eyebrow at him like he didn't believe him. K put on his poker face; he didn't want to bother Hiro with those kinds of worrisome thoughts. That was his job. He was his manager still and he had to look out for him. All he wanted his new husband to worry about was his music. But Hiro didn't question him again and went to get himself something for breakfast.

"Michael, hop to it. Get ready for school, please," K reminded.

* * *

**Twenty minutes** later they were dropping Michael off at school.

"A kiss for your father?" K asked the boy, pointing to his cheek.

Michael groaned and whined, "Aww Dad, everyone will see."

"Too bad," K said flatly.

From the backseat Michael quickly leaned over and kissed his father and even surprised Hiro with a kiss too. "Bye!" he told them and hopped out of the car and ran up to the school.

Hiro rubbed his cheek where Michael had kissed him.

K only smiled at Hiro and tore into the street, tires squealing, headed for downtown Tokyo. He looked over at Hiro again through his aviator sunglasses a few moments later, watching as his lover as he held the handrail. "What's the matter?"

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you drive like a maniac?"

K laughed. "Yeah, you say that almost every morning."

Hiro sweat-dropped.

"Hey, it's not _that_ bad, is it?" K questioned calmly and then yelled out his window at a driver that just cut them off.

"Oh…never," Hiro said sarcastically, shaking his head at K's display of road rage. At least this morning he didn't threaten any drivers with a bullet, like he sometimes did.

They got to the NG building in one piece. Hiro and K grabbed more coffee for everyone and breakfast, because the stuff was always better from the coffee shop than from a vending machine. They rode the elevator to the third floor and found the conference room that K told everyone to meet at this morning.

"Hey guys," Suguru offered first as they walked into the large bright room.

The conference room was spacious and in the center was a large rectangular table that could seat eight people. There was a T.V set at the far end and a few large plants near the big window that offered a view of street below. Against the left wall was a black sofa that seated at least three people.

"Hi Suguru, where's Shuichi?" Hiro asked and plopped himself down on the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I dunno, I haven't seen him yet," said the keyboardist who was going over some sheet music at the table.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Sakano offered, eyeing K who looked like he was ready to go hunting.

K indeed was frowning. He placed the coffee and food on the table. There was a reason he wanted everyone to come to the conference room this morning—he had something _really_ cool to show everyone! There was going to be a broadcast on T.V in twenty minutes and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"Sakano, did you get word about that _thing_ we talked about yesterday?" K asked Bad Luck's producer.

Sakano nodded happily. "Oh yes, they accepted our offer…whatever you did, worked. I hope it wasn't illegal. They can play—"

K narrowed his eyes quickly at Sakano, shutting him up.

"Right, right sorry," the dark haired producer with glasses uttered.

"Hey, what's with all the secret-code talk?" Hiro wondered looking from K to Sakano skeptically.

"You'll see, angel," K chimed like the cat that ate the goldfish. He took a seat beside his husband and sipped his coffee noisily.

Suguru and Hiro shared a look. _What was going on?_

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I took the garbage out this morning. You forgot last night," K murmured and tucked a lock of hair behind Hiro's ear tenderly.

"Thanks…yeah, I forgot, sorry about that," Hiro replied.

"No worries," K said, checking his watch.

Sakano was looking at them and blushing wildly. K and Hiro smiled at each other knowingly. They tried to behave themselves while at work. Most often no one could even tell they were a couple, nonetheless married. But it didn't matter what they did, even if it was the smallest thing, Sakano would blush.

"Did Shuichi agree to work on that new chorus today, Hiroshi?" Suguru cut in and rolled his eyes at the three men in the room.

The guitarist shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Actually, Shuichi and he barely mentioned the chorus yesterday at lunch. He got up and decided to talk it over with Suguru.

K watched Hiro discuss music with his band member and looked at his watch again. Grr! "I'll be right back," he said, an evil expression coming over his face as he stood up.

Hiro turned around and gave K a puzzled look. "Where are you going?"

"Its round-up time!" K declared and left the room.

* * *

**K thought,** if he hurried he could drive to Yuki's place and grab Shuichi and be back in fifteen minutes, ten even. Like a speed demon, he drove to Yuki's. The hollers and curses of many people were left in K's tracks.

He screeched to a halt, got out, and rapped on the writer's door.

After a few knocks Yuki answered the door with an impatient glare.

"Shuichi's still here, isn't he?" K enquired.

"The brat is in there," Yuki said coolly and pointed indifferently towards the bedroom. "I'll let you kidnap him today. I'm sick of hearing him hit the snooze button."

K chuckled and barged past Yuki. He knew from now on he sort of needed to run his kidnappings past Yuki since the man had become extremely protective of the boy. K recalled only too well that time the writer almost punched him for it. But Shuichi was the one that ended up with a bullet to the head and left with a terrible headache. It's not like he was scared of Yuki, but K wasn't completely insolent.

"Wake up, Shuichi!" K sang and jumped on the side of the bed, resting on his knees, "It's your worst nightmare!"

"Huh?" Shuichi opened his eyes and turned at the source of the noise. "AHHH!" He scrambled backwards when he focused down the barrel of a gun.

K watched the singer fall off the other side in a heap of limbs and blankets, he roared laughing. He loved doing wake up calls! "Hurry, hurry grab your pants cause you got ten seconds before I take you as you are," the blonde assured a shocked Shuichi.

Each second was emphasized by a click of the hammer on K's gun, as it followed Shuichi in his haste to grab clothes.

"Time's up!" K announced in English, tossing Shuichi over his shoulder. He headed for the awaiting running car.

"_Yuki?! _How could you let him in here?!" Shuichi whined as he was hauled through the livingroom and out the door over K's shoulder.

Yuki saw them to the door and gave Shuichi a small but devilish wave, a smirk on his face. "Have a good day," he said cheerfully and promptly shut the door behind them.

K put Shuichi down next to the car. "Get in," he said, opening the passenger door and went around, getting in on the other side.

Still clutching a pillow and his clothes, dressed only in boxer shorts, Shuichi got in the car. "Why are you dragging me out of bed today?" he asked his manager.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt princess Shuichi's dream to Neverland…or have you forgotten there is something called 'work'? You know, that mundane thing you do to earn money," K rambled on sarcastically and drove off.

"Yeah, yeah I know…_whoa!_" the singer cried as K drove the car onto the sidewalk and back onto the street to get around a slow driver.

"We need to hurry," K insisted.

"_Waaaa!!_ You're trying to kill us!" Shuichi screamed and buried his head in his hands.

"Believe me, you'll be happy in a few minutes," K promised.

A few terrifying minutes later, they screeched to a halt in the NG parking lot.

"Did you know you have hickeys on your neck?" Shuichi taunted as K ushered him into the building.

"Nevermind that now," K replied hastily and shoved the musician into the elevator.

When they entered the conference room, everyone looked at them stupefied.

"Hiro, how can you be married to his madman?!" Shuichi cried at his friend, holding a pillow over his nether regions.

Hiro was used to K's behaviour, so, he wasn't surprised to see Shuichi standing in the conference room with his pillow, and clothing clutched in his hands. But the guitarist stood scratching his head looking a little embarrassed.

"Just in time…turn on the T.V," K demanded, he winked at Hiro.

Sakano flicked on the set.

"What's with all this morning's nonsense? Can't we just do something productive? What's the big…?" Suguru started, but stopped when the T.V mentioned Bad Luck.

" _Today in entertainment, it's been confirmed that Bad Luck, yes, Japan's very own number one rock band, has been nominated for a Grammy for Best Contemporary World Music Album in New York City this year. It would seem their summer tour grabbed the world's attention. Not only has Bad Luck been nominated, but their rival band, Nittle Grasper—already a two time Grammy winner, have also joined them in the queue with their own nomination. Word has it, that Nittle Grasper's, Ryuichi Sakuma, will be hosting the January Grammy Awards show in New York. _

_Now on to the box office top ten movies…_

By the time Sakano switched off the television, Shuichi had dragged his partly naked self, pants around his knees; hugging the television set.

"Grammy for Best Contemporary World Music Album…" the singer murmured in a daze. Shuichi was drooling on the screen.

Sakano made a face at the scene, but K was patiently standing by eagerly watching for reactions.

"Did they just say what I think they said?" Hiro muttered, still stunned.

"I think they did," Suguru answered, blinking.

Suddenly Shuichi jumped to his feet, everyone got a clear look at his Kumagoro underpants.

"GRAMMY'S!" all three musicians finally screamed at once.

Now K looked pleased with himself and Sakano stood proud. They gave each other a thumbs-up.

"Well, you haven't got the Grammy yet. You've been nominated for one. It looks like we'll be going to New York in January," K mentioned, grinning at their reaction to the news.

"Did you _hear_ what they said about Ryuichi! He's going to host the award show!" shouted Shuichi, his eyes glazing over with pure happiness.

"I know. This is awesome," Suguru said breathlessly and added, "But Nittle Grasper is nominated as well…do you think we can beat them?"

"Of course we can!" Shuichi spat, "I love Ryuichi, but that Grammy is _ours!_"

K certainly hoped so; it would be a tough call. But according to ratings, Bad Luck was number one. "One more thing," K said over the throng of festive yammering from the group. Bad Luck paused to look at him, "You're also going to perform live that night. They haven't announced that yet, because they haven't finished with the artist line-up for the award show. You can thank yours truly."

"Really?!" Hiro and Shuichi cried in unison, and then they looked at each other and threw their fists in air and hollered, "YEAH!"

Suguru laughed evilly and rubbed his hands together. "Awesome!"

Best friends were hugging when Hiro realised Shuichi wasn't dressed. He stepped back and complained, "Man, put on your clothes already." But the smile didn't leave his face. Hiro looked at K then, "How could you _not_ tell me this news? It must have been eating you up."

"It wasn't easy but I wanted you all to hear it together," K told Hiro, enjoying watching his lover all flushed with excitement.

"And you got us a spot on the show! Have I told you that you _are_ the most amazing guy a man could have?" Hiro said smugly and flashed K his most devoted smile.

K shrugged demurely. "Hiro…it's my job. Stop talking to me this way or I'll have to take you to my office," K said half-jokingly.

Hiro took a step closer to K and laughed. Right now with all this excitement and adrenaline racing through his veins, sex would be a very gracious thing. But Hiro had self discipline; he had a job to do. So the most he did was run his finger coyly down K's tie.

He could have almost forgotten where he was. K watched Hiro's finger and smirked naughtily. His cheeks turned pink. "Um…everyone is watching us," K whispered in English.

Hiro looked around.

There everyone stood, waving in slow motion their eyes unblinking. They were holding their breath wondering what was going to happen with the guitarist and their manager. This was the closest they'd ever been in front of them at work.

"Well," Hiro started, "Let's go work on that chorus, shall we?" He cast K a look all blushing and flustered.

K bit back a laugh as Hiro high-tailed it out of the room. Oh love! It was grand, K thought warmly. "Yeah get out of here and work," he told Shuichi and Suguru. "And congratulations guys, I'm really proud of you. We'll celebrate later."

With that he went to his office.

* * *

**The band spent** the rest of the day working out the kinks in the chorus that Suguru was unhappy about. Then they could produce a sound for it. With the added excitement of their Grammy nomination they found they had endless amounts of energy. Today was very successful, productive.

But Hiro was a little bummed when K told him he couldn't met him for lunch, and that he would see him around three o'clock. That didn't matter; it meant he could spend some time with his best friend. Shuichi dragged him downstairs to the cafeteria.

It was like yesterday when Hiro went out for lunch with Shuichi. They yammered awhile about the Grammy's, but something was nagging at Hiro. As they sat there having lunch together, Hiro was reminded of their discussion about marriage. He still felt a bit guilty about it.

It dawned on him…

The most brilliant plan popped into his mind!

As he gazed off in thought, Hiro murmured out of no where, "You know…I was thinking that _you_ should ask Yuki to get married."

Shuichi, who was guzzling back some juice, began to choke, spraying the contents all over Hiro.

"Ugh!" moaned Hiro, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. But then he began to chuckle, "Geez, I was just suggesting."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't think so," Hiro replied. "I dunno. Come on let's go outside, I need a cigarette."

They went outside to a terrace which was still part of NG's property. Hiro lit a smoke as Shuichi stared at him like he was a space alien.

The guitarist knew he was resorting to manipulation. But he felt that if he played this right, the rest would work itself out. He also knew that K wouldn't like this, but, he'd keep this his little secret. "Don't look at me that way. I just think it'd be right up your alley, you know, romantic and bold. Yuki must admire that about you. I bet he's just too scared to ask himself."

"But Yuki would…he would…"

"See? You can't think of a reason why not, so I say do it," Hiro propositioned.

"Do you really think he might say 'yes'?" Shuichi asked with high amounts of doubt in his voice.

"Well if you act like a wimp about it then, no," Hiro frowned at his friend. "You love him right?" he asked.

"From the bottom of my heart," Shuichi gushed. "But how would I do it?"

Hiro smirked with his plan and planted the seed of his plot, "How about something big, _really_ big."

"_Big_, like having planes write it across the sky, _big_, like asking him on a street full of people, _big_—"

"Big like at the Grammy awards show," Hiro offered calmly.

"_The Grammy's?!"_ clamoured Shuichi. "Seriously Hiro, have you lost your mind?" he asked once more.

Hiro laughed again lightly, "No, I'm completely serious."

"Has K put you up to this?" the vocalist pondered speculatively.

"K wouldn't _dare_ ask me to do this. Hey, it's just an idea, you can do whatever you want," Hiro told his friend flippantly and crushed the cigarette in the stand-up ashtray. "Come on, let's go back."

They headed back to the studio.

For the remainder of the day Shuichi had been abnormally quiet and Hiro knew he was mulling things over from lunch. Hey, if he could bring happiness to his best friends' life, then Hiro knew he was doing the right thing. Now that he had Shuichi's wheels turning, there were only a few more things to take care of to set everything into place. But there was no need to rush. It was the end of September and the awards were not until January.

Hiro needed to wait until Shuichi was _really_ fired up with the idea and he knew his best friend would come around. He knew his best friend well.

At the end of the day, close to three o'clock, Hiro wandered down the hall and knocked on K's office door. Without waiting for a reply, he opened it.

K greeted him with his gun, pointed straight at his head. "Oh Hiro, it's you. Come in," he said and put the gun back in his holster.

"Paranoid much?" Hiro retorted dryly, but a bemused look came to his face. Trigger happy or not, he still loved his man. He looked around K's functional office. It was pretty basic with a large wooden desk and two chairs for guests to sit in. The drapes on his window were drawn closed to block out the setting sun, and there was a bookshelf full of NG paraphernalia. Hiro sat at the front edge of the desk and toyed with what he thought was a fake grenade.

"That's live you know," K said.

Hiro's eyes widened and put the thing gently back down on the desk. He looked at his husband with a paled face and said, "It's almost time to pick up Michael."

"Actually, I'm done here. I'm sick of all the phone calls! Then I have to stay here and herd the masses, I hate being stuck behind the desk all day," K complained. "Everyone in town wants Bad Luck on their show since the Grammy announcement this morning. The rest can wait till tomorrow—my inbox will be full by morning." But he brightened, "Let's both go pick up Michael today," the blonde offered and closed his laptop. "Come here," K said and pushed himself away from the desk. He patted his lap.

Hiro hesitated, "At work?"

"It's _my_ office. And we got about fifteen minutes until we need to go get Michael," K insisted and placed his gun on the desk so it wouldn't dig into Hiro.

How could Hiro resist when he saw K's sapphire eyes calling him? He hopped off and went to his lover. K's chair didn't have arms on it so Hiro straddled over his thighs.

A soothing sound rumbled from K's throat and he possessively wrapped his arms around Hiro. "Mmm, I've missed you today."

Chuckling at his sentimental lover, Hiro hugged back warmly, sighing over K's shoulder and into his hair.

They looked at each other lovingly but Hiro was still cautious, "What if someone…"

"They won't," K assured him as he turned his face up for a kiss.

Hiro sighed, giving into K and kissed him. Then he let his hands glide over K's crisp white shirt until his arms were wrapped around his lover.

The kiss became more passionate with that endless longing they both felt for each other, each time feeling wonderful and fresh. Hiro completely understood how Shuichi felt about Yuki. He too couldn't tear himself away from his lover; he needed K like he needed air.

Suddenly Hiro felt emboldened. "Let's fuck," he breathed over K's parted lips. His desire was cranked up high, especially after this morning's Grammy excitement and the high he felt with his new born plan for Shuichi. Without a word Hiro got off K's lap and started to undo his belt and pants.

K's eyes flashed, watching Hiro undoing his pants. He urgently started to undo his own belt and unzip his fly. Boy, when he asked Hiro to come sit on his lap, _this_ wasn't what he expected! Woo!

With fire in their eyes—blood pumping wildly; they scrambled like two lovers that had just been reunited after a ten year prison term. He needed, he wanted—Hiro was going to have Claude right now!

K reached into the drawer and found lubrication; he applied it in lightning speed. He didn't think he'd ever need to use that here, but he'd put it in there just in case. He watched Hiro turn around, his back to him, and held up his cock. Hiro guided himself back down—K watched his entire length fill up Hiro.

"Fuck," they both cursed delightfully.

They fucked in K's office chair like two ravenous men. Both holding onto their cries and moans and just urgently screwed each other. Hiro's hands reached out and braced against the desk, eyes looking at his shoes. K, having more room, gripped the seat of his chair and thrust up into Hiro.

* * *

**Suguru thought** he'd go over some ideas about their upcoming trip to New York with K. Sometimes the man had good ideas even if he wasn't musically inclined. K was industry smart. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of his manager's office door. Usually he listened for sounds of typing, or, if K was on the phone but all he could hear was a unique squeaking noise.

Shrugging, he opened the door quietly and his eyes nearly fell out of his head!

Hiro and K were having sex!

"Oh Hiroshi…yeah"

"Mmm…Claude"

Suguru blinked like in slow motion, his eyes catching glimpses of the scene before him. Slowly and quietly, he backed out and closed the door without a sound. Shutting out the heavy sighs and panting he'd heard pouring from his co-workers. He didn't think they'd seen him, Hiro had his eyes squeezed shut and K was out of sight. He was sure of it because the squeaking continued. Suguru felt as if his face were on fire. He backed away from the door, flustered. Then he turned and hurried down the hall.

* * *

**Hiro could feel** the rush coming and grit his teeth as he came hard, exquisitely. K was right behind him, groaning euphorically.

Realizing what he'd done, Hiro hopped to his feet and quickly fixed his pants. He turned back to look at K with a crooked smile.

Grinning and panting, K huffed, "Where did _that_ come from?" He fixed his fly and tucked his shirt back in.

"Spur of the moment," Hiro offered, shrugging innocently.

"I'll say! Damn," K panted, "We should do this more often."

Hiro chuckled and grabbed tissue to clean himself up, "You turn me into a bad boy."

"Ha, you ARE a bad boy, Hiro," K said playfully. "Rawr, my rebel in leather pants."

Still fixing his clothes, Hiro smirked at K and his comment, "I haven't worn my leather in awhile."

"I know," K said sadly.

Hiro chuffed. "Maybe I could wear them tomorrow," he suggested and disposed of the soiled tissues.

K looked at Hiro pleadingly, "And you promise to come visit me in my office again so I can get a close-up?"

Hiro laughed heartily, "Hmm, maybe."

* * *

**A/N:** And so Hiro's plan begins! The pieces of the story will unfold as it continues, you'll see. I love this chapter, yeah! Waking up a tardy Shuichi is always fun! I threw in a little lemon at the end. I HAD to have someone catch them...tee poor Suguru. K and Hiro are so reckless -coughs- horny lulz! Next chapter Hiro sees his parents.

**Reviewers:** Thanks you guys for continuing to read! I know it's like overload Kiro XD! Your comments are so appreciated -squishes you all-


	4. It's Bad Luck Mom

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 3**

**Chapter 4**: It's Bad Luck Mom…

**Four successful** and busy weeks went by. But tonight, Hiro found himself lounging on the sofa with K and Michael, watching a scary movie. K had gotten _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_, because tonight in America it was Halloween. For Michael, it was a pretty serious event that required candy, a jack-o'-lantern and frightening things. Hiro was accustomed to _O-bon_ in Japan, which was a celebration of dead relatives. They would offer food and water at their graves. He didn't really think about Halloween much until now. But so far this holiday wasn't too bad, although, if he ate anymore candy he'd end up with a tummy ache.

"So people really go around dressed up and collect candy at people's homes?" asked Hiro, amazed at such an odd tradition.

"Yup, I'm glad Michael is okay about it," K whispered to Hiro so as not to remind Michael that he was not going to participate tonight in the customary way.

"Do parents dress up too?" the brunette wondered.

"Sometimes, I dressed up as a pirate once for a Halloween party," K offered grinning.

Hiro laughed at him going "Arrr" in K's ear.

"Ssssh!" Michael demanded.

"Oh, we've been told," Hiro quipped and K winked at him.

They watched the rest of the movie without another word.

When the movie finished, K got a hyper Michael to take his bath and get ready for bed.

There was a knock at the front door. Hiro went to answer it, wondering who the heck it could be at this hour of the evening. He pulled open the door to his older brother Yuji.

"Hey bro!" proclaimed his brother, flashing his happy smile.

"Yuji, what are you doing here at this hour?" Hiro inquired, noticing that his brother looked healthy, clean and chipper.

"Can't I drop in on my little brother—whom, I haven't seen since you went on tour? And find out what sort of trouble he's getting into, huh?" the man with short, tousled dark hair said, shoving Hiro aside and entering the house.

Hiro stood back baffled but he didn't complain.

"Whoa, this is a nice house. So where's that roommate of yours you mentioned on the phone…Claude or whatever his name is? Oh, and mom wants to know why you're avoiding your family, she says you don't come around as often as you used to," Yuji rambled on asking a bunch of questions.

Hmm, as Hiro might have guessed. He rolled his eyes. It would seem Yuji was sent here by his parents to do a little spying. It wasn't like he hadn't gone to visit his parents yet; he had, especially since the kidnapping in L.A, he called to tell them what happened and said that he was alright. Just in case they might have watched the news.

"I-I was thinking of dropping by tomorrow actually," Hiro countered quickly. Honestly, he didn't plan on tomorrow but now it seemed he had no choice. Damn...what did he care what his brother thought?

"Right…" Yuji drawled and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

Hiro followed him to the kitchen where Yuji handed him a beer too. "You haven't exactly been around much yourself, Yuj, not since I got back to Japan."

Yuji laughed, "It's hard when you're out having as much fun as I am."

Shaking his head, Hiro lifted his beer to his lips.

"_OH SHIT!_" Yuji suddenly cried and grabbed Hiro's left hand, startling his little brother.

"Yuji, what the hell—"

Opps, he'd forgotten about that...

"Don't…tell me t-this is what I think it is?!" Yuji stammered and eyed the gold band on Hiro's finger.

Hiro could feel the heat burning his cheeks before he could give Yuji a proper answer.

Yuji's eyes widened at his brother, he knew him well and saw Hiro's tell-tale blush. "WOW, you got _married!_ Who's the lucky girl?" Yuji started looking around for her when it dawned on him. "Wait a minute. You're living in a new house with a 'roommate' who happens to be a man."

The guitarist could see his brother's face changing expressions as he figured out his secret. Yuji could be a goofball but he wasn't stupid. Hiro couldn't help but smirk at his dumbstruck look, it was priceless. But in Yuji's excitement, he grabbed him by the shoulders, causing Hiro to drop his beer bottle.

It smashed into a foaming mess on the floor.

"It's him…_Claude_, isn't it?" Yuji demanded.

Just as Hiro was about to nod 'yes', K appeared in the kitchen entrance with his gun pointed at Yuji.

Yuji instinctively threw up his hands and cried, "It wasn't me!"

K relaxed when he realized it was Hiro's brother and not some intruder when he'd heard the bottle smash. He lowered his gun and offered his hand in welcome to a surprised Yuji. He didn't know Yuji very well, and had only seen him the odd time when he came by the studio. But that was rare.

Hiro's brother hesitantly shook K's hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought there was foul play going on. I'm K, Hiro's—"

"Husband," Yuji finished for the large American, spotting a ring on K's finger as well. "HIRO!" he then shouted at his brother, "How could you not tell me?!"

K looked alarmed at Hiro, "I was going to say roommate…"

Hiro sighed and said to K, "It's alright. He saw my ring and figured it out." Then he looked at his brother, "I'm sorry Yuj, I just didn't know how to tell everyone. I was going to call you soon anyways; figured I'd tell you first."

Yuji stood looking from Hiro to K, "I didn't know _Claude_ was K, isn't he your band manager?"

"Yeah…" Hiro said turning red and glancing at K.

Yuji gave K a squeamish grin and uttered, "Damn, Hiroshi I'm shocked. You _have_ been bad while you were away." But then he smiled because this was his little brother who was in love and married! "Waa! Congratulations little bro! HAHA! Mom and dad are gonna have coronaries. They think you're roommates." Yuji continued to laugh heartily.

"So, they really don't know," Hiro inquired.

"Not that I know of, Hiroshi," Yuji replied. Laughing still, he pulled Hiro into a hug.

Hiro hugged his brother back. Now he only had to tell his parents, he sighed nervously at the thought.

"Hey, I want to be there when you tell them! Ha, ha this is going to be great!" Yuji declared and pulled back. "Oh, let me clean that beer up. It was my fault."

Hiro frowned at his brother's comment. "Maybe I won't go tomorrow then," he said hostilely.

"_Hiro…_" K finally spoke up, his face riddled with disappointment. He stood there, arms crossed and his gun still in his left hand.

The guitarist looked at his husband and sighed with torment. Pressing his eyes shut in shame, he realized he had just insulted his man right in front of him. Fuck! He needed to stop worrying about his parents and face them already. "Claude, I'm so sorry that was stupid. I'll go…or rather; _we'll_ go and tell them together, ok?" Hiro said firmly and with conviction.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to force you," the blonde said carefully.

"_Oooo_ Mom and Dad are gonna faint!" Yuji howled, kneeling to wipe up the beer up off the floor.

"Shut up!" Hiro barked at him.

"I'm only stating a fact brother. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm behind you one hundred percent," Yuji stated assuredly.

"Gee, now I feel loads better," Hiro groaned sarcastically.

"Hey, umm. Do you think I can crash on your couch? I err, kinda got kicked out of my apartment," Yuji asked, looking up pleadingly at Hiro on his knees.

Hiro studied his brother thoughtfully; maybe he was wrong about Yuji spying for his parents. It just seemed like a coincidence. "Are you sure this isn't so you can be in the front row when I go to Mom and Dad's tomorrow?"

"Aww come on, don't you have a little more faith in me than that? Really, I got kicked out," Yuji offered dejectedly.

Hiro looked at K.

"Of course he can stay," K said earnestly, "I'll get some extra blankets."

* * *

**Michael woke up** and covered his eyes with an arm. The sun was pouring through his window and over his face. He threw the covers off and looked over his room that was amassed with toys and gadgets.

It was definitely a boy's room.

There were game and movie posters riddled all over his walls. And he had his very own Playstation, the latest model! It was sleek and black and inside was his favourite game, Dynasty Warriors. He thought about playing, but his stomach was on empty.

Food first, then play!

After a fast trip to the washroom, Michael ran downstairs. Today, he would help himself to cereal. But as he flounced downstairs he noticed a strange man sleeping on the couch. Curious, he crept over quietly and looked down at a tall dark-haired man that was snoring softly.

Michael had to quell the urge to not to reach out and hold the man's nose closed, so he'd force him to breathe through his mouth. He giggled with the thought, because his Dad often gave him heck for that. Hehe, pestering his dad could be such fun! But as Michael looked at the stranger he realized he looked a bit like Hiroshi and decided he could be someone related. He didn't want to upset his new father, so, he left the man alone.

In Michael's eyes, Hiro was the epitome of cool! He rode a motorcycle, showed him how to play the guitar, he made his father really happy and he laughed a lot. Plus he was awesome gamer and he loved to play video games with him!

Shrugging, he went to get some breakfast and turned on weekend morning cartoons. But the T.V came on loudly and the noise woke up the stranger. Michael was stuffing his face with a mouthful of fruity cereal when the dark-haired man looked at him perplexed and sleepily.

"Hmm, you must be Claude's little squirt," the man said to him in Japanese.

Michael watched the man sit up and groan. "I'm Michael. No one but Mommy and Hiro call Daddy that. You have to call him 'K'," he said defiantly watching the stranger's every move.

"Ah, ok, got it. I'm Yuji…Hiro's older brother. Hey, I guess that makes me your uncle and K my…" he stared blankly ahead and murmured, "Brother-in-law..."

"Daddy Hiro has mentioned you," the boy said matter-of-factly.

"_Daddy Hiro…?_" Yuji stated staring at the kid and giggled exuberantly.

Michael frowned at the man who claimed to be his 'uncle'. "Are you visiting?" he asked Yuji.

Yuji laughed at Michael's question. "Err…well sorta. My landlord kicked me out last night. I haven't been paying the rent, no funds. So, I thought it would be a good time to come see my little brother's new place. "

"My Daddy bought this house for Hiro you know," Michael pointed out and continued to eat his breakfast.

"He did? You don't say. Wow, being a band manager has its perks," Yuji said and looked around the cozy livingroom. "Are those lazy bums still asleep?"

Michael giggled at Yuji's last statement. "I could go wake them up but sometimes I get in trouble."

"You know, Hiro will sleep most of the day away if you don't wake him up," Yuji told Michael knowingly.

The boy laughed again. "My Dad always says the best method to wake up Hiro is to tickle him."

The dark-haired man laughed vociferously. "I used to use a feather to tickle under his nose but—"

"Then he'd yell at you and knock you on the head!" came Hiro's voice, surprising both Michael and Yuji.

"No, you'd cry for mom and she'd come after me with a wooden spoon. Hiro was such a baby," Yuji claimed, snickering at his brother's glare.

Michael giggled.

"I am not!" Hiro cried, getting worked up.

Michael spotted his father coming down the stairs and tattled, "Dad, Hiro and Yuji are fighting."

K just closed his eyes and shook his head. He was still waking up and looked lazily at Hiro and Yuji. They seemed like they were about to start a brotherly war. "Are you guys always like this?"

The guitarist waved his hand. "Nah, he's just my goofy brother."

"That's right," Yuji said with a smile.

Michael and K glanced at each other.

Hiro offered, "You want some coffee or something, Yuj?"

Yuji nodded sure. "Why are you up so early, anyways?"

"I thought we were going to Mom and Dads bro, have you forgotten?" Hiro said, gulping visibly.

"Do you guys want breakfast before we go?" K interjected, going to the kitchen.

"I ate," Michael claimed.

"Sure. Bring it on!" Yuji said eagerly.

"I'm not hungry," Hiro whined.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked Hiro curiously.

Hiro sat in an armchair and began to tap his foot, "To my parent's house."

Michael blinked. Hiro had never taken him to his parent's house before. The boy wondered how come all of the sudden. This meant he'd have to behave himself and he'd be stuck with old boring people. Michael sighed, "Can I bring my Nintendo DS?"

"Sure, but my folks are old fashioned, remember to be polite," Hiro explained, his voice tight with nerves. "I'm sure we'll end up staying for dinner…that's if, they haven't killed me by then," he added morosely, sinking into his chair.

Michael watched Hiro questionably. "Why would they kill you? Were you a bad kid when you were my age?"

Hiro gave a dry chuckle. "Because, I have to be honest and tell them the truth…no, I was the good kid mostly. Yuji was, and _is_ the bad boy."

Yuji guffawed at Hiro's statement. "Yeah, Hiro likes to pretend he's tough, but really he's a big puss—" Yuji remembered there was a kid in the room. He grinned and added, "I think after today I'll be in the clear, don't you think?"

"Shut up," Hiro growled at his brother.

Yuji laughed.

* * *

**Michael looked** over at "uncle" Yuji in the backseat of his father's car. "Where's your own car?" he asked him.

"I sold it," Yuji said.

"You _sold it?!_" went Hiro's voice from upfront. He sounded really concerned.

"Oh yea? Did you get a good price for it?" asked K casually.

"Meh, I guess so," Yuji said sounding unsure.

Michael shrugged and stared out the window, zoning out the boring adult talk and pulled out his new manga. Yugi and Kaiba just finished duelling where Yugi used is Exodia card and stopped Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons!

Michael just realized something.

"Hey, your name is almost like Yugi in _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ How cool!" Michael declared flashing Yuji a huge grin.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

**Hiro announced** their arrival with a grave face. Everyone got out and K reminded Michael to behave.

Michael groaned. What was the big deal? Were they meeting the Emperor or something? The front door opened to a quaint one-story house and two older people came out to greet them. Michael stood securely close to his father's side as Hiroshi hugged his mother and father. The three of them began to talk in rapid Japanese. Michael couldn't understand it all. He studied Hiro's parents. The older women stood tall even for her short frame, her long black hair tied behind her back. Her eyes were grey like Hiro's and she wore neat, simple clothing much like her husband. Hiro's dad was not much taller than his mother with salt and pepper hair which was kept short and neat. They were both slender and healthy looking.

Michael gazed up at his father, who gave him a tight smile. Feeling a little shy, Michael took his fathers hand and noticed it was damp. Still, watching his father, Michael saw him swallow hard. Why was his father looking so nervous? It was strange to see him that way.

Michael suddenly felt as if someone were watching them.

"Hiroshi, is this the boy I saw with you on television?" said Hiro's mom.

"Yeah, he was with me during that whole fiasco in L.A I told you about. Michael was very brave," Hiro said smiling warmly but apprehensively.

"So you brought your manager and his son," Mr. Nakano exclaimed and offered his hand in the foreigner's type of greeting. "Welcome," he said shaking K's hand and then Michael's.

Hiro's father eyed K a little longer than K felt comfortable.

"Such a cute young man," Mrs. Nakano said lightly and squeezed Michael's cheeks.

Ack! Michael made a face of displeasure at the intrusion on his face. He watched everyone giggling at him and huffed.

"Come in, come in. Tell us what's been happening Hiroshi and Yuji," Mr. Nakano said.

Everyone entered a very Japanese-styled home. Mr. Nakano closed the door behind them.

"Would you like tea, Mr. K and Michael?" asked Hiro's mother.

Michael made a face about tea, but heard his father accept her offer politely.

"Take off your shoes Michael and use the guest slippers, ok," K told him.

Michael did as he was told and looked at his father like he knew that. He'd gotten the low-down from Yasuo at school, his newest friend whom he shared all sorts of information—video games, manga, T.V shows and culture. Michael even told him about his dad being Bad Luck's manager and that Hiroshi Nakano lived with them. Yasuo had been surprised, but Michael told him to come over one day if he didn't believe him.

His thoughts were interrupted as his dad urged him to the sitting room. Boring! They were going to make him sit here _all_ day. Michael dug in his pockets for his Nintendo DS but his father grabbed it.

"Not yet" K said, putting the game in his pocket with a light scowl.

Michael sighed and slumped on the cushions dramatically. This just sucked.

When everyone was given a cup and situated in the traditional Japanese livingroom, resting on cushions on a chocolate wooden floor covered with _tatami, _a mat made of woven rice straw. Mrs. Nakano closed a screen and joined them, pouring tea for everyone, she spoke up first.

"So, how are my boys? How is that band of yours, Hiroshi? _Good Luck_ was it?" she questioned.

"It's _Bad Luck_ Mom…" Hiro said rolling his eyes. How many times did he have to correct the woman? "It's great we're number one in Japan. We recently got nominated for a Grammy too. We'll be going to New York in January."

"Good for you son," Mr. Nakano praised. "I still think you would have made a better doctor though."

"Aww cut him some slack," Yuji said, "He makes tons of money!"

"And what about yourself, Yuji…why did you come along with Hiro and his manager today?" asked Mrs. Nakano.

Yuji blanched. "Well, I…err, I was visiting them. I thought it'd be fun to come visit you like a big happy family," he said nodding merrily. He needed to change the subject, "Did you know mom that Hiro is _living_ with his manager."

Hiro shot Yuji a stricken look.

Mrs. Nakano sipped her tea coolly, her fingers gripping the cup noticeably tight. "Hmm, yes, so it seems," she said calmly.

Hiro flashed his eyes at his mother…he was getting a sinking feeling here.

"So how do you like living in Japan, Michael?"

Michael tried to listen as the adults talked on. But it was already boring until he heard his name. He looked up, "Huh?"

Mr. Nakano repeated his question.

"I like it. My school is fun! I made a new friend he taught me how to say…"

K quickly clamped a hand over Michael's mouth and gave Hiro's parents a capricious smile. "Kids these days," he ventured flippantly before Michael could say _'Bijin'_ which meant 'hot babe' in slang Japanese. Michael had been saying that word for the past week and K couldn't get him to stop.

Hiro shrugged ruefully at his parents and they just looked on amused at the two blonde people.

Yuji sniggered.

"Why don't you go check out the garden, Michael? You must be bored sitting there?" Mrs. Nakano offered.

Michael jumped up immediately, anything would be better than sitting here! He grabbed his shoes and followed Mrs. Nakano down the hall to a set of Japanese doors, which she slid open to reveal a very awesome backyard. There were Japanese maples, rock gardens and a small statue with water trickling from a pitcher it was holding. Michael stood on a wooden patio were a small stone trail beckoned him straight ahead.

Mrs. Nakano left and closed the doors. He wandered down the small path but he turned a moment later when the doors opened again.

Yuji came outside and stood there scratching his head.

"They kicked me out," he said.

"Why?" Michael wondered as Hiro's brother walked down the path towards him.

Yuji only grinned. "I know why. My brother is about to get an earful! _Ooooo_, Hiro is in SO much trouble. He thinks mom and dad live in a box. Didn't you see the way my dad looked at K? HAHA!" Suddenly he frowned, "Damn, this isn't fair, I wanted to see this." But he had a plan. "Come on!" Yuji grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him to the other side of the house.

* * *

"**So, **_**when**_** were** you going to tell us, Nakano Hiroshi?" said Mrs. Nakano sternly.

Uh-oh, his mother just used his full proper name, Hiro realized and blinked stupidly at his parents who were leering at him. His eyes widened.

They knew!

Tugging at his t-shirt collar that suddenly felt as if it were suffocating him, Hiro felt cornered. He bit back a moan of fear and apprehension, looking at K who didn't appear to be much better off. Hiro felt as if he'd walked into a trap. All this time his parents were acting normal, and if they knew, how come they haven't killed him yet? This made Hiro even more nervous.

"I…err. How did you know?" Hiro asked, his voice cracking with stress.

"The _whole_ neighbourhood knows, Hiroshi! Mrs. Yusuke told me at the market, she read about it in some gossip magazine! There I was minding my own business when our neighbour shows me a picture of you and _him_ holding hands in Los Angeles…"

"And you _read_ that stuff?" Hiro asked aghast.

"Don't look so surprised!" cried Mrs. Nakano, "When there is stuff written about my son how could I _not_ see it. Did you think you could hide it from us forever! And now you have a 'roommate'." She turned her hostile glare at K.

K balked.

"There are plenty of smart young women and you settle for a _man_. Did Shuichi do this to you? I should call his mother. I am very disappointed Hiroshi, _very_ disappointed!" Mrs. Nakano cried.

Mr. Nakano looked on with an unyielding scowl.

"I see you are both wearing a ring on your finger. Did _he_ give that to you?" Mr. Nakano asked, giving K a righteous frown.

Hiro and K swallowed audibly.

"Yes," Hiro muttered. For some reason his parents weren't yelling and screaming. Nor was his mother near fainting like he'd thought for sure she'd do. He was sort of worried by their fairly calm reaction to this. Sure his mother was yelling at him, but they could be _way_ worse. But then he wasn't quit finished.

Hiro took a breath. "We got married in Toronto. The media doesn't know about that yet. I love K…and I won't leave him because you tell me to. I love Michael like my own kid…he loves me back!" Hiro exclaimed with sincerity. "K bought us a house; it's actually in _my_ name. Please don't hate me!" he wailed then.

"Hiroshi…" murmured Mrs. Nakano, tears welling in her eyes. She dug out a handkerchief and daubed at her eyes. "Your father and I have discussed this for many weeks now. I admit, at first we were appalled. Two men romantically involved," muttered the woman. "I don't want you to waste your time because of some love on the whim."

"But it's not!" Hiro cried.

"I'm not finished!" retorted Mrs. Nakano.

Hiro stayed silent.

"Please give us time to get used to this?" Mrs. Nakano pleaded. "Maybe it was good that we had time to think and discuss this. Your father is the only reason I haven't come and dragged you back home by your ear. I'm very upset that you couldn't be honest with us," scorned Hiroshi's mother.

"And _you_," Mr. Nakano directed at K. "I'm sure you're old enough to understand how we feel about this. I sure hope your intentions are honourable. It might be all dandy now until you get bored of our Hiroshi…"

"I would _never_ do something like that," K said adamantly.

"You better not….I know a few old samurai's that still practice the way of the sword," Mr. Nakano threatened.

K eyes widened impetuously. "Um…yes, sir."

"_Dad…_" Hiro said embarrassed.

"I know I can't talk you out of this. We don't want to forbid it, because then we'd chase you away. I don't want to lose my son," Mrs. Nakano said and started to cry.

"Oh mom, you're not going to lose me," whispered Hiro. He got up and went to his mother, hugging her warmly. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you. Please don't be upset anymore."

"I know you're happy my little Hiroshi, I can't take that away from you," his mother said, petting over her son's head.

"And stop listening to people and their gossip," Hiro claimed, "They're just jealous."

Mrs. Nakano swatted her son good-humouredly.

Smiling now, Hiro went back to his seat. His father was the only one that hadn't really said anything. "Dad?"

Mr. Nakano looked up. He glanced at K. "What is your _real_ name?" he demanded of K.

"Claude, Claude Winchester," K offered quickly.

There was a long unsettling pause.

"Welcome to the family, Mr. Claude Winchester," Mr. Nakano said to an astonished K and offered his hand again.

K breathed a sigh of relief and shook the man's hand.

_Crash!_

Everyone looked towards the window, but there was no one there.

Glancing back at each other, Mr. Nakano offered to show K his collection of real samurai swords. "Would you like to see them?"

K hesitated and looked worriedly at Hiro.

"Go on, he won't murder you," Hiro promised, feeling the weight of a hundred men lift from his shoulders. Phew, his parents haven't killed him.

"Heh," sounded K. But to make Hiro happy he got up and followed Mr. Nakano to his study.

* * *

"**What?!"** cried Yuji, rubbing his sore butt. He'd fallen and tipped over a big potted plant he was using to look through the livingroom window. Everything had been going so well. His mom was yelling at Hiro, waving her finger at him like a little boy. Exactly the same way she did when she yelled at him. Finally, Hiro was getting some. HAHA! It was so funny, but as the conversation went on, he watched in dismay as his younger brother and mother hugged.

Then his dad was shaking K's hand—_shaking_ his hand! And they were all smiling!

"What's going on?!" Michael demanded. He couldn't reach the window that Yuji had been peering through and giggling evilly.

"I've been robbed!" Yuji told Michael. "He got off easy! Hiroshi is mom's 'little baby' you see." But Yuji shrugged. "Actually, Hiro is the best little brother, without him, I'd starve." He laughed.

Michael just stared, perplexed.

Yuji sagged down in the flower garden and leaned against the house in a defeated slump. Then he smiled and looked up at Michael's young face, "Well, it looks like you're officially part of the family now."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't Hiro's parents go crazy? For one, that is what I thought everyone would expect, so I didn't do it XD And another, because Yuji wouldn't be able to be 'robbed' if his parents went crazy. It's a shame really how crazy parents often get over 'gay' sons or daughters. I just can't see it as something ugly. And I didn't want it to be that melodramatic. For once, I wanted to see Hiro's parents just a bit more accepting. Also, I put a lot of this chapter in Michael's perspective. That was fun. I hope you enjoy!

Next chapter K makes a life change!

**Reviewers:** Thank you **Kayakun**, **Girl Goten** -squish-, **Crowkaiba**, **Dib's Girl**, **secret25**!!


	5. Withdrawal spells Maniac!

**The Gun and the Guitar Part 3**

**Chapter 5**: Withdrawal spells Maniac!

"_**That**_** was one** of those rare moments in my life where I think I almost wet my pants," K claimed and chortled as he drove back home. "Your father reminded me of a time when I was going out with this girl when I was sixteen, and her father chased me down the driveway with a loaded shotgun one day when I came to see her."

Hiro couldn't hold back his laughter. When he could talk clearly, he replied, "My father is just being overly protective, I'm sure he won't send old samurai's after you. In fact, I never heard him talk like that before. I'm just happy that we don't have to lie anymore. It means I don't care who knows either. Let the press take our pictures, I'm _not_ taking off this ring anymore."

K looked over at his partner with mild concern. "Well I'm not sure your fans will like that too much. You are Hiroshi Nakano "sex god guitarist" to your adoring fans you know."

"Whatever, they learned to deal with it for Shuichi and Yuki…they'll just have to deal with me and you," Hiro said righteously and waved his hand at K. He stole a glance at Michael. He was fast asleep in the dark backseat, along with his brother Yuji. Yuji begged him not to leave him at their parent's house, so Hiro begrudgingly offered to let him stay at with them until he found a new place.

He was family after all.

K reached out and brushed a lock of Hiro's hair behind his ear gently. "I was very proud of you today."

Hiro returned his gaze at his husband and smiled warmly, "I thought my parents were going to freak out. I think the only reason they didn't was because they had time to think it over. I should have known, Mrs. Yusuke would blab, she's a gossip. I've been so stupid."

"Well it's all said and done and you got out alive. Now you can breathe freely with nothing on your conscious," K offered. He was very happy this was settled now. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to wonder if Hiro had been ashamed of their marriage. Of course their 'type' of union was still looked upon as odd in a lot of people's eyes, but still. It had hurt a little. And surprisingly enough the Nakano's accepted him as best as they knew how. It was a strange feeling knowing he was part of that. His own parents were long passed. K admired his father; he had been a hard worker and led a tough life in the military. After his father passed on, he always believed his mother went shortly after, longing for her husband.

"Do you remember I told you how my father died?" K asked out of the blue.

Blinking, Hiro murmured, "Yeah, he died of lung cancer. Why are you asking?"

"I think I'm going to quit smoking, Hiro," K announced suddenly.

"What? Why all the sudden?" the brunette asked, eyeing K who was wearing a serious look on his face.

"Because, angel…I want to be around for you and Michael for as long as I possibly can. Your father…he made me feel kind of old," K admitted. He glanced over at Hiro's stunned face, "Ha! Stop looking at me that way. Can't I be serious for once?"

"Well yeah…but you smoke like a chimney. I saw all the butts in your office. It's just…_man,_" Hiro moaned, "You're going to get all crazy and stuff." He couldn't help but sound a little worried. His husband was already fanatical, but with nicotine withdrawals, it spelled maniac!

"Well, I'm going to do it and that's _that_," K huffed stubbornly and pulled into the driveway.

"Alright then," Hiro claimed uneasily, holding up his hands.

They got out of the car and K got Michael. Hiro went to unlock the house door first and then went back to the car to wake up his brother. He told Yuji that he could use the couch; watch T.V or whatever he wanted when they got into the livingroom.

"Where are you going?" Yuji asked when Hiro turned to leave.

"Upstairs, I'm worn out. Telling your parents that you're gay and married to an older man really does whack you out," Hiro mused and trotted up the stairs.

* * *

**K finished helping** a sleepy Michael into his pj's and tucked him into bed. Kissing his sleeping son's forehead, he stood to leave but startled when he noticed a presence at the door.

Hiro's silhouette leaned on the archway to Michael's darkened room.

"Have I said that I love you?" Hiro said softly, crossing his arms and watching K lovingly.

K stood where he was, eyes locked on Hiro's even if he couldn't see them. But that didn't matter. He could _feel_ those eyes on him. "Hmm, you've said it about a million times, but I enjoy hearing it everytime," K quipped and stepped closer to Hiro. He stood before his sexy man, inhaling his lingering cologne and felt his heart thump harder. Hiro always did this to him. K reached up and braced Hiro's face within his strong hands. He brushed his thumb over the crest of Hiro's cheekbone and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his warm supple lips.

Hiro sighed and melted into the kiss.

"Come, let me show you just how much _I_ love you," K whispered over his lover's mouth.

"But Yuji is downstairs," Hiro said quietly.

"Who cares?"

Hiro smoothed his palm over and around K's perfect bottom. "As long as you promise to stay quiet," he demanded.

"Scouts honour," K replied and gave a salute.

* * *

**The next day**, K was standing before the toilet, breaking his pack of cigarettes into the bowl.

"Wow, you're _really_ serious about quitting," Hiro said sleepily and then yawned. He wandered into washroom to get ready for work.

"That I am," K said determinedly, closing his eyes before flushing all the butts down. This was going to be tough, but _he_ was tough! He could do it. K had it all figured out. He just figured he'd chew lots of gum and do more exercise so he wouldn't gain any weight.

"Do you think I should quit too?" Hiro wondered, tying his hair up into a loose knot so it wouldn't get wet in the shower.

"No, you don't have to. You have to want to do it…I'll leave that up to you," offered K, planting a kiss on Hiro's naked shoulder. "Go on have your shower; I'll go make us coffee.

Hiro nodded. "Well, I'll think about it," he replied. "I just won't smoke around you."

"Thank you," K said.

But at work K began to feel antsy. He couldn't seem to sit still and e-mail clients or make phone calls. They had a concert coming up and that T.V show to do tomorrow. He'd already finished setting up security and cleaned up loose ties with Sakano. Now he had nothing else to do, well, nothing that he felt like doing at the moment. He couldn't seem to stand listening to Sakano prattle on about business anymore. Instead, he checked in on Bad Luck. They were busily working on their new album when he walked into the studio. He took a seat on a flimsy chair, chewing a piece of gum that had long lost its flavour.

He smiled at Hiro who had flashed him a grin.

He stayed for at least an hour. By then, K was standing and leaning against the wall, waiting for them to finish the session. He tensely tapped his fingers behind him and his foot twitched too.

When their song ended and he clapped, "Sounds good! Catchy tune."

"Thanks, K," said a happily exerted Shuichi.

"Are you done for today, Claude?" asked Hiro watchfully.

"Yeah, I'm done," K muttered.

Just then the door opened. K whipped out his gun faster than Speedy Gonzalez.

Sakano screamed and covered his head, "It's just me!"

"Claude, what's the matter with you?!" Hiro cried. "Why are you so trigger happy…well, more so than…" the guitarist trailed off as a look of recognition came to his face. "Ah, that's right you quit smoking. I _knew_ this was going to happen."

"K quit smoking?!" Shuichi exclaimed and dove behind Suguru's keyboard.

Suguru was left looking at K and Hiro; he turned a few shades of red. He could hear that squeaking chair! Ack! Suguru was blushing wildly. "E-excuse me," the youngest member of Bad Luck stammered jumping over Shuichi and raced out of the room.

"What's wrong with _him_?" K asked, his mood suddenly doing a one-eighty, his eyes landed on Shuichi who was peeking at him from behind the keyboard. "Have you been pissing Suguru off again?"

"No, they only had a tiny squabble earlier but it's cool now. I don't know what Suguru's problem is lately," Hiro explained, shrugging. Oh well, he's always been a strange guy. "Relax hun. I think we are almost finished here. Will you wait for me?"

K sheathed his gun and obediently took a seat. "Alright," K said with a sigh, spitting his old gum in the trash and replacing it with new.

Shuichi tossed Hiro a thankful look. It seemed he was able to tame the beast. A few moments later, Suguru returned, not even looking at K or Hiro, and they were able to work on their set.

About a half hour later of obsessively cleaning his gun and listening to the band practice, K jumped to his feet when Hiro announced they were done. He'd been vaguely paying attention. K groaned. He felt all over the place. He didn't know if he was coming or going. But standing so quickly gave him a head rush, he felt a bit light-headed all the sudden and sat down again roughly.

"Are you alright?" Hiro came over quickly to check on him.

"Yeah, of course I'm alright," K lied with a huff. Today he'd spent a few minutes on the net looking at the symptoms for nicotine withdrawal out of curiosity. K knew this dizziness was just a few of the symptoms he was going to feel. Dammit! He was a man on top, this wasn't cool.

Without running away this time, Suguru and Shuichi looked on inquisitively.

"You look a bit pale, man, is quitting this hard?" Hiro knelt before his partner, looking concerned.

"It'll be fine in a few days. Apparently it's smooth sailing after a week. I fucking hope so!" barked K in English and stormed out of the room. He heard Hiro giving quick good-bye's to the band before running after him.

"I'm driving home tonight, Claude," Hiro demanded as they walked down the hall.

"Nah, I'm fine," grumbled K.

"No you're not, please don't argue. I'm driving," Hiro put out stubbornly.

As much as he wanted to convince Hiro that he was fine, he knew he wasn't. K let Hiro drive them to get Michael, then home. It really wasn't _that_ bad, as long as he kept busy he didn't think about smoking too much. It was when he was doing nothing, or spotted someone lighting up that it reminded him. Growl!

When they finally got home he grabbed a beer from the fridge, gave Hiro a peck on the cheek and disappeared to the basement.

"What's the matter with Daddy?" Michael asked Hiro.

"Your father is trying to quit smoking, so he's really edgy and it's only the first day."

"Yay! Daddy shouldn't smoke. I guess he's gone to play with his toys," Michael concluded.

"Heh, yeah, just leave him alone and pray he doesn't blow us up," Hiro said with a dry chuckle. He was long used to K's "special room" in the basement. It was a weapon and communications haven! There was everything a guy like K could want down there. K didn't go down there that often, but Hiro had a feeling it would be his escape for awhile, until he got a handle on his quitting smoking. He had worried a little about something exploding, but K assured him that would never happen in the house.

Hiro trusted his husband so he believed him.

"Hey bro, I made dinner," announced Yuji, standing there with an apron on.

Hiro laughed at the sight of his brother, "Gone all domesticated, Yuj?"

"Hey, you're the one that owns this apron remember?" his brother offered sarcastically.

"Actually, it belongs to Claude. Anyways, what did you make? I hope it's edible," Hiro teased, wandering into the kitchen.

"Sandwiches," Michael said, "This is dinner?"

"Hey, it's got meat in it, that's what counts right?" Yuji questioned like they were out of their minds.

Hiro shrugged. "It's food, let's eat…oh, I should ask Claude if he's hungry."

Knocking, Hiro opened the basement door and asked K if he wanted dinner from the top of the stairs. There was a long pause but K finally replied, saying he'd eat later. Hiro sighed and left it at that. The way K was acting was making Hiro wonder if he would be able could quit too one day. Somehow the thought terrified him now.

Hours later, Hiro got Michael to bed. He taught the boy an easy song to practice on the guitar for awhile, but shortly after Michael went to sleep. When Hiro returned downstairs, Yuji was watching television and waved when he noticed him.

"Come sit down and chill out brother," he offered Hiro.

The guitarist took a seat. With his brother they watched some television, drank a couple of beers and relaxed. During the whole time Hiro never heard a peep from his husband downstairs. Sighing, he said goodnight to Yuji. Hiro undressed and placed his clothes over a chair. He tied his hair back and got into an empty bed.

He was almost asleep when he felt K crawl in beside him. Hiro felt himself relax a little now and curled up to his lover who accepted him warmly. But when Hiro tried to instigate sex, he was shot down.

"Hiro, I'm not in the mood tonight," K complained and shuffled on his side.

The guitarist sighed and turned away over on his side. "Goodnight, Blondie."

"Goodnight, Angel."

* * *

**Besides being** woken up a few times from K's tossing and turning all night Hiro felt pretty good at work the next day. His husband was still moody though and barked some orders at them in the studio before disappearing. K told them he'd be back later to pick them up for a live television program.

"Wow, K is _really_ pissy," Shuichi claimed after his manager left and looked at Hiro.

"Yeah, but he'll get over it. Come on, let's work before we go to that show later," Hiro told his friend.

"Why doesn't K just get one of those patches or something," Suguru offered.

"Good question. K's a stubborn oaf, what's new?" Hiro chuckled at his choice of words and tuned up his guitar.

The day was not very productive at all…

They spent a few hours actually working on a tune when Shuichi and Suguru started to argue. Hiro sighed and plucked on his guitar peacefully trying to ignore them and let them work it out. But when Suguru got a little too nasty with Shuichi, Hiro yelled at them both to stop.

But they weren't listening…

"Can't you both compromise?!" Hiro told them heatedly, watching as both stood with their hands wrapped around each other's necks looking at him.

"He started it!" Suguru cried.

"I think the second verse is my best ever!" Shuichi howled.

"It sucks!"

"WAAA! Did you hear that Hiro?! He's so mean!"

"I'm just being honest! You're just a hot-head that can't take criticism."

"Yeah and I'm just as good a keyboarder as you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Let's prove it then!"

"You're on!"

Suguru and Shuichi were behind the keyboard, and before one of their fingers could press down onto an ivory key—shots burst out around the room.

Bullets whizzed past Shuichi and Suguru's ears and they screamed, diving behind equipment. Hiro sat, perched on his seat, calmly strumming his guitar over the ruckus. He knew K would never fire at him, or, that he was actually aiming at Shuichi and Suguru, so, he just waited until he emptied the barrel and successfully shut up Shuichi and Suguru.

When the dust settled Hiro couldn't help himself, "Well, you guys should have seen _that_ one coming." Even though his ears still rung, Hiro was getting accustomed to gunfire by now. He chuckled at the looks on Suguru and Shuichi's face.

"Stop acting like delinquents!" K hollered.

Sakano, just then, decided to walk in. He paled when his eyes landed on the devastation in the studio. Bullet holes decorated the ceiling, the walls, a chair…but all the equipment seemed in order. And so did Bad Luck. He stammered, "It's time w-we got to the T.V station for that show."

"Exactly! Come on guys hop to it. Sakano, bring them down to the van," K ordered and left the room.

Shuichi and Suguru just glared at Hiro.

"What?" Hiro scoffed at them perplexed, "You picked the wrong day to piss off my husband. You know he's quit smoking." Actually the whole thing was highly amusing! Hiro just laughed. It was like one of those crazy scenes where people pulled pranks on others on T.V.

Shuichi and Suguru watched Hiro dryly.

* * *

**Bad Luck went** to the show where they would be interviewed live and perform a song. When they got there they tried not to get mauled by fans that were always waiting for their arrival at any venue. Girls screamed and Bad Luck waved, signed a few autographs, smiling and chatting it up with some of them.

The life of a rock star.

Hiro caught a glimpse of K talking into some headset he wore, giving orders to security. It was something his husband was and expert on and he insisted to be the man in charge. Hiro smiled, he knew K was autocratic about security—he wasn't happy unless he was keeping an eye on them, instead of depending on rent-a-cops.

When they were finally inside the studio, Shuichi told Hiro some great news while they were alone in a dressing room, waiting.

"I decided I'm going to write up some lyrics, in them, I'm going to ask Yuki to marry me and sing it at the Grammy's," Shuichi revealed all gun-ho.

But his sketchy eyes told Hiro that he was nervous about the idea. Hiro clapped his friend on the back and gave a happy, "Huzzah! Right on, Shuichi. Say, do you think you can give me a copy of those lyrics when you're finished?"

"What for?" Shuichi asked not sounding overly concerned.

"Err…so I can put it away in a scrap book," Hiro said quickly.

"_You_ keep a scrap book? I didn't know that, Hiro," Shuichi said giving Hiro an odd look.

"Hey, sure, you know with marriage and everything I've started keeping memories, you know how it is," Hiro went on, bull-shiting his friend.

"Well alright, I'll give you a copy when I'm done, then you can tell me if there is anything I need to fix." Shuichi grinned like a million yen now, "I'm glad you told me about me this Hiro. Yuki is gonna…"

Hiro could think of a colourful way of ending that but he remained quiet.

"Thanks, Hiro. I can't wait for the Grammy's!" Shuichi clamoured.

Hiro winked at his friend and just then K came in to tell them the show was starting in five minutes.

"Mmm, my favourite man is here," Hiro chimed and tugged K close to him before he could retreat.

K didn't seem surprised and calmly blew a bubble with his gum in Hiro's face, eyes full of mischief at his partner's sudden tug on his suit jacket.

Hiro broke the bubble with his teeth and kissed his man, promptly stealing his gum.

"Thanks babe," the guitarist chortled and snapped the gum on his way out the door. Shuichi followed. Hiro looked back to see K grinning like a twit and adding another piece of gum to his mouth, smiling wryly.

"Do you think you could warn me before doing something like that, Hiro?" Shuichi complained in jest.

"Please, like you're not all over Yuki when I'm around," Hiro retorted. "Sometimes you forget I'm even there."

Shuichi giggled, it was true. Shrugging it off, Shuichi changed the subject, "Is it me, or has Suguru been acting strangely around you and K lately?" he whispered out of ear shot as they neared the set.

"Yeah, he has, what's his problem? He could barely speak to me last week and he's still having trouble." Hiro laughed at the conundrum that was Suguru. He followed suit and took a seat on the set next to Shuichi and Suguru.

A set manager told them the show was starting in thirty seconds. It was just a simple interview with the band kind of thing. Bad Luck spent the next half hour answering questions and singing a song and watching one of their video's play by request of a fan. It was always fun! The time flew by and Bad Luck was hyper by the time they returned backstage.

"You know, I think the fans are only interested in Yuki and me half the time," Shuichi commented.

"Well, can you blame them?" Hiro offered his friend.

"You're lucky they haven't busted you yet with K. But now that you told your family, does it matter anymore?" questioned Shuichi who broke out into smiles when he spotted Yuki waiting for him.

"Nope—look, I'm wearing my wedding ring." Hiro held up his hand, "I'm not hiding anything anymore. I told Claude it doesn't bother me who knows but he thinks that'll upset the fans," Hiro stated and shared his own smile with his awaiting lover that stood next to Yuki.

"I think the girls like the hot guy action, so K is wrong," Shuichi insisted and Hiro agreed fully with that statement.

Reaching their better halves, the four men, two blondes and two brunettes kissed their respective partner lovingly.

Realizing how that looked, Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other and giggled like schoolboys.

Yuki and K rolled their eyes.

"We should go out for dinner or something we never really celebrated our Grammy nomination," Shuichi suggested hopefully, feeling spunky after all the attention on the live T.V show.

"We can't, we have Michael to pick up," Hiro explained, glancing at K.

"Hmm, maybe we could put Yuji to work. Do you think he'd go get Michael?" K wondered, not realizing he was twirling a lock of hair nervously, still feeling fidgety.

Hiro kindly removed K's hand from his hair, so no one would tease him for it later. Then he pulled out his cell phone and called the house. Luckily his brother was home and happily agreed to use the motorcycle to pick up Michael. Hiro heard water running, he asked what his brother was up to.

"Taking a bath bro," he said.

"Better not be in my room," Hiro warned him.

Hiro hung up the phone nonplussed, "K, make a mental note that we need to clean out the bathtub in our room."

K made a face.

Everyone came out to dinner. Even Sakano and Suguru came along. It was like old times again, like on tour, all expect one thing. Hiro watched K gawking at Yuki as he smoked after their meal. K's right eye was twitching, and it would seem a sweat broke out on his forehead. The guitarist knew he needed to save the man quickly, or, he just might go all trigger happy again. But before he could suggest it was time to go, Yuki just _had_ to pour salt on the wound.

"Shuichi says you quit smoking, K," Yuki said somewhat mischievously, deciding it would be amusing to torment K just a little. He watched the fellow blonde as he puffed away.

Hiro could hear K's nails scratching over the table top like chisels. "Come on Claude, we should go home now."

"Aww, what's the hurry Hiro?" Shuichi whined.

But Yuki obviously felt like being a pest tonight and blew smoke across the table.

_That's it!_ Hiro reached over and yanked the cigarette out of Yuki's hand and crushed it in his fist, heater and all. Yuki's eyes widened. "Thanks Yuki, for being so polite and not smoking," Hiro said sarcastically.

"You're no fun at all, Nakano," Yuki said calmly, smirking, his mission was accomplished.

Everyone was watching quietly as if this were some kind of stare-down contest.

K seemed a little embarrassed, "Ha ha. My Hiroshi is such a hot-head. Let him smoke Hiro, I can deal with it…come, lets motor I don't want Yuji putting Michael to bed." He didn't want to admit, but he needed to get out of there.

"Definitely not," laughed Hiro and said goodnight to everyone. They paid their share of the bill and went out to the car.

"That was awesome Hiro. But now…I feel like you're the one wearing the pants," K mentioned as he started the vehicle.

Hiro chuckled dryly, "I seem to recall we _both_ wear pants."

K smirked, "Yeah, but I'm not used to someone sticking up for me."

"Well, Yuki was being a jerk and you know it. That kind of thing pisses me off. I'm surprise you didn't react yourself," Hiro went all flushed with anger. "I was trying to save everyone from another burst of bullets."

K wore a cheeky look now. "You beat me to the punch," he said amused and added, "I guess I should say thanks."

"I thought we were a team? I can't just stand back and do nothing," the brunette said defiantly.

"Yeah you're right…now, how about we figure out a way to get you out of those pants," K purred, feeling aroused by Hiro's heroic efforts tonight.

"You're incorrigible," declared Hiro shaking his head.

K only grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! I'm glad people are enjoying this so far. And yeah...I decided to make K quit smoking! Anyone that has tried to quit, including myself will understand that it's VERY hard sometimes. Slowly things are moving along with the whole Shuichi thing. It will all come down when they get to New York...I'm building everything to that final point. Err...the next chapter is ALL norty. Just a crazy role play chapter that re-uses some costumes from the manga. I think Kiro fans will enjoy -snickers evilly-

**Reviewers:**

**DIB'S GIRL**: -squishes- Weee! I'm SO happy you're enjoying it! I hope you continue to do so. Thanks hun for your awesome comments!

**Crowkaiba:** HA! I'm glad you found that funny about K. I loved it too, making him squirm a little after all the squirming he's cause others to do lol! Thanks hun for the comments!

**bitbyboth:** Awww! That's so cool! I love to hear that I've converted people into Kiro fans! I know, it takes time to develop that addiction lol! At first I was a HUGE Hiro fan...loved him! And K actually, at first, annoyed me a little lol! But then he grew on me...then I realized how yummy they both were...my mind automatically paired them lulz! That's how it works for me...yummy guys, long hair and interesting personalities which have to have humour! Thanks hun!

**Akira Muratake:** OMG! If I owned the rights to Gravitation...that'd be scary. This first thing I would do is have a Yaoi film made of K and Hiro...something very Sensitive Porngraph XD OHHH! The things I would get accomplished -goes off into Gravi fantasy land- Thanks for the cookies! And thank you for your comments hun -HUGS-


	6. Bonnie and Clyde

**The Gun and the Guitar**

**Chapter 6**: Bonnie and Clyde

A week later after the T.V interview and dinner with the gang, Bad Luck performed a rockin' concert. Hiro felt content with everything except one thing. He and K hadn't had sex in two weeks! It wasn't that fourteen days, or, three hundred and thirty-six hours was such a long time, but it was their first huge coitus hiatus. He was sure the other night after dinner that K would try and get him out of his pants, like he'd said, but K changed his mind when they got home.

Damn mood swings!

Grr, his nicotine deprived husband was driving him insane! Hiro was beginning to feel withdrawals of his own. For one he didn't see much of his husband all week, since he was always hiding out in the basement. K complained he was feeling nauseous so Hiro wasn't mad at him, but you know, just its trying on the nerves. Second, he was hostile at work, shooting at all the spiders in the house and having a hard time sleeping at night. And yesterday, Hiro found him asleep in his office chair; legs sprawled over the desk in the middle of the afternoon. The man was just not himself.

How long would this go on?

Hiro was lounging on the sofa watching late night television with his brother, once again. He couldn't really concentrate on it though. Michael was already in bed. Sigh, he missed his man.

Feeling determined he got up. "I'm going to check on, Claude. He hasn't eaten dinner and he hasn't come out of the basement all evening," Hiro explained to his brother who lazily waved his hand at him, too engrossed in some weird game show.

Hiro headed for the door that led to the basement, he went down the wooden stairs and gave a heads-up that he was coming down, "Claude, come out of there…it's been hours." He couldn't help that it came out like a whine.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," he heard K say, muffled like from his small room.

Hiro wandered past the water heater and opened the door to K's war room, as he called it. It was funny but among the array of weaponry and devices everywhere, Hiro always spotted this pink Kumagoro hand puppet hanging on the tack board. Once, K even pulled that puppet on him in bed, Hiro recalled dryly. Must be what happens when one was around Ryuichi Sakuma too long. He looked over at K who was seated in front of a large table littered with tools and parts, intensely fiddling with the wires to some kind of radio or something.

"What'cha doing?" Hiro asked lightly.

"Fixing a broken receiver," K answered and looked back at Hiro. "Is there still some dinner left? I'm starved now."

The brunette smiled and told K to sit tight. He ran back up stairs filled up a plate with some noodles and vegetables they had earlier for supper and tossed it in the microwave. Two minutes later he took the hot food to his partner.

"Thanks beautiful, but I could have gotten it," K said and dug into his dinner.

"Aww Claude, I don't mind. So, um, are you feeling ok yet?" Hiro wondered.

"Actually, I'm pretty good. It's like I have this burst of energy, I'm so awake. I just can't sit still; must keep busy—it's essential," the blonde stated between bites. He added, "Anyways, I've neglected this fix-it job for awhile, and now that I got into it…I kind of enjoy playing around down here. It's relaxing. I've been too busy sexing your up your beautiful ass and ignoring this stuff." K chuckled heartily.

Hiro couldn't help but huff ironically. He decided to stir the pot a little, just to see how K would react since he sounded so good-humoured. "I was sorta hoping to come down here and find Commando K. Mmm, you look so hot in that outfit," Hiro murmured naughtily, watching K carefully. "You haven't worn it since you went on that manhunt for Shuichi. You never wear it for me."

Grinning mischievously K offered, "Want me to dig it out?"

"Hmm, but it wouldn't be fair if you got dressed up and I didn't; besides Yuji is upstairs," Hiro said thoughtfully, thinking twice now about what he'd instigated. Oh boy, this conversation was getting dangerously naughty. He had been hoping to seduce K when he came down here and talk him into going to bed…but now they were talking about dressing up! Still, K did look hot in that army gear of his—the guitarist could already feel the strain in his pants with the thought.

"Too bad for Yuji, we could play right down here. Do you remember that schoolgirl outfit I wore once, pretending to be your girlfriend and saving Shuichi and Yuki's ass from legions of fans?"

Hiro nodded unable to stop a goofy grin at the memory.

"I still have it," K revealed finishing his food and eyeing Hiro, his eyes sparkling.

"No way," Hiro muttered incredulously, "How come I never noticed when we were unpacking?"

Laughing K said, "Because I stashed it down here in the basement before you could see it."

"Oooh! Do you want to pretend to be my girlfriend again?" Hiro claimed with a snicker, moving closer to K so he could wipe a spot of sauce from his lip with his thumb.

"I was thinking I could be _your_ boyfriend this time around," K stated spryly.

"So, I would have to be the girl," Hiro said with consideration. "Then you'll go put on the army gear?" he asked breathlessly, feeling delicious thrills course through him. They hadn't played dress-up in a long time. The last time was the heat of the moment sort of thing and Shuichi had walked in on them at that cabin! He'd never forget it.

K nodded. "I'll be right back," he said and dashed off to retrieve the outfit, giggling evilly too.

Hiro's eyes widened when K returned holding up the schoolgirl uniform.

"This is kinky shit you know," Hiro said unable to stop from grinning.

"Mmmhmm, very kinky…I love it! Let me get on my stuff and you dress here," K said, grabbing his plate and leaning over to lick Hiro's ear playfully before he went upstairs.

Hiro's heart pounded in his chest, it was very surreal how they'd just managed to talk themselves into this. But it was exciting in a weird way. Blushing madly, Hiro stripped out of his clothes and put on the silly school girl outfit. Hiro even spotted the ribbon K wore in his hair that day pinned to the collar, he laughed. Relenting, he put the ribbon in his hair too. Next, he put his feet into a pair of tall, cream coloured socks that rested just under his knees.

Chuckling at K's and his 'special' game, Hiro leaned against the desk and waited. That's when he spotted a really menacing looking rifle among the plethora of guns on the pegs on the wall.

Yes!

He'd surprise K with not just the cutesy schoolgirl, but the schoolgirl with firepower! Hiro jumped up on table and cleared tools aside with his socked-foot. He then plucked one of K's rifles from the wall. Thanks to his knowledgeable husband he knew the names of half the guns in this room, how to load them, take them apart and what kind of bullets they used. He was also certain to check and make sure the safety was on. Hiro heard footsteps on the stairs; he grinned and took his pose, aiming the rifle at the door.

"Is my cute honey all dressed?" K said sweetly from the other side, his voice laced with play.

"Oh yes Claude, she's locked and loaded," Hiro said, feeling a blush warm his cheeks as he spoke K language.

K turned the knob and entered. His eyes widened as he took in his hot—now cross-dressed husband, armed too! There was Hiroshi standing on the table pointing his Barrett M107 sniper rifle at him, dressed in a little blue pleated skirt and white schoolgirl blouse.

"You have no idea how much this turns me on," purred K. He put his hands up and pretended to surrender, "Now that you have me cornered, what are you going to do little girl?"

Hiro gave a crooked grin. He let his eyes take in his wild husband all done up in his army gear. He was fully armed too. He started from the top, spotting the aviator sunglasses. K wore more than one gun holster with this outfit, one around his chest and the other strapped around his left thigh. His green sleeves were rolled up, his hands inside fingerless black leather gloves. K fingered over the sheath of the field knife he had strapped to his right thigh, over his cargo pants. Hiro enjoyed how the strap precariously rested just under his bottom. And finally he noticed the khaki pants tucked into a pair of steel toe boots that shone. Man, K looked so lethal and powerful, scary to an outsider…but it turned Hiro on!

"I'll do anything I want, but before you can have this…" Hiro patted his tush, "…you're going to have to do something for me." Hiro giggled with embarrassment, which only seemed to add to the whole girly thing he had going.

K was smiling with mischief. "Your wish is my command, what's your order?" the blonde asked smirking and resting against the closed door. He crossed his arms.

Hiro broke into a naughty grin. He knew what he wanted to see so he said, "Jerk off for me."

K quirked up a brow and took off his sunglasses slowly. He settled his blue eyes on Hiro carefully, slight surprise riddled his face. "I guess I can't argue with a girl that has _hard_ machinery like that in her hands, now can I?" K's words were peppered with hidden innuendos.

"That's right, don't make me do something you'll regret," Hiro said playing along, directing the tip of the rifle at K's nether regions.

The blonde wore a lop-sided grin as he undid his pants. Keeping eyes locked on Hiro's he pulled the glove off his left hand with his teeth, letting the leather dangle from between his pearly whites. K tossed the glove aside and began to stroke with his un-gloved hand, releasing a dramatic sigh, displaying himself for his lover's gaze. K tried not to snigger when he spotted Hiro's obvious hard-on under his skirt.

"You might want to join me there, Hiroshi," K said his voice becoming husky as he worked himself.

"Nah-uh," Hiro murmured, almost drooling at the vulnerable sight before him. Eventually K closed his eyes; his breath came quietly but faster—he was fully aroused. The gun in Hiro's hands started to shake. K was being super hot; Hiro wanted to see him bring himself completely unrestrained, to orgasm. Hiro watched his husband lay his head back, his mouth part, looking so dangerous and yet, so caught-in-the-act like. He couldn't stop a soft growl that escaped his throat and K cracked open his eyes to look at him.

"I can tell you're not wearing any panties you naughty girl," K quipped his voice thick as syrup.

Heat flooded Hiro's cheeks then, but he didn't let go to the rifle. If he did K would take advantage of his hesitation and overpower him, and the eye candy would stop. Instead, Hiro got to his knees and held the rifle on K devilishly, "Consider that a sneak peek, don't stop…this is just awesome."

"A voyeur fetish, or, is it the uniform?" K said wickedly. Again he closed his eyes, his face etched with pleasure.

"A little of both," Hiro admitted fiendishly, keeping his hands on the gun. He didn't want to miss a second of K touching himself. He watched as K's eyebrows knitted together and Hiro's body lurched when K came, a euphoric snarl lining his face. Laces of white spilled from his husband, some of which landed on his boots.

Gaping, Hiro clamoured, "That. Was. Awesome!" He listened to K's heavy panting and happy groans from the release.

K wiped his dirty hand on his pants, "Guess I got laundry to do later or maybe as your punishment I'll make you lick it off."

Hiro released a tiny noise of alarm as K marched closer a determined look on his face. He yanked the gun from Hiro's hands and set it aside. Then, he ran his hands, one gloved, over the brunette's thighs as he knelt on top of the table in the room.

"My sweet little Hiroshi all done up in a ribbon, you are good enough to eat," K growled, removing the last glove. "I bet if I licked you, you'd go off like a firecracker—did you get off watching me? I bet you did."

The brunette could only gasp when K wrapped his fingers around his swollen shaft, the tip seeping with heightened arousal. Leaning in, Hiro peered closely into K's eyes, feeling his lover's breath washing over his face. Their noses merely brushed each other as Hiro let his lips smooth up over K's parted mouth. He tugged on K's lower lip and sighed lightly as his cock was petted.

But K pulled away from the sweet kisses and smirked at Hiro. His hands pushed the skirt up and K didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around Hiro's erect penis. Hiro groaned out, hands propping himself up as he leaned back on the table. The guitarist watched him as he sucked. K generously flicked his tongue over tip of swollen flesh making Hiro hiss with pleasure. He was so close that K knew he wouldn't have to wait very long.

"You like that, hmm?" went K's sultry voice as he once again let Hiro's cock dip into the hot wells of his mouth.

Hiro let out a sharp cry and came so hard inside his husband's mouth he banged a fist down on the table top.

K swallowed the bitter fluid and stood up, wiping his mouth. "We're not done yet, I hope?" he asked, crawling up on the table and pushing Hiro back, "Because I'm could go again."

Licking his lips, dry from panting, the brunette shook his head no. With fumbly fingers he started to undo K's holster but the blonde pulled back.

"Oh no, I can't let you get your dirty paws on one of my guns again," K taunted and removed the gun from the said holster and gave Hiro a wink.

Hiro dared K on with his eyes, "I'm not the one with the dirty paw may I remind you. And just because you look more dominate right now doesn't mean I can't take you."

K laughed, "Oh? Feeling hormonally challenged Hiro?"

"A little," Hiro admitted.

They laughed together.

"Why don't you give my gun a little kiss," coaxed K drawing the metal weapon over Hiro's lips.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you kinky bastard."

K chuckled, "Ooo you're calling me names…I like dirty talk. But I still want you to give it a little kiss."

Hiro rolled his eyes and gave the gun a tiny lick. "You know Shuichi asked if you brought your guns to bed. _Now_ what can I say?"

"But we're not in a bed. And that was a wimpy kiss, Hiroshi," the blonde pointed out.

"True we're not in bed and what the hell do you want me to do, _blow_ your gun?" Hiro wondered exasperated.

K seemed to think that over.

"_K!"_ Hiro roared.

Grinning and showing off perfect teeth, K held up his hands, "Ok, ok. Hey, I'm glad we're in the basement with no windows, could you imagine if some tabloid journalist was capturing this on film?" K offered direly.

"Man, don't say things like that!" Hiro gasped.

"I'm only teasing," K laughed, but he glanced away for a second.

For good measure and because Hiro could be a real clown, he stroked K's gun with his hand, and with his tongue in cheek he pretended to give it a blow job. K began to die of laughter.

Hiro couldn't stop himself from laughing either.

"I fucking love you!" K proclaimed and crushed his lips to his husband's, tossing the gun aside.

They kissed lying on top of the table—one booted and one socked pair of feet dangled over the edge. Then K propped himself up, and with his teeth he untied the red bow on the collar of Hiro's schoolgirl shirt.

Smirking, Hiro started undoing the buttons on K's fatigues.

They grinned at each other naughtily as they removed their shirts. Hiro ran his hands greedily over K's defined chest, "Mmm, milk does a body good," he joked, eyes focused on his lover's abs.

"I hope it keeps your interest," K said light-heartedly.

Hiro frowned then. "Don't joke around like that. I'm always interested…even when you shun me away while you quit smoking," Hiro glanced aside. Softly he could feel K pressing kisses to his turned face.

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. Thank you for being patient, but I have succeeded so far…are you proud of me?" K asked bashfully.

Hiro looked at K now. He pet a hand over K's beautiful face, "I'm very proud of you…"

K gave a warm smile. "Turn over, Hiroshi, please," he urged.

But Hiro was stubborn. "I'll turn over but I'm still going to have you Claude, in your own words, resistance is futile."

Chortling, K replied, "Hmm, we'll see. C'mon, I just want to play with you for a little bit."

Hiro sighed and turned over, immediately he could K humming a happy tune. But soon the humming changed into purrs of delight.

"Hiroshi, your ass looks _soo_ good in this skirt. You have no idea," K claimed as he feasted his eyes on Hiro's lovely bottom. Resting his haunches on the backs of his partner's thighs, K smoothed his hands under the blue skirt, where he took greedy handfuls of Hiro's firm tush.

Hiro giggled feeling like one of K's plushie toys. "You know this has to be the craziest thing we've ever done, dressed up like girls, army guys or whatever."

"Be glad I'm not video tapping this it's mint," K said devilishly, positioning himself so he could run a wet tongue along Hiro's rear end.

"Tape it? Oh, I dunno about that," Hiro said timidly, blushing with the thought as K licked over his skin. "I mean, I don't know if I could watch it after…OWW! _CLAUDE!_" Hiro cried tossing a cross look back at his blonde husband who was looking very pleased with himself, "You just bit my ass!"

"And…I'm going to do it again," K assured playfully and went to bite Hiro's tush again, but the brunette tried to wiggle out.

They giggled and rough-housed a little.

"Aww, come on it didn't hurt that much," K said snapping his teeth playfully.

But Hiro managed to get off the table and stand in front as K sat up on the edge of the table, his boots almost touching the floor. They stared at each other breathing heavily, both caught up in their own little world. Hiro grabbed K by the belt and tugged him off the table, the man landed solidly on his feet. Peering up defiantly at K, Hiro undid his belt buckle. He didn't have to worry about the zipper; it was still undone from before.

K didn't put up a fuss as Hiroshi yanked down his pants and underwear. But he was surprised when the brunette forcibly turned him around and shoved him down against the table. "You're so rough," K exclaimed sort of shocked but intrigued, his ass bare before his lover.

"You like it and you know it," Hiro said. He knew that if K didn't want it he would never have able to force him over the table just now. He dug inside K's cargo pants knee-side pockets. Hiro knew his man and hunted for the lube. But there wasn't any.

"Looking for this," sang K, waving a tube of lubrication in his hand, elbows resting on the table top comfortably.

Hiro went to grab it but K yanked it away, "You gotta promise me something before I let you take me."

"What is it?" Hiro wondered smoothing a palm over K's tush.

"Pull my hair," the blonde murmured and Hiro broke into a grin.

"Oh, you liked that, hmm?" Hiro hadn't done that to K since they hooked up on the tour bus. It just hadn't crossed his mind. "If you want," the brunette chuckled and ran his hands up over K's back, making his husband shiver. K was looking so formidable standing here; his pants bunched around his knees, the rest of him bare and bent over the table in the war room. Hiro stood, chest bare, only in the pleated skirt and socks observing his tall mate all ripe for the picking.

Thankfully the table was low enough for Hiro, but K's legs were still bent as he hunched a little. "You are beautiful, Claude," Hiro stated, admiring his man as he slipped in a finger, his body snug behind his lover. The brunette guided a hand over the expanse of K's back as he fingered him.

"Mmm, Hiro if this world had angels you'd be one of them," K said with meaning and looked back at his partner sternly, "Now fuck me dammit!"

Hiro grinned, "Yeah! Till you're raw Claude, raw!"

"I _love_ it when you talk that way," the blonde said excitedly.

K passed Hiro the lube then and the guitarist wet himself up. Holding K by the hips Hiro guided himself inside slowly. Both men groaned. There was always something extremely hot about this for Hiro; being the man that made K, submit. He reached out and grabbed K's long ponytail.

"Yea baby…" breathed K.

K felt his Hiroshi yank with each thrust he gave to his ass, using his hair like a rope. He panted and purred at the awesome strength Hiro revealed as he fucked him. K clenched his fists in pleasure, his body being rocked against the table with each demanding plunge. Oh the sweet ache he felt was paramount!

"Hiroshi! God…yes!" K moaned in English unable to stop himself.

"You're always so tight," breathed Hiro with exultation, mashing the locks of flaxen hair in his fists. He pumped, licking a trickle of sweat from his upper lip.

"So good…d-don't stop," demanded the blonde his voice strained from his head being yanked back.

But Hiro let go of K's hair and grabbed onto manly hips, taking his lover with everything he had. Thanks to the earlier release, Hiro was having a seriously good fuck right now. He watched with satisfaction as his husband scratched over the table and mewled like he was in sweet pain.

"Fuck, _fuck!_" K growled, straining to look back at Hiro.

Both men could feel the pressure rising, the colossal throbbing reaching the surface once more. The moment where man was closest to heaven, they reached climax together.

They cried out, quivering and groaning. Hiro clung to K, winded, relishing in his ecstasy.

"Holy mother of god," K panted incredulously.

Hiro removed himself and watched K stand up, the man turned to look at him. They watched each other for a moment—perfection through silence. Hiro reached out to brush stray strands of hair from K's face. The blonde smiled lightly and did the same for him.

"I need a shower," Hiro whispered breathily like he'd just run a marathon and giggled goofily, elated.

K only stared at his husband, his little sexual powerhouse and wrapped him up in his arms. "I love you Hiroshi, even when you wear a skirt"

The brunette laughed softly as K hugged him, "You know, you always call me Hiroshi instead of Hiro more often during sex."

K thought about it and stepped back "Really? I hadn't noticed." Then the blonde looked over himself and then Hiro, "You know we look pretty silly right now."

"Oh? The no-shirt-pants-around-your-ankles-your-husband-in-a-skirt-and-girly-socks look isn't cool for you, Claude?" Hiro joked. "What, don't you don't like me topless? I even put a _ribbon_ in my hair!"

"You're a funny, funny man," K quipped and glanced at the ribbon he once wore. He began to pick up his stuff, "Oh, I liked it more than you know. We have to do this sort of thing again sometime."

"I hope Yuji didn't hear too much of that," Hiro mentioned as he replaced the M107 rifle to the wall.

K watched Hiro and held up his normal clothes for him, "Better put this back on so we can go upstairs." Then he added, "Well, if Yuji did hear us I bet he'll be more prompt about finding his own place." K laughed.

Hiro laughed too, one could only hope. "Give me your pants, Claude."

"That's _very_ suggestive, oh lover of mine," K muttered in mock mortification, but Hiro only gave him a dry look. "Hey, I don't have my normal clothes down here remember? I can't go upstairs in my underwear in front of your brother," K reminded Hiro.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I was just going to throw all this stuff near the wash for tomorrow. Just give me the shirt then," Hiro grabbed the shirt and took everything to the other side of the basement where they had a washer and dryer.

Hiro returned and smiled as K watched him dress back in his regular clothing.

Suddenly K whimpered uncharacteristically.

Hiro looked over at his partner with alarm, "What's the matter?"

"You see, this was one of the reasons I've stayed away from sex. I'm _really_ dying for a cigarette now," moaned K.

Hiro quickly thought and grabbed the Kumagoro hand puppet off the wall. He slipped the thing onto his hand and made his voice go one octave higher, "Don't make the bunny mad, you've been a good boy. But cross the bunny and he will…" Hiro paused thinking, "…give you the ultimate torture!"

With a perked eyebrow K blinked at the puppet. "You wouldn't?"

"I would," squeaked the puppet.

Suddenly K produced a goofy grin and laughed, "You'd have to catch me first. I'm pretty fast you know."

"Be warned," the pink rabbit puppet continued. "Wherever you hide, when you least expect it…you'll get tickled."

K was beaming, all smiles and mirth now, "Hiro, you're such an idiot."

Hiro looked up from behind the puppet, "Heh, I know…but you're smiling now. Anyways, I learned from the best," he added a poked a finger at K's shoulder.

"Ok, so, I'm an idiot too."

They laughed.

"Come, lets go to bed and I'll give you a nice massage, it'll help you go to sleep and forget about smoking," Hiro offered generously.

"Mmm, ok. You know Hiro, thanks again for being so patient with me. I must be driving you mad," K said apologizing once more.

"Aww Claude, I love you, through sickness and health and whatever, right? I just hope you feel better soon that's all," Hiro said taking his lover's hand to lead him upstairs.

"Aren't _you_ going to have a post-sex cigarette?" K wondered out loud.

"If you're not, I'm not," Hiro stated determinedly and flashed a smile back at his partner.

K squeezed Hiro's hand warmly. "I think I'm already feeling better."

They got to the livingroom and quietly tried to get past Yuji so he wouldn't see them. Both noticed with concern, Yuji was watching T.V loudly with the captions on and plugs stuffed in his ears. Hiro looked back at K, but he shrugged. Trying to be as quiet as he could with army boots still on, K followed Hiro up the next flight of stairs.

"Phew, I don't think he saw us," Hiro said at the top of the stairs quietly.

K started to nod just as Yuji began laughing downstairs, "Goodnight Bonnie and Clyde!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys! It took so long to post a new chappy. I hope you can forgive me, but I was side-tracked by this one-shot Kiro fic I wrote XD Inspiration just hit me and I HAD to write it out. But I never leave a story unfinished, so now that I got that one-shot out of my system I can finish this one. I'll post the one-shot when this story is done...unless you'd like to read it? It don't matter to me -grin- I'll give you a hint...it's before K and Hiro knew each other at all...and in Hiro's first person he runs into this man at the beach one evening...he doesn't know it's K and K doesn't know who Hiro is either. Steamy sex on the beach! Huzzah!

SO...yeah this was a really goofy smut filled chappy. The next one something sad, but good happens. I bet you won't see it coming! But it makes me nervous to post it. I'll post it VERY soon, now that I'm back on track and I have a few days off work!

**Reviewers:**

**bitbyboth:** Yes, the Grammy's comes near the end of the story...but no to worry I'll get there I know K quitting smoking, insane! LOL Thanks for the comments!

**Akira Muratake:** Yeah, quitting anything can be so hard. Yay! I'm glad you're a coffee addict instead Kudos for conquering your habit girl! Live action?! Wouldn't that be sooo great! Thanks hun for the comments!

**DreamTimeTails:** Yeah smoking is nasty...worse than weed apparently and more addictive! No kid should be subject to any smoke I agree! Glad you liked the story so far! Thanks hun!

**DIB'S GIRL:** Nah...Suguru doesn't have a crush...he's just embarrassed and maybe slightly turned on -snort- See I suck, because if I ran into K and Hiro doing the jiggy I'd probably die of blood loss and miss EVERYTHING! LOL! I read your fic! Thanks for the comments!

**secret25: **I'm glad you loved Yuji! I love him too...he's just such a laid back cool guy. Oh yeah K totally smokes in the manga. They don't show him doing so in the anime...they show Hiro smoking but not K. But in the manga, K often has a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I know when I first found out K had a family I was like AWW! What?! Why did they have to make him more out of bounds. But then I put my horns on and made Kiro fics LOL! Too bad Judy! Michael is cute tho

**Crowkaiba:** I know! The whole world LOL! It is kinda, eh? I bet a whole one-shot could be done about K quitting smoking..some kind of comedy fic lol! So happy you're enjoying the fic! It will get a bit different after this chapter...

**Nanamii-chan: **-squishes- thank you for your kind words. Really, I'm so stoked that your translating it! It's fun I'm glad you like the easy going pace...I just want them to be kinda normal like.

**teary-eyedgodess: **Thank you so much for reading! I enjoy your comments, thanks again!


	7. The Double Whammy

**The Gun and the Guitar – Part 3**

**Chapter 7:** The Double Whammy

"**HIROSHI!"**

Hiroshi stopped and turned around, he saw Shuichi running down the hall towards him. He waited patiently for his buddy to catch up to him in the hallway—he was headed for the studio. "What is it?" he asked, wondering what Shuichi was hollering about.

"I've finished the song for Yuki!" the vocalist clamoured happily, huffing and puffing, catching his breath. He held out a piece of crumply paper while hunched over, "Sorry if it's a bit sloppy."

"Man, did you run all the way here or something?" Hiro regarded Shuichi's tousled hair and the sweat beading on his forehead. Hiro took the paper and read over the scrawl that was Shuichi's hand writing, "Hey, this isn't bad. Is this my copy?"

Shuichi shook his head yes and Hiro put the lyrics in his pocket.

"I'm really proud of it," Shuichi claimed as they continued to walk towards the studio. "I want to start rehearsing as soon as possible!" He seemed ready to tear through the walls.

Hmm, Hiro thought about that. "Shuichi, don't tell the others about asking Yuki to marry you, just say you wrote a new song that you want to sing at the Grammy's, ok?" Hiro told his best friend.

"Why, won't they be excited?" Shuichi questioned, casting Hiroshi a speculative eye.

"Oh, of course they will, but you don't want anyone to, you know...get in your way so just keep the line, "Yuki will you marry me?" out of the new song for now. Besides, Suguru might tell Tohma and well, K would be mad at me if he knew I meddled," Hiro explained, patting Shuichi's head.

"Do you really think K would be mad?" Shuichi asked and added, "But, it's only something I'm saying at the end of the song so don't worry Hiro, it's not really even part of the song itself." Shuichi blushed as he thought about it. "It would be weird going 'Yuki will you marry me?' over and over every time we practiced it, eh? Ok, I won't say it and everyone can be surprised and I won't get you into trouble." Shuichi giggled. "Eee! I can't believe I'm going to do this...Shindou is ready, he _is _ready!"

Hiro smiled broadly and nodded. "It'll definitely be a show to remember. The Grammy's are only a month and a half away. Let's kick some ass with this song! We should get Suguru to make up a new arrangement, let's put our trust in him, or, did you have something in mind? I have a really cool riff I've been working on and I'd love to use it on this," Hiro rambled on.

"I have some ideas but I'll talk to Suguru about it...ooo a new riff? I can't wait to hear it!" said the singer almost bursting with his new project.

The guitarist groaned, "You two better not spend the whole time fighting."

"I promise, geesh, have some faith, Hiro. Anyways, I'm too happy to argue with him I want this to be _purr_-fect," Shuichi gushed, his face one big smile and his eyes alight with energy.

"What has to be _purr-fect_?"

Both men snapped their heads up and saw K standing before them.

"Err…did I interrupt something?" he asked coolly, glancing from Hiroshi to Shuichi.

"It's nothing, Claude," Hiro jumped in with rather quickly, sidling up to K and drawing his finger down his navy tie, "Gee, where did you come from, sneaking up on us that way." He hadn't heard K come out of the studio.

Shuichi studied Hiro oddly, watching him fiddle with K's tie. It was amusing, Hiro could act so cool and relaxed, but around K he sometimes acted just like he did with Yuki. Shuichi sniggered. The singer looked up at K, exclaiming, "I wrote a new song!"

K could almost do the happy dance, "Really?! Yay, I'm so happy no one had to force you this time."

"It wasn't my idea it was Hir—"

Hiro blanched. "Hey! What do you know, its lunch time!" Hiro cut in briskly and grabbed K by the arm, hauling him away from Shuichi.

"I-I thought we were going to practice a little more before lunch…but, I guess not," Shuichi murmured, blinking with bafflement as he watched his friend leave. "Hey, can you get me some strawberry Pocky while you're out?!" hollered Shuichi to Hiro.

Hiro gave Shuichi a backward wave, "No problem, I'll see you after lunch!"

"Hiro…what's the big rush?" K asked confused.

"I'm hungry," the brunette said shrugging.

K pursed his lips and studied Hiro carefully, "Are you up to something?"

"Me? No, no," Hiro said casually waving his hand at his partner. Hmm, something to change the subject, "Hey, you're not chewing gum today."

"You noticed," K replied smiling, "Yeah, I didn't need it today. Finally I can live through a day now without feeling strung out."

"That's awesome; you've inspired me, Claude. I think I'll give up the habit too. Thankfully, I don't smoke as much as you did and maybe it won't be so hard," Hiro declared. Meh, he'd been thinking about it anyways.

K beamed, "I'll be behind you all the way. You know…you're looking rather cute today." Gah! Hiro always made him feel like a lovesick twit.

Hiro blushed as he felt his lovers eyes scanning him over, "Thanks, you always look cute too or is handsome a better word?"

"I don't care as long as you don't say it in front of the guys…and what's with calling me Claude at work all the sudden?" K huffed.

Ignoring K, Hiro looked at his watch—it was about _that_ time. His eyes widened and he grabbed K by the hand and urged him to the stairwell. Their footsteps echoed throughout the stairway, the Level 3 door clicking shut behind them. Hiro wrapped his arms around K and leaned up, giving him a steamy kiss.

"Hey...what's the big deal?" K mumbled over Hiro's lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me…I'm so hot," Hiro demanded urgently.

K wasn't sure what had come over Hiro, but he wasn't going to argue, he gave in and held Hiro back. They leaned against the glass window of the third floor stairwell platform, smooching.

"Are you sure you're not on some kind of drug?" K murmured brushing a hand over Hiro's hair.

Hiro laughed and assured, "No drugs…I just need you right now. Can you blame me?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being sweet-talked?" whispered K, kissing along Hiro's cheek.

Hiro groaned, "Can't I just take a moment to kiss my husband and tell him how much he turns me on?" With that Hiro parted K's mouth to hush him and gave him a wet kiss.

Steps echoed up the stairs as an NG employee came to the third floor, clearing their throat.

K and Hiro broke their kiss and looked to see who was there.

It was Tohma!

Humming and hawing, K focused on his boss, turning redder than he'd ever had in his life.

Tohma raised his eyebrows and gave them a cheeky smile. "Still feeling that newlywed thing, huh?" the NG president asked smiling, he seemed to be coming in from outside since he was wearing his fur-trimmed black coat.

Hiro scratched his head dumbly, pretending to be unsure what to say. _This was just_ _perfect._ Tohma was coming back from lunch at his everyday scheduled time, something Hiro discovered recently. He needed a place where he could pull off the next part of his plan, and when he found out that Tohma often took the stairs up after his lunch, Hiro knew what he had to do. And what great timing! Shuichi just gave him the new lyrics—now Hiro could get this party started.

"He-he yeah, newlywed stuff…h-how rude of us," K stammered, "Forgive me."

"Oh it's fine, I've been there once myself," the short blonde said cheerfully waving his hand at them.

K seemed to relax. "Yes isn't love grand…well, we were going to lunch, have a good day bossman." K grabbed Hiro's hand hastily, leading him down the stairs.

As they went Hiro cunningly dropped his copy of Shuichi's new song to the floor.

Tohma saw the piece of paper fall from Hiro's pocket and was about to say something, until he saw the words, _"Yuki's song"_ written on it. Hmm, Tohma picked it up and began to read.

* * *

"**Well, **_**that**_** was **sort ofembarrassing. We just _had_ to take the stairs today, didn't we?" K said complaining a little. "What's the matter with you today, Hiroshi?" Even K didn't want to get on Tohma's bad side.

"Tohma said he didn't care, so, chill out," Hiro said gruffly, he hated kissing corporate butt. "There is nothing wrong with me…besides, who knows what _he_ does in his office, eh?"

K eyes widened, but he dropped the subject.

As soon as they got outside a blast of cool air hit them. It was a cloudy, blustery fall day. Hiro crossed his arms from the chill, "I should have brought my jacket." It was cold enough that his breath was crystallizing in front of him.

"Well, you were the one in a hurry, remember?" K reminded Hiro.

Hiro shrugged and was flattered when K placed his suit jacket over his shoulders. He looked at his lover and smiled. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"I have a long-sleeved shirt on and you're wearing that flimsy t-shirt, go on, you look all retro now." The blonde gave him a crooked smile.

Hiro grinned back and slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the beige jacket closed in front of him. It was still warm with K's body heat. Hiro took a hold of his husband's hand and squeezed it. Inside he was anxiously wondering what Tohma was thinking right now. If he was correct, then Tohma would make Shuichi's dreams come true. It might not be pretty at first, but Hiro had a feeling things would work out.

Just then a reporter who habitually lived out front of the NG building jumped in front of them and snapped a picture. "Wow, Nakano Hiroshi and his manager thanks!" cried the thin little man who ran off before either could stop him.

They tried not to make it a habit to do anything lovey-dovey in public and no hype followed them home, so far. To this point both men managed to keep things fairly quiet in Japan. But now Hiro didn't care who knew—let the press take their pictures. He was sure Shuichi was right it wouldn't affect his popularity with Bad Luck.

K immediately had his gun drawn, ready to go after the sneaky reporter, but Hiro tugged his gun-arm down.

"I could go after him and break his camera." K let go of Hiro's hand, still used to being incognito.

But Hiro grabbed it back, holding K's hand firmly. "You can put your gun away because I'm _not_ letting go," Hiro said determinedly. "I'm sick of that shit…hiding and pretending to be someone I'm not. If you've noticed I haven't taken off my wedding ring since—I told you I don't care who knows about us anymore."

"In that case…I hope my hair looked good," K muttered, returning the gun to the holster.

Hiro laughed. "At least yours is tied back; mine's blowing all over the place." He brushed some hair that was stuck to his mouth aside.

They went to a small café type place, a two minute walk from work. K went to the counter and ordered them lunch and then sat down with Hiro at a small table away from the windows. Just then Hiro remembered Shuichi wanted Pocky.

"I think I'll go get Shuichi his candy while we wait for lunch…I'll be right back."

"Sure, just watch out for rabid fans, please?" K warned, looking at a text message on his phone.

Hiro hugged the beige suit jacket closed again as he went back outside. There was a variety store the next building over that carried every kind of Pocky product available. He strolled along the street with the rest of Tokyo's working class; a few gave him looks of recognition. But Hiro wasn't thinking about them, he was thinking about Tohma, Shuichi and Yuki, he was hoping his idea would really work—but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange noise.

It sounded sort of like a cat. He paused and glanced down the dirty laneway between the buildings, noting the cans of garbage and litter. He didn't see any cats, besides; it would be a weird place for a cat to be anyways.

He heard another strangled cry. It didn't sound like a cat this time, he thought, as alarm bells began to gong in Hiro's mind.

The guitarist entered the long laneway, taking hesitant steps over the crunchy asphalt—sudden flashes of his near rape in Toronto screamed through his mind. He touched his leg, where he'd been stabbed and felt his stomach knot and he fought the urge to turn around and flee. The cry came again, it was urgent and scared. Panic and adrenaline began to flow through Hiro's veins; he hurried to find the source of the crying. He ran the rest of the way to the end of the ally, which ended at a block concrete wall.

Hiro looked down and stopped breathing. There, covered in newspapers, was a newborn baby… Shocked beyond belief, Hiro tore out of his jacket and quickly bundled up the infant still attached to its umbilical cord and all. Feeling nothing but cold urgency, Hiro held onto the baby protectively and ran back to the café.

Everyone, including K, looked up at the sudden commotion as Hiro came barrelling into the place.

"Call an ambulance Claude, now!" cried Hiro, his voice trembling.

Looking puzzled, K quickly dialled 119 for an ambulance. As the phone rang, he dashed over to Hiro and demanded, "What happened?!" He realized Hiro was holding something wrapped in his suit jacket. "What's in there?" he asked and looked at what was bundled in Hiro's arms. K was speechless, he heard the operator trilling in his ear, asking him to explain the situation repeatedly. Quickly finding his wits, he calmly explained the problem and gave the café's address.

A loud wail came from the bundle in Hiro's arms. Everyone in the place was looking on at the situation. Many of the women had their hands held to their mouths in shock. Murmuring rang through the air, people buzzing with concern. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"A baby…" K breathed. "Where…where did you…" K stammered as the infant let out another wail.

"I found it in the laneway…" Hiro explained to K with utter disbelief in his voice. "How could someone just…how can they just…"

"I don't know, Hiro," K offered softly, placing his hand on Hiro's shoulder, noting his pale face. "The world can be a really cruel place sometimes."

The ambulance pulled up to the curb outside in minutes. K urged Hiro to follow him and they walked out to the paramedics.

By now a large group of people was hanging around, many pointing out the fact that Hiroshi Nakano was carrying a baby. Even that nosey reporter that took their picture earlier had sniffed out the situation, his camera clicking away.

K made them all keep their distance with his gun drawn and pointed on the crowd. And Hiro, unable to concentrate on anything but the baby in his arms, handed the infant over to a female attendant. She took the baby inside the ambulance with urgency. There was another paramedic, a man, who ignored people's questions and came around back to close the doors.

Before he could stop himself, Hiro stopped the guy, "Please, let me go with you?"

The paramedic looked at him hesitantly but nodded, "Hurry up then. The police will be at the hospital, they'll want to question you, get in."

K watched as Hiro climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Wait!" he hollered jumped in after him. "I'm with him," K told the exasperated looking paramedic.

The paramedic said nothing and swung the doors shut; he dashed to the driver's seat and sped off, sirens blaring.

"Will the baby be alright?" Hiro demanded as soon as they were on route, watching as the female paramedic tended to the child. She had already wrapped the baby in a heated blanket and was now checking vital signs.

"I really can't say at this moment, just be lucky you found her when you did. I'd say this baby was probably born within the hour. Sadly, this isn't a rare thing," the woman told them her voice even and cool.

Hiro stared at the woman across from him; she'd seen this sort of thing before. He wasn't sure what to say, his hands were shaking, heart pounding. A range of emotions burned inside, this had to be the most unfair beginning to life he'd ever witnessed! His stomach twisted with disgust for humankind at the moment, but also with relief that he'd found the child in time. He realized the paramedic had called the child a 'her'. Her miniature hand popped out of the fuzzy blue blanket and fisted angrily as she wailed loudly. As he observed, Hiro noticed her black hair was matted and her face red from fierce angry crying.

Hiro reached out to touch the tiniest fingers he'd ever seen. The baby's hand was cool but suddenly that little hand gripped his warm thumb.

The wailing ceased momentarily…

The baby girl was watching him and Hiro shared an unspoken promise with her, even if he didn't know exactly what that promise was yet. But as quickly as the crying had stopped, it started up again. Hiro silently encouraged her to cry as loudly as she could.

"Hiro…Hiro?"

"Huh?" Hiro blinked and looked over at K. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just …I have to make sure she'll be okay," Hiro said resolutely.

"Of course, we'll wait as long as we need to," K promised.

Moments later they arrived at the nearby hospital, and Hiro followed the paramedics into the busy building. He pushed past glass doors and into the emergency waiting area and reception. They took the baby past a set of automatic double doors, which shut in his face.

It was as far as Hiro was allowed to go.

Hiro stood sort of defeated like…there was nothing else he could do now. The guitarist turned around looking for K who was standing nearby watching him intently.

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can. Come on, take a seat and I'll get you a coffee, ok?" K offered and led Hiro to the seating area. "I'll be right back. I'm going to call the studio and let everyone know where we are."

Hiro nodded and sat down on a plastic brown chair. He watched his husband pulling out his cell phone and head for the exit. From where he sat, he vacantly watched K speaking into the phone. He wasn't sure why, but he felt cold, he was shivering. But he sat silent, darkly silent. All he could see behind his eyes was that abandoned child in a dirty laneway, cold, alone…forgotten.

Hiro never noticed K had returned until he placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly, blinking the visions from his mind.

"Hiroshi...it'll be alright," K said softly and sat down beside him. He handed Hiro a cup of coffee.

"I'm just a bit shaken up and disgusted with mankind at the moment," Hiro offered coldly, but he took the hot coffee gratefully.

"I don't doubt it. There is no answer for what people do sometimes…how can we begin to even understand something like this? If we think of all the horrible things all the time, stuff we can't stop…it'd drive us insane," K expressed eloquently and scanned the area. Frowning, he noticed a few people had already discovered them.

"Yeah, I know, but it just seems so unfair. She wasn't _asked_ to be born…it just tears my heart out," Hiro said with anguish, settling miserable grey eyes on K's.

"I know, but she's safe now, let's think of it that way," K said thoughtfully and added, "I saw a cop car outside I'm sure they are going to question you soon."

Hiro nodded.

Sure enough K was right, and two uniformed policemen came into the waiting room. They walked over and stood before them. They urged them to remain seated and took a seat across from them in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. They introduced themselves and simply asked Hiro to inform them about what happened. By the time Hiro was done his adrenaline flowed again.

When the officers got up to leave, Hiro jumped to his feet. "What happens to her if everything is ok?"

The oldest policeman with greying hair answered, "The first thing we do is make an appeal for the mother or father to return…because half the time it's a young girl, she's traumatized and probably needs help. Sometimes we reunite parents with their abandoned children and sometimes we can never locate them. But this baby will probably stay in the hospital for awhile, I can't say how long exactly. If everything is good, she'll be handed over to foster carers. And when they feel it's alright, she'll be put up for adoption." The officer looked like he was going to say more, but a ruckus caught his attention.

A swarm of reporters came through the glass doors and settled their sights on Hiroshi.

"Look its true, Nakano Hiroshi is here!" one of them cried. The group of reporters began to make their way over but K stood up, hands on his hips, facing the mob. They halted in their tracks.

"No one interviews Hiroshi until its O.K'd by me," K barked at them.

"You might want to consider leaving here for now…we can escort you out and give you and your friend a ride home?" spoke the younger male officer.

But Hiro didn't think so. He brushed past K who shot him a look of surprise as he made his way to towards the press. "It's alright K. I just have a few things to say."

K wasn't about to let his man get mobbed so he stood behind Hiro and crossed his arms looking all authoritative.

The yammering bomb of questions was intense, but Hiro ignored them all. "I have just one thing to say," he tried but the press didn't seem to hear him.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" roared K from behind him.

Everyone, including the E.R personnel became quiet.

"Better, go ahead Hiroshi," K said pleasantly.

Hiro blinked. "Right…I just want to say—yes, I did find a child abandoned like garbage in a dirty laneway earlier. I can't imagine how anyone could do such a despicable thing. Whoever you are…I _beg_ you to reconsider. But I also make you this promise. If you don't return to reclaim your child….I promise to make sure she finds a loving home where she will _never_ feel abandoned again." Hiro's voice began to strain as emotions threatened to pour out of him. He talked through clenched teeth, "I hope the mother is watching this realizes what a horrible mistake she's made, you are the _worst_."

When the journalists knew he was finished, they began to drill him with questions again. But Hiro shoved past—with a little help from K out of the ring of hungry reporters.

They weren't about to let up with a statement like that, they wanted more!

K hauled Hiro past the double _Do Not Enter_ doors and found an empty supply room, yanking Hiro inside before anyone could complain.

"Why did we come in here?" Hiro questioned, K seemed to ignore him for a moment as he hunted around the small room, shelves lining the walls and filled with hospital supplies.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah ha!" K exclaimed and picked up a candy-striper smock and smiled. He handed one to Hiro and put one on himself.

Hiro looked at the smock questionably.

"Come on, let's ditch those reporters and go find ourselves a little baby, huh?" K stood there smirking.

Hiro's face lit up, he readily agreed pulled the smock over his clothes.

Donned in candy striper smocks, which in K's opinion didn't seem too fitting for two guys, they meandered to the children's floor.

"I hope they don't think we're some kind of perverts or something—this is a bit creepy," Hiro muttered as they passed a nurse who looked at them funny. But she didn't pursue them.

They wandered until they found the nursery.

"I hate hospitals," declared K looking uneasily around.

"Do you think they brought the baby up here already?" Hiro wondered and peered through the glass at the babies on the other side.

"Dunno…I'm just happy this glass is soundproof. Seems like a lot of unhappy crying going on in there." K scratched his head wondering why they had to cry so much. It brought him back to when Michael was a baby. But babies were sweet, he was a father after all, it was natural.

Hiro snickered at K's expression. "I can't believe I'm standing here looking through this glass at all. I—I never felt like this before. Something about today really makes me see things differently," the brunette claimed, "Like how valuable life is."

Steps came down the hall and they looked over to see. K felt Hiro stiffen. The baby that went past in the bassinette was indeed Hiro's rescued little treasure.

"It's her," whispered Hiro and watched the nurse park the bassinette, covered in a dome and an I.V near the window. She cast the both of them a strange look but nonetheless continued her work tending to another needy child.

K wasn't looking at the child in the bassinette, he was watching Hiroshi. There was a look on the man's face he'd never seen before; it was like watching Hiro's heart breaking right before his eyes. He wondered if Hiro knew it yet, but K could see it. Hiro had fallen in love with something that wasn't his. He recalled Hiro's promise to the press, how exactly did Hiro believe he could help find the child a good home? It wouldn't really be up to him; sure he could stick his nose into it, but K wasn't sure that would actually help.

Hiro was a celebrity and every Tom, Dick and Jane will want to adopt the baby girl—in the end she might not end up in a proper home.

There were two sides to this—it wasn't like a lost puppy or kitten. You couldn't put it in a basket at the end of your driveway and hope someone will see a sign, "Take Me Home". But K didn't doubt his Hiroshi one bit either; the man had serious passion when he was driven. Actually, the look on Hiro's face sort of scared him too. If he didn't know any better, he bet Hiro wanted to take that kid home.

K gulped. Wasn't Michael enough?

Ack! K put a stop to his thoughts; he was getting carried away here. Hiro promised a good deed, to find the kid a home and he imagined him to achieve it. Either way he'd never seen Hiro like this before…so much like a mother hen.

"Hiro, what ever you do, don't set yourself up only to have your heart broken. There are a lot of unanswered questions regarding this kid's life," K advised softly to Hiro.

Hiro looked over at K in astonishment. What did he mean exactly? He wasn't ready to hear K's explanation though. He answered, "Yeah I know," He sighed. "I just never experienced something like this…I'll keep an eye on her progress—hopefully a nice family will take her, huh?"

"Hopefully," K repeated genuinely. "Come on, we need to pick up Michael. It's that time already—our work day is shot, let's go home," K offered tugging off the smock and chucking it into a hallway laundry basket.

The brunette did the same, but he glanced back at the little baby and swallowed a lump in his throat. Closing his eyes he turned away and took the hand that was offered to him, gripping it tightly. Numbly, he let K lead him out of the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: ** This had to be one of the most trying chapters I ever had to write, besides that near rape one from GnG 1. This is where the drama comes in...Hiro finds a child. It's sad...this does happen everyday all over the world. I bet now you can see where I'm going with this story. It's different...but I hope you don't mind. I promise great things to come XD

**Reviewers:** Thanks guys for still sticking with me! Wee! I'm happy for anyone that enjoyed the last twisted chapter there lol! It was just for fun really. Thank you **Crowkaiba** (HAHA dumb and HOT...that was exactly what Bonnie and Clyde was about! I'm glad you enjoyed it), **Surrender Your Weasels**, **wolffan **(-squishes- your comments always give me a burst of confidence...especially when this GnG 3 makes me feel incredibly nervous to post), **Akira Muratake** (LOL Kodak moment...I can so picture that! HAHA! Thanks hun that made me laugh!)


	8. Thinking of You

**The Gun and the Guitar – Part 3**

**Chapter 8:** Thinking of You

**K had been sure** to sneak them out of the hospital so Hiro didn't get bothered by the reporters again. He'd hailed them a cab and returned to NG where the whole gang anxiously awaited them. They heard the news, everyone did, and when they entered the lobby of the building the people there gave Hiro a round of applause.

But Hiroshi waved them off and blushed. It wasn't a big deal, so he'd found a baby; did that really make him a hero?

K explained they'd only come by quickly to tell the band that they could take the rest of day off. Plus, he needed a private word with Sakano, because he knew they had to figure out how they were going to deal with the media. He didn't want Hiroshi to overhear.

Shuichi was pleased to hear he had the rest of the day off and Suguru didn't seem bothered. Instead they both jumped on Hiro to ask him questions of his ordeal. Hiro didn't mind explaining to his friends about what happened.

"How awful," Shuichi murmured sadly. "I watched you make your statement on television…Hiro, you were _so_ cool!"

Hiro looked away bashfully.

K and Sakano came into the studio.

"You should see the traffic on Bad Luck's webpage; there are already tons of comments for Hiroshi there. Your fans consider you national hero. I've been getting a lot of phone calls," Sakano mentioned but was interrupted by yet another phone call. He held up his finger as if to excuse himself.

Hiro caught the producer glance at him as he answered the phone. He groaned when he heard something about a morning news show.

"I can't deal with this anymore today…K, please, let's just go get Michael," Hiro pleaded to his husband. K nodded at him.

They went to pick up the third Winchester and headed home.

For two men that had managed to dodge the press all this time, leaving them wondering about their relationship, certainly found novel bait that brought them to their front lawn by the double now. By the time they got home there were a slew of reporters outside their house, waiting.

"Shit, they're here already," Hiro groaned, "This whole thing has started a circus."

"Well, it's a big deal to most people and a huge scoop for the press. You're famous and you've rescued an abandoned child that otherwise would have froze to death. The whole thing reeks of drama, Hiroshi, its natural," the blonde explained.

"Daddy, are we going to be on television?" Michael wondered from the backseat, peering over at the people on the front lawn.

"Michael, I want you to stay out of this. I'll make sure no one will bother you," K assured.

"Claude, what are you going to do…please, no lasers from the sky," begged Hiro.

"I gave up on those lasers a long time ago, Hiro." K gave a weak laugh, remembering the numerous messes he'd made with them in the past. "Maybe you should just give a press conference…well, on the lawn that is," he said calmly.

"_What?!" _

"Well, think about the publicity this is for Bad Luck, and it's a good deed, it's not like they caught us with our pants down or anything." K paused to laugh at his own joke. "Really Hiro, go show them the proud person you are for saving that kid today, you deserve it."

"Well I guess, but after I let them drill me for questions, I hope they leave us alone then," the guitarist stated optimistically.

K didn't answer that, the world known as "the press" was a manifestation of creatures that roamed the red streets of hell that he was sure of. But at least Hiro would get some well deserved recognition and gain a few popularity points. K knew Hiro didn't like to use these sorts of tactics for Bad Luck, but screw it! This was golden and K wasn't going to let his husband's modesty and pride get in the way.

Hiro stepped out of the car and let the press corner him. He answered their questions and gave them information that made them gasp. Hiro talked for about twenty minutes and soon K joined him—after taking Michael indoors and closing the curtains.

But the line of questions began to stray from the abandoned child, to nosier questions about Hiro's living arrangements and his relationship again. The cameras were then aimed at both of them.

Hiro felt unsure what to say, he looked at K like an answer would prevail itself. Hiro knew that he said he didn't care anymore, but, he wasn't about to make his home a joke for all of Japan either. What if the press went crazy with it and made their lives miserable? Suddenly Hiro thought of Shuichi…the press found out about him and Yuki, they hounded them for a while, but it faded. Wait…_a joke?!_ Hiro couldn't believe he'd even thought that! His life was _far_ from a joke…

"Yes, I live with K and his son," Hiro stated, spotting his brother and Michael peeking out from behind the curtain upstairs.

"Rumour has it you two are lovers, but you've never disclosed if that is true. Is it?" asked a young woman.

Once more Hiro glanced at K and then back to the reporter. "It is true," Hiro finally admitted.

The press began to chatter now with loads of new-fangled questions.

"There is a ring on your finger, can you explain that?" questioned a hip looking young man holding a _JMT_ microphone, it stood for Japan Music Television.

"Yes, it's a wedding band," Hiro revealed.

"And how does that impact your fan base? Don't you fear that what kind of message your sending?"

Hiro made a face of displeasure. "Tsk, the only message it sends, is that, as a person we're free to love who ever we want regardless of gender—no one has a right to deny that. Bad Luck fans won't let us down," he claimed confidently.

"Do you and Shindou Shuichi share domestic secrets?"

"Does this house belong to you?"

"Isn't your husband a lot older than you…wasn't he married previously to a Hollywood star?"

"How have your parents reacted…have they disowned you?"

That's when Hiro held up his hand, irritated by shameless line of questions. "I think I've answered enough enquiries, goodnight."

The press, of course, wanted to hear more. But Hiro shoved past them, but realized K wasn't with him. He turned around and saw that the reporters now had him cornered. _Bad idea_ thought Hiro and watched as K pulled a grenade out his pocket. Those reporters never learn.

"I think everyone has said enough this evening, don't you think? Now get out of here," K muttered casually to the reporters. He began to count to ten. The reporter's eyes widened and they scurried off when K threatened to pull the pin. He waited until everyone got into their vehicles and drove off. He turned back to Hiro and smiled.

"There angel, see, they are all gone, I'd say that was record time too." K checked his watch and stopped the timer and snorted. "Twenty seconds!"

Hiro shook his head at his crazy husband, but he had to admit, K had a way with getting rid of reporters. "And you didn't even have to pull out your gun," he remarked.

* * *

**The first thing** K did was turn off the phone ringers, just for tonight. Yuji had made dinner, but it was a quiet event. Michael ate quickly and had gone to his room to play a video game. K ate a little slower than usual, glancing at Hiro from time to time. And Hiro picked at his food, thinking. Yuji was the only one that talked, he told them he'd found a new place and was going to move out by the end of the week. Not a day went by where he didn't tease Hiro about his fetish for schoolgirl costumes. But Hiro didn't have the heart to tell him that the costume had once belonged to K. He gave his brother a smile at his news. It wasn't that he didn't love the man but it would be nice to have his space back.

Afterwards, Hiro disappeared to his bedroom seeking solitude. He perched himself on the bay window and plucked at his guitar softly. Once alone, he felt his eyes prick with hot tears that wanted to come out. But they wouldn't come yet…he felt kind of numb. He thought of what happened earlier today…how recklessly life could be tossed away. He let his mind drift over a whirlwind of thoughts for hours before K came into the room.

"Are you alright?" K asked from the doorway. "A lot has happened today, do you need anything? I could make you tea, or warm milk…do you need a blanket?"

Hiro gave a tiny wry smile. "No," he whispered.

"Are you upset about telling the press about us?"

Hiroshi paused playing and looked over at K who stood with his hands in his jean pockets, his feet bare. His aura teemed with concern. "I'm not ashamed of us, so, I wasn't going to lie. But I am worried people might make fun of us I guess. You're my family now…I don't want people to disrespect you or Michael." Hiro sighed heavily. He stared down at his guitar, his heart burdened.

K made an annoyed sound with his tongue. "It's not so uncommon, two men living together anymore, so fuck them. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks."

"Yeah, but...what about Michael?"

"He's a tough kid Hiroshi; you know that more than anyone. What doesn't bring him down only makes him stronger. He doesn't seem phased by us living together…so everyone else can live with it too." K softened, "I admired your honesty and strength today—truly I did. Today, you were my hero. "

Hiroshi's head shot up again and he studied his partner's disquieted blue eyes. He questioned softly, "So you're not mad at me for saying the truth?"

"Why would I be mad? Because of Bad Luck? This'll all blow over and the media will find some fresh meat," K told Hiro.

"That's true," Hiro agreed. He had also been wondering—after that promise he made to the media—how he'd go about making sure that child found a good home. All he really wanted was to make sure that child got the proper care she deserved. He just wanted to be a part of that.

K went over and sat next to Hiro, he pet a soothing hand over his hair. "I can tell you have tornados swirling around in that head of yours. Don't try to solve everything tonight. Forget those reporters, forget about any perils for Bad Luck, that's my job," he claimed, glancing out the window and down at the street below. It was dark now and only a soft orange glow from the street lamp offered light. He didn't see any reporters and the neighbourhood seemed quiet, there was only a couple walking by with their dog.

Smiling at K, Hiro said, "Don't worry everything is ok."

"Good, you know, for a minute there today, I thought you were going to make me a dad again," K quipped and chuckled until he saw Hiro's smile vanish. Opps...

Hiro didn't say anything to that comment, what _could_ he say? He wasn't sure about things himself. All he knew was that he was a young man with a lot of love to give. But he also knew it wouldn't be fair to K; maybe he didn't want more family. Did he have that right to demand it of K, Hiro didn't think so. He had to be realistic here; he knew what he was walking into when he got married to an older man. Damn, why did life have to be so confusing?! And _why_ was he bothering to worry about this topic all the sudden? He had K and Michael—he had a career to think about, and the upcoming Grammy's.

"Hiroshi…sometimes I speak before I think. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know one day, if you really, _really_ want it…I won't deny you fatherhood," K spoke softly. "It's the best feeling in the world..." He ran a fingertip down the bridge of Hiro's nose and over his lips. Then he cupped Hiro's chin to make the brunette look up at him. "Ok?"

Hiro stared into K's eyes, searching, wondering if he'd heard that right. He couldn't help it, a tear leaked out from the corner of his eye. He couldn't hide the pain he felt in front of a man that loved him so much…a man he trusted more than anyone. Hiro needed K's console, he wanted to surrender. "My chest hurts when I think about today…it's like all this time I've been going around blindly while all these horrible things are happening…how can people be so cruel?" Hiro murmured, lips trembling, still watching K's eyes as his filled with more tears.

"That's it, let it all out," K soothed, still holding Hiro's face up. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, "Tell me everything that's making you sad."

"Maybe I'm just a bleeding heart, but it's like nothing seems the same anymore. What is the point to everything? Life just seems more precious and we take it for granted. What if I was meant to find her? What does that mean…it scares me," Hiro said letting all his fears and anxieties out.

"Mmmhmm, it is scary," K said sympathetically, he leaned in to kiss over Hiro's wet cheeks, over his bloodshot eyes lovingly. "Did you understand what I said about fatherhood?"

"Yeah…" Hiro breathed, his eyes still closed as K kissed over them, "I needed to hear that more than you know."

"I think I can understand," K murmured. He watched as Hiro opened his watery grey eyes, "You know you're so beautiful when you cry..."

That made Hiro huff, tears still falling. He didn't care.

K let go of Hiro's chin and gathered him into a warm hug. He let his man cry until he was finished, until all the pain of the day washed out. "Come on, it's late, let's get comfortable and snuggle under the covers," the blonde offered genuinely and he didn't mean hanky-panky.

"Ok," Hiro mumbled quietly and set his guitar to the side. He stood and began to undress.

"Halt!" K demanded and shut the curtains quickly. "Those reporters would pee in their pants if they saw you like that." He chuckled.

Hiro gave a tiny smirk then, he chuckled faintly. "Thanks. I'm just a bit out of it."

K urged Hiro closer and began to undress him himself, "Just let me take care of you tonight then."

K could be so sweet sometimes, Hiro thought. He really knew how to make him feel better. But Hiro still had worries. "Tomorrow's going to be worse," he stated as K loosened his belt.

But K reached up and put a finger to his lips, "Sshh, forget about it, let me deal with that. You're not allowed to stress, it makes for yucky guitar playing," K insisted, letting Hiro's pants drop to the floor.

Amused a little, Hiro stood there watching K as he sat on the window seat, motioning for him to lift his foot, Hiro obliged and lifted each foot to allow K to remove his socks. He stood there naked now. He could feel K looking him over in one of those quiet thoughtful ways of his.

"You know...at moments like this I still can't believe you said yes when I asked you to marry me. It was such a spontaneous thing on my part—I may be older than you but you are years ahead of me, Hiroshi. I mean that in a good way...you're an incredible person. I'm so fortunate," K said wistfully.

Hiro didn't know what to say. K wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his cheek against his lower belly and hugged him. He tried to say the right words, "Claude...it's a moment like this that reminds me why I _did_ say yes. You're so good to me...I'm the one that's fortunate." He held K's head to him, petting over his hair, enjoying the sweet way in which they embraced.

It was such a perfect moment, until, Hiro's stomach growled, making them giggle.

"Oh, I hear your tummy talking." K looked up then, "Are you hungry? I did notice that you were only picking at your food tonight."

"A little bit," Hiro admitted.

K got to his feet, "I'll go get you something. What would you like, something sweet, savoury, or maybe something warm? Like a bowl of noodles, mmm, or how about those rice thingies we have left in the fridge, _onigiri_ was it?"

Hiro chortled. "Actually..." he blinked sheepishly as if he were asking too much, "Could you make me one of your sandwiches. You know the ones with tomatoes and lettuce, I kind of like the cheeses you put on it and that spread stuff...I can't remember how to say it English..."

"Mayonnaise?"

"Yes," Hiro nodded happily, "My mother never bought cheese and never used mayon-ize, err, mayo-stuff, and it's great."

K couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. It was amusing that even if he was the foreigner here in this country, Hiroshi was a foreigner to Western food. "So you _do_ like some of the things I make after all. I thought you complained my 'American food' would make you fat and clog your arteries? Moderation...that's all it is," K explained easily.

Hiro wore a droll face. 'Moderation' to K was wolfing down _three_ sandwiches, whole containers of _takoyaki_, or, Michael and his leftovers. He had no idea where K put it all. "Ok, so I've learned to like a few things. But I like how your sandwiches taste. I've tried to copy them, but they never taste the same..."

"That's because I have a secret ingredient." K nodded craftily.

Hiro's eyebrow perked up. "Can't you share it with me?"

"Hmm...I dunno. Its top secret, but since you're such a sweet guy, maybe I can share just this once," K said playfully, he leaned over and whispered his secret.

"Garlic?" Hiro spoke out loud.

"You see, I tell you and you blabbed it already."

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Yep, that's all there is too it. You just rub a piece of garlic over the toasted bread and it brings your sandwich to life!"

Hiro's tummy complained again. "_This_ is such bad naked...there are something things you just shouldn't do naked," he moaned and placed a hand on his stomach as if to make it stop growling.

K headed for the door, tittering from Hiro's protest, "Nah, there's no such thing as bad naked for you...everything you do naked is hot Mr. Winchester."

Hiro rolled his eyes again.

'Hey, at least I didn't call you Mrs..."

Hiro gaped and threw a window cushion in K's direction. But the man was already headed down the stairs snickering as he went.

* * *

**The press was **still hot on Hiro's tail for several days. Everyone in Bad Luck found themselves undercover and dodging nosey reporters and fans. Hiro got the worst of it...Sakano and K talked him into appearing on a late night program, where they talked to him about his ordeal, but the band got to play at the end of the show. He was beginning to feel like an activist in some ways, as if reminding the general public how wrong it was to give birth to unwanted children. As if he was some spokesperson for safe sex! Guh!

He wanted it all to go away.

It was getting over done, magazines ate up the news, fans thought he was a hero, they even gushed about how hot his 'American lover' was. Didn't he say he was married? K wasn't just a lover, like some kind of cheap affair. The drama, the hype was grating on the nerves. He couldn't go anywhere without being noticed...it was like he had no privacy at all.

But the one place that was closest to private was NG. At least at work he could breathe a little. Today he was sitting in the conference room as Sakano discussed their itinerary for the upcoming Grammy trip in New York.

The award show was only a month away but Christmas and New Years was even closer.

"We'll be on a tight schedule, we have a load of interviews, one photo shoot and here is your copy of the Grammy programme..."

Sakano's voice faded away as Hiro drew lazy circles with his finger on the smooth lacquered table top. He was craving a cigarette, but, he hadn't had one since he said he gave them up...still, the desire for one came now and again. Although, he was no where near as bad as K was, actually, and Hiro blushed at the thought, he found he sated his cravings with sex. So unlike K... He smirked faintly as he placed his chin in his hand, gazing off in space, finally finding a moment to relax. Poor K, he didn't know what hit him lately. Hiro snickered serenely to himself, totally unaware that everyone was watching him. His thoughts moved onto Christmas, a holiday he hardly concerned himself with in the past. In Japan, New Years is what mattered most. But Michael was literally going ballistic. K told him American's take Christmas _very_ seriously. After getting the lowdown about how this worked, Hiro realized they were all to buy gifts for each other. And since Michael was a kid, he'd get a lot of presents from a make-believe jolly round man called Santa Claus. K also mentioned that Judy would be taking Michael just after the twenty-fifth, and she would keep him for an extended vacation till mid January. Michael would miss a few weeks of school, but his teacher had promised to give him the work for the time off. This way he wouldn't fall behind.

Vaguely Sakano's voice rambled on as Hiro focused on presents. He already knew what he was going to get Michael. But he needed an idea for K, hmm. What does one get a man like that? Guns? No... Jewellery? Hell no... It wasn't like he didn't have the funds, and he wanted to get K something that would make his jaw drop, something cool. He'd have to think about it, the right gift would come to mind...he yawned and wondered if K would come back soon. Maybe he could pounce his hubby in his office today.

"Earth to Hiro...hell-o?"

"Eh?" Hiro sounded, casting uninterested eyes at the group.

"Did you even hear what we were just talking about?" Shuichi asked his friend irritatingly, nudging him with his elbow. He'd totally cut off Sakano's explanation about who would be performing at the Grammy's.

"Uh, yeah sure," Hiro lied and sat up straight in his chair, glaring at Shuichi's intrusion all of the sudden.

"Can you please stop day dreaming about our _manager_ for one second?" the vocalist jeered, seeming oddly agitated.

Hiro gaped at Shuichi and hollered, "I'm not, dumbass!"

"Brainer!"

The guitarist was miffed now. Sakano and Suguru stood nearby wearing puzzled faces as Hiro and Shuichi sat fuming at each other.

"Man, WHAT is up your ass today?" Hiro demanded, feeling the brunt of Shuichi's 'problem'.

"Waa! Yuki got a call last night and now he's acting sorta funny! He wouldn't tell me who it was and he seemed mad at me. _Me!_ He went into his bedroom and slammed the door after the phone call and locked me out...I had to sleep on the couch," Shuichi moaned.

Hiro was surprised Shuichi had held this in all morning. He seemed a little fidgety but that was nothing unusual. "_Acting funny?_ Maybe it was an annoying telemarketer...you know they call my place at dinner time and K gets on the phone and tells them--This call is being recorded for official police business, please state your name and address and we'll get—"

"Hiro! It wasn't a telemarketer I'm sure of it," Shuichi insisted, thumping his forehead to the table dramatically. He mumbled, "I did something sneaky. I found out who the last caller was through the phone service and well..." He glanced over at Sakano and the Tohma-mini-me. "I can't say right now."

Hiro saw where Shuichi was looking, he understood. He had a sinking feeling he knew who the caller was as well. He sighed. But he was expecting this; it was all part of his plan. "Don't worry. Yuki will get over it. I hope."

"_You hope?!"_ Shuichi mocked. "Do _you_ know what's happening? Do you know why Yuki is acting this way?"

Hiro looked incredulous, "How would _I_ know what his problem is?" He sat back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Just be patient Shuichi."

Shrugging, Shuichi whined, "I guess."

"Good, let's let Sakano finish his work so we can go jam a little...try out that new song of yours," Hiro suggested.

Shuichi only sighed.

Just then Sakano's phone began to ring and Hiro overheard, "K you can't do that! – No, NG will never agree to that clause..._what?!_ You can't make them agree at gunpoint..." The man went on until he eventually came to decision with K. Hiro had no idea what that was about but he did find it amusing. No matter how they handled business together, Sakano and K got the job done, that he knew.

"Sorry about that, now where were we?" Sakano continued and handed them all another programme.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over venues they may appear at, photo shoots that would require their handsome faces, and even magazines that wanted to drill them about their talent.

Hiro resumed leaning back on his chair, he wasn't worried about Shuichi in the least—it only meant that what he thought would happen, was happening. Satisfied with his genius, Hiro returned to his fluffy thoughts and this time he did day dream about their 'manager'.

* * *

**When Hiro** and K got home after work, towing a noisy Michael with them, Yuji was headed out of the house.

"Where are you going, Yuj?" Hiro asked.

Yuji Nakano twirled a shiny silver key on a chain, "Moving into my new place tonight, bro."

"So you're leaving now, just before dinner?" Hiro wondered.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, I already raided your fridge, I have to go sign the lease tonight or they'll give it to someone else," Yuji explained slipping into his jacket jean jacket.

"Do you need a ride?" the guitarist offered.

"Well…it would be cool if you're offering," Yuji said hopefully, casting K a glance.

"Go ahead Hiro. I'll have dinner ready by the time you return, ok. Just disguise yourself really well so the reporters don't follow you," K warned his husband.

Hiro kissed K on the cheek and grabbed his helmet and the spare one for Yuji. "Come on then let's go."

The ride was half way across town. This evening was becoming bitterly cold. Hiro had been smart to bring along a scarf to wrap around his face under the helmet to keep from freezing. Yuji was clinging to him firmly, his own face buried against his back. When they got to the complex of apartment buildings, were Yuji would be living, he spoke up and told Hiro which building he wanted to go to.

After they parked the bike, Hiro decided to follow his brother.

"You don't have to come with me," Yuji insisted.

"I'm not leaving until I see you sign that lease, so let's go," Hiro stated and let Yuji guide him inside the building.

It wasn't a bad building, not exactly a palace but it was decent. Hiro was happy to see that his brother could at least afford this joint but he had to wonder where he got his money from. Money and Yuji were both unsolved mysteries, enigmas. They met up with some old fart that seemed a little shady to Hiro but none-the-less produced a lease. Hiro read over it carefully, he didn't want his brother signing something he'd regret later.

"Look little brother, do you think I can't read?" Yuji grabbed the lease from his brother hastily.

Hiro grabbed it back, "I just don't want you to get screwed Yuj. Is that a crime?"

Yuji didn't answer him and Hiro finished reading the contract, he didn't see anything suspicious and let Yuji sign it. They went to see the apartment which was already furnished. It was a simple place, good for his brother. Hiro wondered about food in Yuji's fridge and dug out his wallet. He handed Yuji some cash.

"Hiroshi...I can't take that," Yuji said waving his hands, although his eyes didn't leave the offering.

"Take it or I'll just leave it here on the table," Hiro pledged. He wasn't about to leave until he knew his brother was taken care of.

Yuji sighed, he wasn't rich at the moment and he needed to land a few jobs to get back in the groove. Reluctantly, but gratefully he took the money and pulled his younger brother in a warm hug. "Thanks," he muttered, touched by Hiro's empathetic heart.

Hiro scoffed, his brother was a big lout but he still had to love him, right? He laughed. "Anytime, just call me if you need anything," Hiro said sincerely.

"You're the best brother a guy could have...I'm sorry I'm such a pain in the ass," Yuji offered.

Hiro clucked his tongue. "And don't forget it," he joshed.

Yuji chuckled. "Go on Hiro, go home to your family, I'll be alright," Yuji said very chipper like and literally shooed his brother out the door. He handed him the extra helmet.

"Goodnight Yuji!" Hiro called from the other said of the door. He wandered to the elevator and thought, hmm, _my family_, he let the words play over in his mind. It was then the he decided to take a detour before heading home.

He ended up in the visitor's parking lot at the hospital. To see baby Emi—that was the name Hiro had given her. Earlier today it just came to mind, Emi was a perfect Japanese name. The 'E' stood for blessed and 'MI' stood for beauty. Emi was both beautiful and blessed to him. But he didn't dare tell anyone about his naming of the child...

Careful to wear his disguise, Hiro found his way to the maternity ward. No one bothered him. One nurse knew who he was and she only smiled secretly, allowing him to be there. Then Hiro saw her. There she was all bundled up in a pink sleeper, head covered in a cute little pink hat. Limply her tiny hands rested at her sides as she slept peacefully. Hiro watched her small chest rising and falling. He sighed feeling emotional again.

He spent a good half hour just watching her.

It felt hard to leave, like he was leaving her and part of his heart behind. Hiro felt an empty ache in his chest and swallowed hard as he walked down the ward hall. Man, what was coming over him? K was right; he couldn't let himself get so attached to this child it just hurt too much.

But it was so hard! He had to come see her.

With nothing else to do, Hiro headed back home. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed someone sitting on his front step. He climbed off his bike, pulling his helmet off as well.

"Shuichi?" Hiro said as he walked up to the front door. "What are you doing here?"

His best friend didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked miserable.

Shuichi wailed, "Tohma came over tonight and kicked me out. He looked really pissed off, I mean he still looked calm, but he had these eyes. It freaked me out! He told me to get lost and said he needed to talk to Yuki in private!"

Hiro nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry to hear that, Shuichi. You can stay with us for as long as you need, Shu--"

"But I want to be home with my Yuki!" he cried.

"I'm sure in a few hours, Yuki will let you come home. Come on, Claude has dinner waiting."

Shuichi got up in a defeated state and entered the house. As Hiro followed his best friend in he smirked. Things were going just as planned.

* * *

**A/N: **Will update soon'ish!

**Reviewers:**

**DIB'S GIRL:** Weeee! Thank you!

**wolffan**: Yes! That picture would be awesome -fangirls- lol Actually, Hiro can be quite the plotter. Have you read the Gravitation manga? Hiro plots twice in that. The first time he plotted it backfired and Shuichi was pissed off XD The second time was really genius. K says something to Hiro like, "You're such a good friend...you started the whole thing, right?" -squishes- thanks for still reading!

**Akira Muratake**: Yes humanity can be crazy sometimes. YAY! Thanks for still reading! And your lovely comments!

**bitbyboth:** Hehe...I see you figured out that part of the story -grins- Actually you were right on the money...Hiro has named the little girl lol! Thank you for you comments hun! Much love!


	9. Bad Luck is Never Boring

**The Gun and the Guitar -- Part 3**

**Chapter 9**: Bad Luck is Never Boring

**K was certainly** surprised to see Shuichi come in with Hiroshi on his trail. Hiro must have just been returning from dropping Yuji off at his new place. In fact Shuichi appeared haggard and upset which made K nervous. His prized star wasn't supposed to be upset.

"What's going on?" he wondered evenly, holding a pot by the handles, his hands covered with red oven mitts.

"Mr. Seguchi came over and kicked me out!" the younger man with violet eyes stated wildly, as fresh salty tears began to pour down his face.

The blonde looked to Hiro who just shrugged. K looked back over at Shuichi, he hated to watch him crying, which was often, but still—Tohma was upsetting his singer again! What for?! K could never understand how a guy with a smokin' hot wife could spend so much time wallygaggin' over Yuki. And after all this time of no problems with the three of them for at least two years, why was there a dilemma now? K's spidey-senses were picking up a faint trail of sabotage.

"I'm sure Yuki will handle Tohma and you can go home soon. I'll drop you off later and stick around to make sure you get in the house," Hiro reassured his long time friend. "Tohma probably just has a pickle up his ass tonight and Yuki will deal with him."

"I hope so," Shuichi huffed and flopped down in the living room armchair, pulling his knees up to his chest. He sighed and sniffed.

"I have some equipment, we could go spy on them?" K offered easily. He was curious as to what would have Tohma riled up enough to kick Shuichi out of his own home. But the president always had his reasons—it was enough to make K concerned.

Hiro shot K a worried look and shook his head, "No Claude, I'm sure you guys are just overreacting. Um…what did you make for dinner hun?" The brunette patted his husband on the cheek sweetly not at all acting concerned for Shuichi. He looked down into the pot K was holding.

K looked at Hiro perplexed but stated, "Spaghetti…err...you're welcome to stay for dinner, Shuichi."

The singer explained he wasn't hungry right now and asked for hot tea instead.

"I'll make it," Hiro offered and took off to the kitchen.

K set the pot of spaghetti on the stove and took off his oven mitts. He called for Michael to come eat dinner, and then studied Shuichi from afar. This whole scenario had him troubled...something was just not right here. It nagged!

He offered, "Just relax watch some T.V—let's not lose our heads, eh?"

Shuichi looked over surprised at K, he nodded. He would try to stay calm. But suddenly Michael bounded down the stairs. "Shuichi!" the boy cried.

"Hi Michael," Shuichi said all humdrum.

"Do you know what day is coming?!" Michael asked the singer excitedly.

Shuichi shook his head no.

"Christmas!" cried Michael, bouncing up and down happily.

K laughed faintly, "He's been going on about this ever since it turned December." It was that time of year and K thought soon he'd have to get a tree for Michael. Of course it would have to be a fake one since there were no real trees sold as Christmas trees in Japan. Well none that he knew of and even if they did, it would cost a fortune! But they did sell decorations and lights.

Shuichi's eyes actually lit up for a moment. "Yes Christmas, with presents and cake and those green leafs which you hang up and have to kiss under…" He thought of Yuki again and sighed again.

"Ewwww…kissing! Gross!" Michael cried making a disgusted face.

"It's called _mistletoe_ Shuichi," K explained and eyed Hiro coming in with tea for everyone. Speaking of mistletoe, he'd have to remember to put it under every doorway.

"Oh, you guys are talking about Christmas." Hiroshi grinned and sang obnoxiously, "I already have your presents figured out." The guitarist had to admit this gift giving thing was fun! He couldn't wait for the twenty-fifth.

"Really?!" Michael cast a glowing gaze at Hiroshi, "What is it?!"

"Now Michael, you know you don't get to find out until Christmas day." K snickered at his restless son but realized what Hiro has said fully. "You got my present too?! EEee! What is it?!" K begged his eyes as round as saucers. He sounded just like his son.

Michael scoffed and jeered, _"DAD!"_

Shuichi had to laugh at them. It was different when Hiro was on his own, living in his own place. It had become his sanctuary, his safe haven when he needed a place to run to. 

But now Hiro wasn't alone and he worried he'd lost that sanctuary, but actually...K and Michael at home was pleasant. It was times like this that K didn't seem as psychotic as he did at work—he was human after all. They were lightening his mood with all their joyful Christmas talk. _Sigh._ Hiro and K were so happy, so family like...it was wonderful to see his friend have that. He was sure Yuki and him were just as happy, but not right now. Was he just worrying to much like he usually did when it came to anything concerning his novelist lover? Probably, but something about the look on Tohma's face made him really nervous. It was like Tohma knew something and he was in the dark. Hiro's laughter brought him out of reflection.

"You two will just have to wait so, nyah. You can even search all over the house and you won't find it." Hiro stuck his tongue out. He wandered over to sit next to K on the sofa.

K and Michael both visibly pouted.

"I'm going to get dinner," Michael announced and took off to the kitchen.

K and Shuichi sipped their tea.

Hiro complained, "Guys, if I don't eat something I'm going to shrivel up and die..."

K guffawed amusedly.

Shuichi could smell the scent of Michael's meal wafting past his nose as the boy took a seat at the table...it smelled really good! "That smells really spicy...maybe I will have some," Shuichi relented.

"That's the spirit!" K cheered and ran out to the kitchen to get plates and cutlery. He returned to the dinner table to a seated Hiro and Shuichi and dished out the food. He then sat himself down as well.

This was the first time Shuichi tried K's cooking. He pushed the pasta in a red meat sauce around on his plate. Sometimes he felt like he was entering a new world when he came to Hiro's new home, half Japanese and half American, just like its inhabitants. He picked up a piece of toasted bread that dripped with butter and smelled...heavenly! His mouth watered and placating his Yuki-saddness with food, he wolfed it down.

Hiroshi, K and Michael all stopped, mid-chew to watch Shuichi as he slurped up a long spaghetti noodle loudly.

"Mmm! This is great," Shuichi mumbled over a mouthful of food, "Hiro, you must be converted."

Hiro swallowed. "Nah, not completely...last time I checked I was still Japanese," he kidded.

Shuichi chuckled and K shook his head ruefully.

The guitarist offered, "One thing I have learned is English, well, I'm still working on it...I'm only speaking Japanese because you're here, Shuichi. I think it's going to come in handy now when we go to the Grammy's."

"Yeah, I hate it when you and K speak in English it's like you're talking in code," Shuichi mused with a half sulk.

Hiro chuckled and continued to eat his dinner.

"If Hiro cooked more often then he wouldn't have to eat American food so much," K pointed out.

"Is that some kind of hint that I'm domestically inept?" Hiro muttered looking a little indignantly at K. "I'm a great cook...I'm just...lazy." He shrugged and smirked at his shortcoming and bit into crusty garlic bread, mmm!—if K was going to cook he wasn't going to argue.

K snickered, "Angel, you're a great cook and I don't mind cooking more often. It just means you get to clean the bathrooms...a fair trade."

Hiro made a face.

"So we're going to celebrate New Years in New York this year, that'll be something," Shuichi attempted to make small talk.

They spent the next while talking about the upcoming trip and New Years in New York. They would go a little early so they could take advantage of the hype and the publicity possibilities before the awards show. They were booked to play at a live house and show up on a radio talk show. They had an interview with a magazine and this was all before the Grammy award show.

Michael finished and bored with Grammy talk, he took off to play with his toys before bed.

But the idle conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Shuichi paused eating a noodle hanging half way out of his mouth.

K went to answer it.

"Where's Shuichi?" It was Yuki's voice.

K let the fellow blonde into the house and moments later he returned to the dinning room table. He flashed Hiro a look and they both watched Yuki carefully, surprised to see him here.

Yuki took a seat at the table too and arched a brow in question at his partner who had spaghetti noodles hanging from his mouth. "The trick is to chew then swallow Shuichi…chew then swallow," the writer said sarcastically to his lover. Yuki thought that sometimes Shuichi would forget to dress himself because he was to busy gawking at him. Even if he pretended he didn't notice, he did.

"Want some tea or coffee?" Hiro offered the man that smelled of crisp winter air. He noticed Yuki's cheeks were pink from cold.

"I'm not really in the mood to hang out here," Yuki said flatly, making no attempt to take off his coat and relax.

Shuichi managed to swallow his mouthful and clean his face. "Yuki!" he cried, thrusting his chair back and diving at his tall lover.

Yuki yawned. "It's getting late and I'm tired let's go home." He tried to get up but Shuichi was still hanging on him.

K and Hiro looked on.

"Look, you're getting heavy brat!" complained Yuki, who indeed looked tired, fed-up like.

Shuichi let go reluctantly and demanded, "Why did Tohma kick me out of my own place?! I want to know!"

Yuki didn't answer. Instead, he looked from K to Hiro and told them, "I'm coming with you to New York."

Manager and guitarist blinked at that and spluttered, "R-really?"

"What are you both deaf?" Yuki responded.

Hiro couldn't help but grit his teeth to hold back his victory cheer. His eyes gleamed and he caught K staring at him just then. Quickly, he cast his eyes away.

Shuichi was still gaping at Yuki before he shouted, "_REALLY?!_ YAY!! Is that what Tohma came by to talk to you about? I still don't know why he had to kick me out...but, who cares! Yuki gets to come to New York with me! The whole world can watch us walk down the red carpet!" The singer looked like he was going to positively float away.

But K looked at Yuki warily, "I didn't know you enjoyed travelling with us so much, is there a reason?"

"None of your business, maybe I want to show Shuichi the sights or something, so what," Yuki replied looking coolly at K.

K returned the cool stare; he wasn't buying that for a second. It smelled fishier than a sushi chef's kitchen. "Sure New York is positively glorious in the winter time. It's only like minus twenty half of the time," K said sarcastically. "It's a wind tunnel and just hope you don't run into Little Miss Panda Bear."

Yuki almost growled at that comment. "I'm sure Reiji would love to see sweet little me again," he retorted. "But you never know, the Grammy's are on her turf after all."

Shuichi clamped his hands to his ears, "_Please_ don't do anything to get her going guys, please swear it?!"

Yuki and K glanced at Shuichi, "I can't be bothered," Yuki said.

K knew how Shuichi felt about Reiji, the girl everyone called Rage. K shuddered. She had more bazookas then he did, plus an arsenal of helicopters and whatever her dear ol' Dad let her use at the expense of XMR Records. "I'm sure all that stuff is in the past, just be wary of Trojan horses," laughed K. He really didn't think she'd cause anymore trouble now.

"You mean like her gifts of gasoline in a bottle disguised as water, which you tried to get me to drink!" Shuichi cried at K.

K shrugged and held up his hands innocently, "I'd never do that, heh." He flashed a look at Hiro who was gaping at him.

"You're going to have to fill me in one day on that trip to New York you ALL took without me and Suguru," Hiro mentioned sourly taking a sip of his cold tea.

"Okay, enough skipping through memory lane. Home. Now," Yuki ordered Shuichi and got up.

"Bye guys!" sang Shuichi all happy now and clinging to Yuki's arm. "Thanks for dinner."

"See you at work tomorrow," Hiro called and watched them leave, smiling. After the door closed he looked at K, "Wow, Yuki is going with us New York. It was shocking enough that he came with us on our North American tour but--"

"_BUT_," K repeated, cutting off Hiro, "Something shady is going on _and_ I think you know what it is Hiro."

Hiro shrugged, "What makes you think that?" He wore a sly look, he couldn't help it.

K rested his elbows on the table studying Hiro's cocky pose. "Well, first I noticed you keep changing the subject every time I'm around Shuichi. That day you dragged me out for lunch early...tonight when I offered to spy for Shuichi. You seem way too calm about this...I know what Shuichi means to you, don't think I don't know. You're a good friend."

Hiro played his poker face.

"You don't fool me angel. You should see the look on your face right now in a mirror...tell me why Tohma is harassing Yuki and Shuichi."

The guitarist sighed and debated on telling K. Damn, he hated lying to his man, it wasn't cool, but K would get mad, he was sure of it.

"Hir_ooo_…" K whined but a touch of anger, "Tell me…I know you're capable of plotting schemes. I hope you don't mess it up either, your plans have backfired in the past remember?"

"Gah, don't remind me!" Hiro spat, "It's not so much of a scheme." He got up and went over to K and sat on his lap at the table. "I'm scared you'll just get mad."

K smiled softly at Hiro and put his arms around him. Their faces were very close and the blonde asked, "It can't be that bad right? It won't be bad for Bad Luck will it?"

Hiro hesitated, "I...I don't think so."

A flat expression came over K's face. "You…'don't think so'? _HIRO!_"

"What?" Hiro asked innocently and freed K's hair from its hair tie. He then ran his fingers through the soft tresses and planted a kiss on K's brow.

K closed his eyes at the tender assault. "Stop trying to distract me you evil schemer!" He laughed incredulously, grabbing Hiro by the wrists.

"Oh…alright, I'll tell you," Hiro said and leaned close to whisper next to K's ear.

K's eyes shot open, he was speechless.

Hiro studied his man for a response, but K just sat there, stunned. "You're mad at me...I guess I don't blame you..."

"I—Hiro..._that_ is a dangerous game you're playing, I just don't know what to say yet. I am a bit angry...I mean, if this doesn't work; you've stirred a _whole_ lot of shit."

"I think it'll work and if it doesn't, meh, they'll get over it," Hiro said with a smile, "I mean, come on, you see how Tohma dots on Yuki...that's how I knew I had to use him."

"Well, there is no stopping what you've started now...you've gone too far. At least the Grammy show will be entertaining." K began to grin, "You know, even after two years with Bad Luck you guys still have my head spinning. Bad Luck is never boring."

Hiro just laughed.

* * *

**Christmas night** was upon them so fast it left everyone dizzy with the holiday rush. And the Winchesters were busy putting up their Christmas tree. Michael was beaming and eagerly helping putting up decorations. They sang carols and wrapped presents for Shuichi, Suguru, Sakano and even Yuki. Hiro had never done this before, but this year it was different. He had gained some new traditions when he married K. Plus, Michael insisted on presents for everyone, so, the last few days they spent shopping for gifts.

"I never had a tree in my house before, my mom only used pine and bamboo to decorate for New Years, but never Christmas," Hiro explained.

"I can't believe I had to go to school today!" cried Michael. "My friend says we don't get a holiday until New Years how unfair!"

K and Hiro laughed at Michael, "Well, you don't have to worry your going to see your mom for a few weeks soon anyways."

"Yay...I miss Mommy. Will I be able to bring my presents with me?" Michael wondered.

"I'm not sure about all of them, but some I guess," K told him as he tried to untangle a string of tree lights.

"I've been a good boy so Santa will bring me lots of presents, right?" Michael prodded hoping to get verification on the quantity of presents to come.

"Santa? Oh right, I forgot," Hiro murmured.

K shot a stricken look at Hiro. "That's right! The big jolly man in red will visit tonight HO-HO-HO," went K. Then he made a twisting motion over his lips with his fingers, telling Hiro to 'zip it!'

"_Dad_…I know Santa is not real anymore," Michael droned and rolled his eyes.

Hiro laughed. He saw K's shocked look as he gaped at Michael. Seems he had no idea Michael knew that Santa was not real anymore. Ha, ha! It reminded him of the time when Michael called them both 'dad' in Los Angeles for the first time, and K had also learned that the kid discovered they were gay. Poor, _poor_ Claude, he had looked like someone had just announced the cancellation of Guns Monthly magazine.

"So this means no milk and cookies left out for Santa?" K looked hard done-by.

"But you were the one that ate the cookies Dad!" howled Michael at his father like he was being _so_ dense. "I'll still leave them out for you if you want?" the boy offered, patting his dad's arm.

K smiled warmly at his sweet kid. "I look forward to it," he said sincerely and grabbed Michael in for a fierce hug. But when he went to plant kisses on Michael's pink cheeks the boy squealed in protest. Soon the tender moment was broken by rough-housing.

The tree threatened to topple over as father and son played. Hiro laughed at them but peacefully hung decorations on the shaky tree, singing Christmas carols poorly in English. Leaning to the right, the guitarist calmly dodged a plastic nutcracker that zoomed by his ear. He stopped what he was doing and frowned at Michael and K for their over zealous play, they were totally ruining his moment!

Hrmph! Hiro grabbed a pine cone and aiming for K's head—he fired.

"Owww!" K suddenly cried and rubbing his noggin. "Oohh! You're going to get it!"

Hiro yelped as K jumped up after him, they ran around the tree and the living room. Michael thought it was the funniest thing ever.

Hiro stopped on the other side of the tree, K on the opposite side. He threatened K with a collection of plastic apples he was holding but suddenly a blue star zipped by—just grazing Hiro's ear. K had fired first. "You cheater!" Hiro cried and let K have it. He fired the apples lobbing them over the tree like missiles at K.

Michael was giggling so hard he was clutching his stomach. But joining Hiro's side, Michael caught a few apples.

"Apples won't defeat my blue stars of death!" declared K looking happily flushed from the play.

"They're atomic apples Dad!"

"Uh no, I'm _sooo_ scared!" K cried and pretended to shake with fear. He released a rain of plastic blue stars on Hiro and Michael from all directions. They laughed and dodged the ornaments.

They played until all the ornaments were strewn across the place and tinsel was tangled in their hair. It took at least an hour to clean up and place everything on the tree where it belonged. When their work was finally finished they stood back to view their work proudly.

"My first Christmas tree," whispered Hiro proudly.

"Look at all the room for presents," muttered Michael, yawning despite his excitement.

"Merry Christmas guys," K said softly, "It's midnight."

"YAY!" cheered Michael.

Indeed it was midnight and K told Michael to hit the hay. Tonight Michael didn't put up a fuss at all and went to bed—after all no Santa or presents would come if he tried to stay up.

K wandered back downstairs, he'd changed into pyjamas. He wanted to spend a little quiet time with Hiro before they went to bed. A soft smile came to his lips; he loved this season and not because of the madness of it or the presents. But Christmas brought everyone together. NG had there offices closed tomorrow and K planned on making Christmas dinner for Hiroshi's parents. For the first time in years he had a real reason to be happy about Christmas. It had been weird when he was divorced and Judy and he shared holiday time separately with Michael. But this time Hiro's parents were going to come over. Since they weren't going to be here for New Years this would be nice. For the Nakano's, it would be the beginning of a new custom, and so far they seemed fairly intrigued.

Hiroshi heard K come back downstairs, but wander into the kitchen. He heard him fiddle with the tea kettle, the tinkling of cups he took from the cupboard. As he waited he thought he was happy that his family would finally get to see the new house and spend time together, since, he had nothing to hide now. Plus, ever since all this baby stuff happened, Hiro had found his mother called often to find out what was going on with the child her son had found. Apparently the police could not find the mother of Emi and the hospital was getting ready to put the child into foster care. Soon she would be put up for adoption.

That scared Hiro more than he knew.

But for some reason Hiro found it highly comforting to see his mom so vivacious about this child. Often he thought he heard a tiny bit of sadness in her voice as she mentioned more than once that she wouldn't see grandkids from him. The guitarist could only sigh, what could he say? It was true, he wouldn't be giving his mother a grandchild to spoil rotten and watch grow up. Hiro felt that annoying twist in his stomach, he felt jealous of people with kids or families with new babies. He couldn't admit that he wanted Emi all to himself. Already there was a growing list of people that desired to adopt the baby girl, though officials were diligent and scanning prospective parents thoroughly. All Hiro could do was visit the child, something he did almost everyday. He spent hours at the hospital, watching the nurse fed, change and rock Emi.

Inside, he felt torn as to what he really wanted to do. At first all he wanted was for Emi to receive a loving family that would care for her, but now, he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to have her. _Could he care for a child? _

Many people had expressed—even on live television that they wanted to adopt the child discovered by Hiroshi Nakano. This in itself made Hiro annoyed, stupid people like that he certainly did NOT want adopting Emi. But how could he make sure of that in reality? People could be chameleons when they wanted to be.

"There are those tornadoes in your head again," K spoke as he flicked off the main lights so the room was darkened expect the Christmas tree. He sat on the floor next to Hiro and handed him a hot cup of tea.

They stared at the tree that was blinking and flashing with colourful lights in the hushed quiet of twilight.

"It's pretty isn't?" K asked softly, crossing his legs and gazing at the mesmerizing lights.

"I can't stop watching," murmured Hiro sipping his tea and sighing at the calmness he felt. Right now everything felt alright with the world—except baby Emi. She was all alone.

K set his tea down and rubbed a hand over Hiro's back softly, "How was the child...I heard you went to visit her when you were talking on the phone with your mother."

Hiro glanced over at K, whom he hadn't realized had put on pyjama pants, but wore no shirt. His hair was brushed out and not in a ponytail. He smiled at the red pyjama pants which had white snowflakes on them. Actually, under the soft glow of the Christmas tree, K kind of looked like a present himself. There really _was_ a Santa Claus, Hiro thought. "You look so cute like that," Hiro said, unable to hide his grin.

K rolled his eyes, "Well, it's just no fun watching the tree in regular clothes...Christmas makes me feel like a kid again. So, you never answered my question."

"She was good. I think the nurses are getting used to me..." Hiro's eyes shot open.

K suddenly frowned. "You mean you've been visiting the child a lot?" K asked.

Hiro shrugged. "Just a few times," he lied. "Anyways, I think the hospital is getting ready to put her into foster care. She can be adopted soon..."

K just nodded. He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth again like he did, when he said to Hiro he'd thought he'd made him a dad again. At the time he was just kidding around. But he didn't know that Hiro was visiting the child this much...hmm. He too had thought _a lot_ about what life would be like with another kid in the house. It wasn't something he ever thought he'd have to think about really. But sometimes this was just 

how life worked, unexpectedly. Still, he'd come to the conclusion that he would let Hiro figure it out. He would have to dig deep inside to find his answers and no one but Hiro could do that.

"I'm sure she'll have a good Christmas Hiro...a lot of caring people are around her everyday, think of all the presents she'll get from admirers?" K offered to sate Hiro's mind for awhile.

"You're right...still, she should have a family to share this night with, and not just people who think its 'cool' that _I _was the one that found her. I'm just a person."

"Perhaps, but there is nothing you can do to change your social standing, Hiro. You are who you are," K advised and decided to change the subject and lightened the mood. He nudged Hiro softly with his shoulder, "I have to wait at least an hour before putting presents under the tree. Michael is sneaky. Will you help?"

Hiro huffed gently with amusement and looked at K, "Of course I will help." He couldn't help notice how a lock of honey blonde hair draped over K's chest in a soft wave. He reached out to touch it, flipping the tendrils idly between his fingers.

It tickled against K's bare skin, but said nothing, just smiled. He picked up his tea and sipped it.

The brunette rested his head on K's shoulder. "Tomorrow may be a little hectic," Hiro said, thinking of his parents now.

"Christmas dinner is always a hectic, but I like it. I hope your parents don't mind turkey and stuffing," the blonde mentioned quietly. "But do you know what helps with all that stress?"

"What?"

"Being with the one you love," K answered sweetly, glancing over at Hiro who met his eyes and held them there for a long silent moment.

Hiro smiled warmly and watched the multiple colours of red, blue, green and yellow dance over K's handsome face. He allowed himself the treat of studying each line, the rise and fall of his lashes; the mischievous arch of his brows. His lover was calling to him... Hiro set his cup of tea on the table behind him and he did the same with K's—whether he asked him to or not.

It was the prelude to a kiss, the moment that led up to the exquisite joining. Hiro loved this moment, it spoke volumes with touches and senses where no words needed to be spoken. With a hand resting behind him on the soft beige carpet of their livingroom, Hiro used his other hand to thumb gently over the feathery tips of K's long lashes. His husband said nothing, only watched him with a calm face as he studied him back. 

Somehow being under the scrutiny of his lover's eyes did not make him feel bashful, but instead intensified how needed K made him feel.

Hiro didn't stop his investigation. He let his thumb continue its journey up and over K's light-coloured brow over his left eye. Then he opened his palm and smoothed it over his lovers face. K sighed at his loving touches and closed his eyes. Hiro heard a soft whispered "I love you" and brushed his fingertips over K's soft lips. They parted slightly at the touch and Hiro leaned over to separately kiss each lip; top then bottom.

K held his breath, not expecting the kiss, and in the surprise opened his mouth a little more. This allowed Hiro to evolve his gentle assault into a wet and warm kiss. The guitarist emphasised his tactful kiss by grasping onto the back of K's head with his hand, and pushing him into the kiss a bit harder--a bit more passionate.

Under the Christmas tree, they made love.

When both were blissfully spent, they put their clothing back on and decided they better put Michael's presents under the tree already. When that was done they ate Santa's cookies with glee and decided to go to bed.

Only, when K was sawing logs Hiro snuck out of bed. He had one little Santa mission of his own to accomplish before morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So, K knows the plot XD I know that I'm keeping it a secret. Although, some of you may have it figured out now, hush now don't give it away. I promise ALL will be revealed at the end like Scooby Do! Now, Hiro has K in on it teehee! So here was a little Christmas fun!

The next chapter we go to New York! Finally, eh? XD Actually there are some references to characters from the manga in New York and things that took place in the manga. And another Manga character makes an appearance! Thanks for bearing with me. It's been hard to update these chapters as fast as I'd like...but its hard when your boss schedules you seven days in a row! -dies- so tired... But I'm always working on this when I get the chance. So thank you Reviewers for reading and commenting. I love to hear what you think! Much love guys!


	10. The BIG Apple

**The Gun and Guitar – Part 3**

**Chapter 10:** The BIG Apple

**Since Michael** was going off with his mother the day after Christmas, K had booked Bad Luck to fly out to New York on the same day. He would take Michael to New York, after which, Judy and Ark would meet the boy to take him the rest of the way to Los Angeles.

Today was the day they were leaving for the big apple.

But K could not stop grinning! He was seated in his brand new shiny shiny black duel-cab Chevy pick-up truck Hiro had given him yesterday for Christmas! This truck had 310 horsepower, a 6600 turbo diesel V8 engine, with 610 pounds of torque. K wanted to spend as much quality time with it before they left for the airport today. He pet over the dashboard lovingly, inhaling that new truck smell. He blinked back silly emotional tears of joy.

Hiro had been generous!

"Claude!" hollered Hiro from outside, hands on his hips, "Are you going to come out of there sometime today?"

K, with his hands on the wheel, glanced over his left shoulder at Hiroshi who stood grinning. He gave his husband a small wave and pushed a button to lower the window a tad. He complained, "I don't want to leave my new baby and go to New York anymore." With that he shut the window, not ready to hear that they had to leave just yet.

The guitarist laughed out loud, he knew K was going to love his new imported truck. The night before Christmas morning he'd parked the new truck down the street so K wouldn't see it. Then when K was asleep he'd snuck out and parked the new truck in the driveway. Hiro placed a Christmas bow on the hood.

Only now it seemed would have to pry the man from his new set of wheels.

Hiro walked leisurely up to the driver's side window in the frigid winter cold and motioned for K to roll down the window again.

K complied and rested his elbow on the door. "Hey baby…wanna ride?"

The guitarist chortled, "You're so silly, come on get your ass out of there and let's go to the airport. Are you sure you're all packed and ready?"

K sighed but told the truck reluctantly to be good while he was gone and that he'd be back very soon.

Hiro was shaking his head as he wandered back inside to call a taxi. Everyone was going to meet them at the airport. Back inside their warm and humble abode, Michael was seated on the couch playing with his new guitar. This year Hiro had gone _all_ out and seeing as K had got him a house for a wedding gift Hiro wanted to make a splash this Christmas. Since Michael had such an interest in his guitar Hiro decided to get him his own. It was a brand new Gibson Standard SG...a beautiful red lacquered guitar.

"Look dads! I can play the intro to Hotel California!" Michael declared and proceeded to play.

Hiro stood beaming proudly and K clapped for his son. It was good but Michael still needed a lot of practice, but he was only young. He had time.

K smiled at his son. "Awesome, now I'm going to have two guitarists to live with."

Hiro laughed.

"Well, I can't wait to see the Def Leopard concert and have dinner at the Rainbow Room in New York!" Hiro was still very excited over K's Christmas gift to him. He also fondled a hip new gold chain he now wore around his neck. K's other gift.

"I knew you'd like that. Those guys have been around for ages but they still rock like champs," K told Hiro, satisfied by his lover's excitement. He had also made reservations at one of New York's most prestigious restaurants, a place that was visited by some of the world's most powerful people.

Making one more check to assure they forgot nothing, Michael, K and Hiroshi all rode to the airport. They talked about yesterdays Christmas dinner. They had been surprised when Shuichi and Yuki came over. The whole dinner was quite festive, K didn't burn the turkey and everyone got a little tipsy on wine. Shuichi and Yuki were surprised by the gifts that were offered to them. Yuki got a beautiful leather bound date book and Shuichi got the latest IPod player. Overall it was good day, except Shuichi who fell asleep on the couch from turkey overdose.

At the airport Hiro and K gave their gifts to Suguru and Sakano while they waited for boarding. Michael bounced near by waiting for them to open them, eagerly.

"Wow guys you shouldn't have," Sakano breathed utterly surprised. Thrilled, both Sakano and Suguru opened an envelope to find passes to an awesome bath house, complete with massages and the whole nine yards.

"They're good for whenever you need to use them," Hiro explained happily.

"Gee, thanks. After this trip, I bet this will come in handy," Suguru confirmed with a smile.

Hiro really enjoyed this whole gift giving thing! And now they were going to New York in hopes of winning a Grammy. How much better does it get? The only thing he worried about was Emi...but he made sure to make his mother promise to call him. He even gave the hospital her phone number and demanded they let him know when she was going to the foster home. He wanted to make sure he got a chance to talk to them, make them promise to find her a good home.

Lost in his thoughts, thoughts that he was still too scared to realize, Hiro barely felt K tap his shoulder to tell him that their plane was boarding.

Blinking the issue aside, he got up to follow everyone down the ramp and to the plane. Nittle Grasper would not be traveling with them this time...they would be coming to New York a few days later. But they were going to be in the same hotel with them.

Hiro wondered what antics would go down this time. Hopefully, Ryuichi wouldn't lose his Kumagoro again.

After a very long flight, in which everyone slept a lot; the plane finally landed in New York. Time-wise it was almost the next day here and everyone felt a little disoriented. K and Hiro waited to meet up with Judy and Ark; everyone went to their rooms at the hotel in downtown Manhattan.

Yawn, "Where are they already?" whined K who wanted to get away from airports already.

"Are you complaining Claude?" went a woman's voice and both Hiro and K turned to see Judy and all her glory.

"Mommy!" Michael cried and ran to hug his mother. She knelt to receive her son with open arms. Nearby Ark stood keeping an eye open so that Judy wouldn't get mauled by fans.

"Ark…" K said gazing upon his long time friend, "Things have been good?"

"Of course…been quiet since you left L.A," said the tall dark-haired man with a huff, his voice lined with slight amusement. He nodded in greeting at Hiro and the musician nodded back.

K chuffed. The crap that happened in L.A was something he'd never forget. "Well as long as you're taking care of Judy; it's all good."

"Claude…" warned Judy. "Don't start butting heads in the first few seconds you two see each other; behave," she demanded coolly.

K laughed then. "Not to worry, just take Michael and have a good holiday together, ok?"

"I intend to," the blonde woman stated assuredly. Thankfully for the scarf and sunglasses Judy wore, she wasn't getting bothered by fans.

Michael hugged his father and Hiro and the two men stood to watch them leave. K sighed heavily as Michael left from his sight...Hiro followed suit.

"I'm going to miss him," the guitarist muttered sadly.

"Me too," K added sullenly and forced himself to turn away.

* * *

**It was interesting** that K never brought up the situation Hiro created between Tohma, Yuki and Shuichi. The evil plan Hiro conjured. Hiro was sure that K would flip out—it wasn't something he wanted to evoke. Maybe K really had faith in him this time. Maybe he believed that this plan would work, and maybe...he believed that love was more important than business.

Hiro snorted in as he lay in his New York hotel bed thinking about the upcoming days ahead. He'd been awaken by the chill he felt when he realized K stolen all the blankets.

Tugging on some of the blankets that Claude had manage to completely wrap around himself like some cocoon, Hiro only got enough material to cover his middle. With a sigh he glanced over at his lover all he saw was a mass of blonde hair buried in the covers, face completely hidden. Hiro knew K was alive only by the silent rise and fall of the wrapped-around blankets and sheets.

Perhaps he should just get up and take a shower instead.

Today they had an interview with some magazine. No big deal, it would be an easy day. And by now Nittle Grasper was here too. They too—like usual—were situated on the same floor of the prestigious hotel they were staying at, top floor.

It was like old times again.

At least K had given them a few days to adjust to the time change and get over the jet lag. This way everyone didn't feel like zombies anymore, almost. But in fact they were becoming restless.

Hiro got up and shuffled to the shower. When he was finished he got K's butt out of bed and decided to start their day. They went to the scheduled interview and afterwards everyone went out to dinner together, chatting animatedly.

"Being here in New York again makes me a bit nervous," Shuichi stated munching noisily on a bread stick.

Yuki huffed. "You get used to it." The writer sat back, looking very posh in his black shirt which was opened at his neck casually. He ran a hand through his tousled but stylish hair.

"It's _freezing_ here," complained Suguru and Sakano nodded agreeing whole heartedly.

"But Central Park is so pretty in the winter—Yuki took me on a carriage ride," Shuichi said and beamed at his lover.

Everyone looked shocked at the writer.

Yuki shrugged at them. He had a slight smug look on his face. Now days Yuki wore a smug look a lot more often. He not only _wanted_ to be here in New York with Shuichi, he _needed_ to be here. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about it, true, he had kept Shuichi locked out of his bedroom for a few days. But he needed to think. After Tohma came over and ranted at him like an old hen, he couldn't help but feel the need to retaliate. That was what bothered him the most, Tohma barking at him like he was his mother...telling him what was good or bad for him—telling him that he was making a mistake. But he got over that and thought seriously about what Tohma told him. Shuichi was going to ask him to marry him in front of the whole world, live and on stage with some new crappy song at the Grammy's. Crappy or not, it still sent him reeling inside! How dare Shuichi take charge that way, put him on the spot? It was so gutsy, _so_ fearless! And how did he know he would have even been hear to hear it live...did Shuichi hope he'd been watching back home? Did he think when he got back to Japan that they'd get married?

Yuki didn't want Shuichi to be the only one in this relationship that was fearless...

He'd come a long way from the hardened shell that he was before Shuichi came along. If this is what would make Shuichi happy...if _this_ is what he wanted...maybe it was time to give it. Damn, his stomach churned with butterflies...he hated and loved New York, such a bittersweet city. Even though, he squashed his history in New York with smite. It was the only way to survive this trip...he had Shuichi to think about. He just hoped Kitazawa Yoshiki wouldn't sniff him out. That chick…or should he say 'man'…was like a lost puppy that kept hanging around begging for food.

Coming out if his reverie, Yuki said, "I did what you wanted."

Shuichi glowed happily.

"Well then, what's on everyone's agenda for tonight?" K asked, they had nothing planned and maybe someone would have a good idea, he thought.

"How about a hotel party hosted by XMR?" cut in a female voice.

Everyone turned their heads at the source and gaped, some cowered.

"_RAGE!_" Shuichi cried and dove under the table, shivering and trembling.

Reiji rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. She stared at them with her short bob of dark hair; still looking much like the 'librarian' that K had once described her as. "You know I hate when you call me that Shuichi. What, can't I come by and welcome you to New York?" she asked heatedly.

A chorus of whimpering came from beneath the table and Yuki spoke for Shuichi. "I expect he still has nightmares about the _last_ time you welcomed him to New York," Yuki gave sarcastically.

Reiji huffed at that and looked at K, "Where's my darling Judy at? Didn't she come to New York as well?"

"Reiji, you know were not together anymore," K explained dryly, "She's gone back to L.A with Michael and Ark for a holiday together." He glanced at Hiro who was watching on intently.

"I know that numbnuts but I still thought she'd want to visit me," Reiji looked hard done by, her best girlfriend didn't even stop by to say hello.

K scoffed at her name calling and stated, "Are you still sore at me for destroying your precious XMR property?"

"K!" warned Shuichi from under the table.

Reiji laughed serenely, "It's in the past guys. I'm a new woman...I've turned a new leaf."

"Should we all find our bomb shelters now or…?" Yuki added with a tight laugh and K slapped his knee laughing at that.

"Ha, ha laugh it up but you know it's not good to make fun of Reiji boys," the small woman that extruded the aura of a hundred Greek gladiators, threatened.

K and Yuki shut up quickly.

"Much better, now I'm serious. I've set up an entire evening of catering and music set up on the top floor where you are all booked. I thought a warm welcome party was in order for my favourite guy," Reiji commented and bent down to peer at Shuichi who was clinging to someone's leg.

"Ah…dude that's my leg your molesting," Hiro said blinking.

Shuichi switched to Yuki's with a, "Heh. A party Reiji? You don't say. There isn't going to be any archers waiting to spear me or an army of panda soldiers ready to capture me, or…or..."

Reiji shook her head, "Nope, only me and Bill and whoever you want to invite to the shindig."

K whooped, "A party!"

"This is very cool, a party in Manhattan, in a five star hotel, hosted by the largest record label in North America. This is going to rawk!" went an excited Suguru.

Hiro laughed at the keyboardist. It was one of the things he loved about him, his sudden mischievousness when he wasn't acting all superior. "Sounds good to me too," the guitarist claimed as well.

Shuichi crawled back up to his seat beside Yuki, "You guys are being led on by her sweet exterior but really she's going to draw us up there and blow up the top floor! How can you fall into her trap?!"

"You know, I think she's being honest," K said genuinely.

"Shuichi you're over reacting," Yuki said, getting a doubly shocked look from his usually happy lover.

"Thanks Reiji, I'll be sure NG credits XMR for their hospitality," Sakano offered.

Seeing that Shuichi was outnumbered, he let himself be dragged along to this "party" that Reiji was throwing for them. It was like an old fashioned hotel party that prom kids might have and get plastered with alcohol. But true to her word, she had the hallway set up with tables that had food and drink galore. And already loud music was pouring down the hallway of the hotel floor completely taken over by Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. The music was coming from nice stereo system at the end of the hall in which Ryuichi was playing with to find the best tunes.

"SHUICHI, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!" cheered the mid thirty-year old seasoned singer. Ryuichi settled on a series of English rock tunes and came over.

Despite Shuichi's feeling of dread, he couldn't stop but smile at Ryuichi's excitement. Ryuichi had a flair for lightening up the moment and now the young singer found it hard to resist. Maybe Reiji wasn't going to blow them up; he smiled and went to grab a drink...sniffing it carefully before putting it to his lips.

"Hi guys," Tohma said coming out of his room.

Sakano straightened up and fixed his tie immediately.

"Ha, ha, relax Sakano," said the president of NG, "Let's enjoy the party Reiji has offered us."

"Yes sir," went the producer, even if he was surprised that Tohma would be so cool about such a rival record company.

Everyone's doors were left opened and both bands ate and drank and had a good time. The hotel floor buzzed with energy as music played and everyone yammered. Shuichi and Ryuichi made it a mission to jump on everyone's bed.

Hiro dodged the two singers as they sped by.

K got in charge of babysitting Kumagoro and spent a good deal of time making the plushie whisper naughty things in Hiro's ear. Noriko dug out her keyboard and Suguru joined in and they jammed on the keys together, improvising with the tunes that spilled from the stereo.

Tohma was watching Yuki carefully over his buzzed-out state of mind.

Actually Yuki was trying to hide from him but every time he looked Tohma was near by. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. He looked absurdly over at his sister's husband, "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Why are you being so grouchy, Eiri?" the short blond asked blinking in a sweet, puppy dog way.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the man. "Because you're trying to keep watch on me and I'm a big boy now…I don't need you to tell me what to do anymore. This isn't the 'old' New York," he hissed.

Tohma smiled softly, "Eiri, you know I'll always watch over you. I just don't like the look on your face. Something tells me you're up to no good. Are you really going to go through with this?"

"What if I am…are you gonna stop me?" Yuki countered, levelling his amber eyes on his old time friend.

Tohma pursed his lips and said nothing.

Sakano was listening near by and over heard Yuki and the boss. But he turned when he heard a new voice.

"I heard there's a party with some wild sex going on."

Tohma and Yuki looked on at the person crashing the party.

"Tatsuha, _what_ are you doing here?" asked Yuki acerbically.

"Why else brother, a certain hot member of Nittle Grasper is here and this monk has come for some soul searchin'," Tatsuha delivered with an evil grin. "Now if you don't mind I have a little fox hunting to do."

"I think he'd crawl over hot coals for Ryuichi," Tohma stated watching the black-haired version of Yuki trail off.

"I imagine that's already been done," Yuki said ironically.

* * *

**Hours later** and everyone rightly buzzed—except Ryuichi who doesn't need alcohol—Reiji stood back and grinned as she viewed the party. It was her turn to do a little hunting. She searched everywhere for Shuichi and when she found him he was singing out on a balcony to all of Manhattan, drunk. Amazingly, Ryuichi wasn't with him. She found the opportunity she'd been looking for and ventured outside.

It took a few moments for the vocalist to notice her and when he did he yelled, "REIJI!" But it wasn't a yell of fear but one of alcohol induced happiness.

Just as she thought, he was courageous when drunk and now he wouldn't put up a fuss. Purr-fect. She moved in closer.

"Don't stop singing its very nice Shuichi," she said putting on her I'm-all-ears voice.

"Me ish happy happy happy…um, where's Yuki?" the drunk singer managed to ask.

"He's busy having fun," Reiji said.

"Oh…well, I should go find him."

"Wait!" XMR's second in command went.

Shuichi halted.

"Didn't you ever once think of me as more than just a crazy woman that chased you all over the world?" Reiji asked, taking a stance with her hand on her hip.

Shuichi hiccupped and stumbled with his words, "I…I…"

"_I knew it…"_

Reiji snapped her head around and looked at Yuki standing in the archway of the patio door.

"You always have some plan don't you Reiji, a scheme?" Yuki said coolly. "Look here Shuichi is _mine_. He'll always be mine and it's never going to change—so get over it bitch!" Yuki snapped stepping closer to Reiji.

Writer and woman glared at each other.

But Reiji's face broke into a smile, "How about I make it interesting? I could settle for both of you. My room in twenty minutes." Reiji held out her keycard.

Yuki eyes widened and Shuichi was too drunk to hear what Reiji had said. He was also to busy humming Nittle Grasper's _Angel Dust_. The writer stepped really close to Reiji and tipped her chin up with his hand. He put on his sultry god-defying sexiness and practically made the girl weak in the knees. "My dick belongs to one person only," he told her acidly, tossing a sad look at his buzzed out lover. His Shuichi might be a silly clown sometimes—guy couldn't even hold his drink—but he was his silly clown.

He looked back at Reiji. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves and enjoy the party, got it?"

Reiji stiffened; being in a high place with Yuki near a ledge was enough for her to agree! She tore away and got safely back inside the hotel room. "Damn you, Yuki Eiri! You don't know what you're missing!" Reiji cursed and left the room.

Yuki smirked and turned back to his lover. "Come here you little minx," he said beckoning Shuichi over.

_SLAM!_

Yuki groaned. Shuichi tackled him onto the other side of the patio door. He should have known better than to call on a drunken Shuichi. Lying back against the hotel room carpet, Shuichi on top of him, he realized they were hidden on the other side of a hotel bed. He had no idea whose room this was. The writer didn't care; in fact now that he was recumbent like this his dick twitched.

Mmm, he wanted Shuichi right now.

Too bad for who's ever this room belonged to, he thought and held onto Shuichi tightly. He didn't have to work to hard, Shuichi—drunk or not was already kissing along his neck.

Yuki sighed at the wet trail Shuichi was leaving on him and he wished his carefree lover was naked so he could just take him. Damn clothes were getting in the way! Fuck it, he grabbed at the back of Shuichi's pants and forced the singer to sit up. But Shuichi stood up, wobbling, looking down at Yuki. He instinctively began to remove his pants, all naughty smiles.

"Mmm, yea," Yuki purred, the guy was reading his mind. He watched Shuichi take off the constrictive clothing. He opened his own fly and freed himself.

Shuichi's eyes practically glimmered, sparkling with desire. He hiccupped. "Bad, bad Yuki," he sang sweetly.

"Shut up and fuck me," Yuki growled his voice urgent. He knew anyone could just walk in here at any moment, but that was the exhilarating part. He felt his blood rush in a way that made this moment feel perfect. He dug a lubricated condom out of his pocket—for times when they had no lube, and placed it on himself.

Looking up at a pant less Shuichi, Yuki ran his hands up his legs and tugged him back down by his shirt.

Shuichi wriggled over top of the novelist and it teased the man endlessly. But he was just as horny as Yuki was and reached between them and filled himself with Yuki's hardness.

"Fuck," Yuki cursed quietly and pulled Shuichi flush against his chest.

They kissed passionately, breathlessly, as they screwed on the floor. Yuki made sure to keep his mouth over Shuichi's or else he knew how loud his lover could get. But it didn't stop him from thrusting urgently up into his beautiful Shuichi.

Caught up in the moment Shuichi let go and rode Yuki hard, bouncing and crying out loudly.

Yuki was caught between a look of terror and fervour as Shuichi hollered. He was so close to orgasm. His body lurched, rushed, thinking someone was definitely going to wander in here and catch him like this. Dammit his love life was private!

Yuki grit his teeth and clamped a hand over Shuichi's as he too came to climax.

Pant. Pant. _Snore…_

Blinking, Yuki shook Shuichi gently, but the guy was asleep!

Passed out!

AND ON HIM!

Crap. Yuki shoved Shuichi off, cursing his lush of a lover and did up his pants. Looking around he grabbed Shuichi's pants and knelt to put them back on Shuichi. It was like dressing an over grown drooling baby. But he didn't want Shuichi to get found like this...even if he deserved it!

After carefully placing Shuichi on the bed, Yuki couldn't help but smile to himself as he trod off to find another beer.

* * *

**After listening** to K talk kinky in his ear all night Hiro was ready to pounce. Mind you they were having fun with everyone. This was turning out to be a great party, but it was starting to wind down a bit. Hiro was loaded and feeling pretty happy. Earlier he was careful to remember how rambunctious K could be and he'd hid his gun. Then of course Noriko exploited that fact.

"K, show us you're shooting skills," Noriko urged, knowing full well that Hiro had already hidden the thing.

More than happy to oblige K went for his gun.

His expression was priceless when everyone watched him discover it wasn't there. It made everyone howl laughing.

But Ryuichi still hadn't come by for his Kumagoro and K wondered where he was. He wanted to go to his room soon and ravage his sexy redhead. So he hauled Hiro with him and they went searching. Feeling giddy they walked into each room. When the discovered no Ryuichi they would pause and paw each other, sharing a few kisses—getting more turned on by the minute. In one room they almost bumped into Yuki who leaving it. On the bed was a passed out Shuichi.

Hiro snickered. Shuichi could never hold his drink. Only Hiro caught a sly look on the novelist's face...he chortled and decided to check a different room. They searched all the rooms and still they didn't find one superstar singer.

"I guess we could just give it to him in the morning," Hiro suggested.

"Do you remember the last time Ryuichi lost his bunny?" K asked with a dry look.

Hiro's eyes widened. "I froze my balls off!" He recalled that night in Kyoto all to well. "Damn, but where is he?"

When they asked around nobody seemed to know where he was.

It dawned on K, "He's with Tatsuha somewhere I just know it!" It made K's eye twitch, but those days were behind him, he wasn't Ryuichi's manager anymore. "Fuck it the bunny is coming with us tonight I guess."

Standing among everyone, K grinned with mischief and bent to scoop up Hiro into his arms. Everyone laughed at them. Hiro made a fuss and turned a hundred different shades of red when K declared, "It's time to take the wife to bed!"

In their room Hiro screeched, "K! Put me down!"

The blonde kicked to door shut with his foot and literally tossed Hiro on the bed. Then he purred and crawled over him. He attacked Hiro with feisty nips and kisses until Hiro stopped whining and returned the kisses.

"Oh K..."

* * *

**Two heads**, which were joined in kissing in the cold air on K and Hiro's hotel balcony, broke apart when some noise inside the room came to their attention. Holding each other in the cold night, Ryuichi and Tatsuha watched as Bad Luck's manager and guitarist got frisky on the bed.

Tatsuha gaped, "Oh my god their going to have sex right now."

"Seems so...shouldn't we get out of here?"

"Where are we going to go?! They'll see us," Tatsuha complained, eyes still glued to the action on the bed on the other side of the glass.

"K doesn't mind if I see him naked," Ryuichi claimed innocently.

Tatsuha then gaped at Ryuichi. "What do you mean?"

Ryuichi didn't answer but smirked as watched Hiro moan, K was going down on him.

Tatsuha pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think I'm going to have a nosebleed."

Giggling softly, Ryuichi shrugged, "Why don't we just watch?"

Yuki's brother wavered on the spot. It looked as if he were about to pass out. "Hotness overload...brain, can't, take, much more..." He shook his head as if to clear it and once more gaped at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi only smiled and gave Tatsuha a tiny soft kiss. "Oh look Kumagoro is watching too! He really should cover his ears."

Staring at Ryuichi, the monk looked incredulous. "I really am one lucky bastard..."

* * *

**A/N:** I am SOO sorry for how long it took me to post the next chapter. You have no idea how busy work has been this month. But YAY this busy month is over and I can breathe again. Who knew there were so many events in Sept XD Anyways...everyone is in New York and a LOT of info was shared here. I bet some of you know what's going on now. And a Shu/Yuki lemon purr. Silly business with Tats and Ryu lol!

**Thank you lovely reviewers and readers! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. **I'll try not to take so long to post the rest.**  
**


	11. The Grammy's

**The Gun and the Guitar – Part 3**

**Chapter 11:** The Grammy's

**Hiro woke up** with a massive headache in the morning but sighed as he snuggled closely to his warm husband. If he stayed still the throb in his head wasn't so bad.

His mind went to Emi.

Hiro tried not to think about her too much but it really was a useless task. Even if he tried it didn't last very long...in the back of his mind she was always on it. He thought about her everyday and even phoned home to check on her progress. Things were good and she had been moved now to an orphanage, a foster home. No mother or father had returned to claim the child; therefore, she was now up for adoption. That was what his mother told him yesterday. Hiro had hoped the party would distract him from thinking about it. Emi deserved a proper family, people that would love her no matter what.

He hoped that he'd be able to return before she got adopted, perhaps to just see her one more time.

After hearing the news from his mother he wasn't sure what to feel, what to think. Emi was indefinitely going to be placed in someone's home, and soon! There was this sort of urgency in his gut, a knot, and it wasn't from the hangover. It was the kind of dread knot that tightened his insides like twisting snakes. He felt as if he had to choose between life and death, and he _had_ to choose right now, or be damned.

Oh god Emi was going to be taken away forever!

Hiro's eyes shot open and he gasped for a panicked breath. He couldn't explain it; sudden tears burst forth, those of fear and torment. Here he was in New York when he really needed to be home! He _needed_ to be there for Emi, _his_ baby!

The revelation rocked him.

Feeling trapped, Hiro used K's warmth to try and soothe himself. He sidled closely behind his husband's back, pushing aside soft blonde hair and burying his face in the crook of K's neck. He heard his husband make a content sigh at his cuddling but K didn't wake up. But all K's warmth wasn't working; it didn't make Hiro's heart feel any better.

K's eyes felt glued shut, he didn't want to open them...he was going to pay today for drinking so much last night. He groaned, though, he was conscious of the fact Hiro was practically clinging to him. That was sweet of him, K really wanted to turn around and hold him, but he felt like a useless lump at the moment.

A moment later K felt a cool wetness zigzagging down his collarbone. It caused him to shiver and goosebumps to rise on his skin. Whatever Hiro was doing to him, tickled! But the wet trail became cold as it cooled on his skin.

Wait a minute...

K forced himself to open his eyes and turn over. Hiro was crying! He looked a bit pale too.

"Hiroshi, what's the matter?!" he asked with alarm. Oh man, he wasn't sick from a hangover was he? K's face turned worried.

"I-It's nothing…" Hiro went. He huffed, knowing K wouldn't buy that. He turned away feeling stupid now. K must be sick of his crying already.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes and watching Hiro carefully K said, "You know when someone says "nothing" it's always something."

Hiro buried his face in his pillow, a stab of pain searing across his skull. He mumbled, "I miss Emi."

"What?" K couldn't understand. "Hiro—you're talking into a pillow..."

Hiro turned his face to look into K's blue eyes, they looked so tired. He felt so guilty for waking K up. "I miss baby Emi." He looked away, anywhere but at K's eyes now.

It took K a little longer to register in this groggy-like morning. "Emi?" K wondered.

Hiro nodded, still unable to look K in the eye. This was the first time he said the name he'd given to that found baby in front of K. "Yeah the abandoned baby," Hiro explained to his husband and then sniffled.

Baby, K thought. And then it sunk in. Oh god! K looked stricken at Hiro. He _named_ the child! K was astounded. It was a lot more serious than he thought. He knew Hiro was passionate about that child but when you name something it becomes a possession. He really wasn't sure if Hiro would get over that 'fatherhood' thing or not. No, this was much more serious than he'd originally thought.

"Hiro, all this time you've been thinking about her?" K asked him softly.

The guitarist nodded, "It's silly I know…it's probably just the hangover or something. Go back to sleep, Claude." Hiro went to get up.

K tugged Hiro back down, "Like hell I will. Why didn't you tell me you named her? How you really felt about this?"

"How could I? I'm not sure I understand it myself!" Hiro wailed. "But my mom told me yesterday that Emi's up for adoption...it's like someone else is going to take her away from me! I—I don't want to lose her. But at the same time I'm fucking scared!"

K shook his head...man. He watched Hiro flop back against the pillow covering is eyes with the heels of his hands. "She's yours isn't she?" K spoke carefully.

"Huh?"

"I mean...in your heart Emi is yours. I should have known from that moment in the ambulance. I saw it...but I wasn't sure what to feel then. I could see right then that you'd already given that child a part of your heart." K wore a nostalgic face.

"I guess I did. I couldn't help it," Hiro whispered.

K studied his lover's bloodshot eyes. If Hiro deserved one thing in this life it was the love of a child. There was no denying how much he loved that little girl. It was so obvious that it made K chuckle. He'd never known Hiro could be so taken by an infant. The image was adorable. But having a real child together was clearly impossible. Thoughts of Michael as a baby poured through his mind. He smiled softly at the memories. He tried to imagine _them_ with a baby—their own child which they could raise together. Someone to give all their undying devotion to and watch grow up as they grew old. Did he have what it took to nurture another child? He swept a hand over Hiro's cheek and brushed aside a path of tears.

"Just tell me one thing," K started, "Tell me...what are you are afraid of?"

Hiro practically gaped, "What do you mean? There's a lot to be afraid of. Raising a kid is, is crazy..." Hiro made a strange face as he listened to himself. "I mean babies are hard work...and I'm a musician with a busy schedule, you're busy too. We have Michael, he's wonderful, but, ok, don't hate me...he's a handful sometimes."

K just laughed openly.

Frowning, Hiro wondered how K could laugh at a time like this! "I'm scared I would be a terrible father! I'll teach her bad habits, what if _she_ joins a band one day and goes out wearing leather mini skirts and boys chase her!" he screeched.

"That's when we have a chat with the boys and make Emi change her clothes," K murmured slyly glancing at his gun that rested on small table nearby. But he chortled as he listened to Hiro ranting about crazy impending parental worries. "Hiro..." K spoke gently, "You can't worry about ALL that stuff now...Emi is what, almost three months old or something?"

"What if...what if I can't do it?" Hiro whispered.

"Well, that's the thing you have to figure out," K pointed out. "If you want to hear my side then it's this--if you want it…I'll do whatever's in my power for us to adopt baby Emi. I promise you," K said deadly serious.

This was it there was no turning back now.

Those words hung in the air like static clouds, repeating over and over in Hiro's mind. Was this what he wanted to hear all along? Was that feeling in the ambulance, the quiet pact between him and Emi, this? That all he really wanted was to save Emi himself? Forget finding her a good home with decent folks, but to have her live with him? The answer was really right in front of him all this time but he didn't think it was possible—him a real father. _Him?!_ Hiro couldn't stop the smile that changed his sad face into a cheerful one. No matter how scary it was, Hiro knew this is what he wanted more than anything.

Wow, life sure had a way of surprising you, huh?

Ridiculous fresh happy tears poured over Hiro's cheeks. He laughed at himself, feeling relief washing over him once he allowed himself to accept that he wanted to become Emi's father. Then he launched himself at K, hugging him as hard as a vice.

"Do you mean it? I mean _really_ mean it?!" Hiro kept asking and getting louder each time he asked. He was elated.

K laughed, "Yes." But his laugh was short lived, Hiro's laughing and crying was throwing him for a loop. He shook his head at Hiro's emotional, rollercoaster display.

"Happy New Year by the way," K whispered as they held each other.

Hiro pulled back, "Oh, I completely forgot about that. You know because last night was so crazy...I haven't drank that much in a long time

"Ha-ha…yeah, last night was pretty crazy but you were very sexy," K murmured. He glanced over at the night table and noticed Kumagoro was gone. Blinking, K looked around the hotel room. "Err...did you notice the bunny is gone?"

The guitarist peeked over K's shoulder, it was gone. "Maybe we were to drunk to remember and we actually did find Ryuichi and gave him back his Kumagoro."

"Maybe..." K muttered, but he was positive he wasn't _that_ drunk last night. He felt heat wash over his cheeks, something fishy happened but he didn't know how. Shrugging it off, K changed the subject back to Emi.

"You know having a baby means less sleep, lots of crying and stinky diapers."

Hiro chuckled, "Really, I don't know. But I'm willing to find out," he stated.

"Just as long as you realise that then," K said and kissed Hiro softly on the lips.

"Mmm," Hiro sighed kissing his husband lovingly. He pulled back and voiced softly, "Do you think they will let two men adopt though?"

"If they don't I'll stick a gun up their ass," the blond added quaintly and nuzzled his nose over Hiro's.

Hiro smiled at the cool tone of K's voice, it was reassuring and confident. It held promise and he needed that right now. But he had another thought, "Claude?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really ok about us having a child?" Hiro wondered.

K looked at Hiro again, "Hiroshi…I'm not getting any younger." He paused as if to think of his words, "If you and I have this chance then maybe we should take it. It scares me too, but it's kind of thrilling. I mean, it's like you and I get to sort of have a baby together," K spoke shyly and added, "I bet you'd make a great father."

Hiro smiled and drew Claude's face towards him again, "Man...I love you _so_ much."

"Hey, just be glad we don't have to deal with labour pains or weird pregnancy cravings and mood swings," laughed K. "Trust me...no fun." Then K had a thought and smirked, "Who do you think the woman is in our relationship?"

Blankly Hiro muttered, "I'm definitely _not_ the woman."

"So you're saying that I am?!" K cried, indignant.

"Hey! You asked the stupid question. Why does there have to be a 'female' in this relationship? Why can't we both say we're the 'man'? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess." K's hand roved over Hiro's lovely ass. "At least Emi will have the hottest daddy in the neighbourhood," he assured. "I mean...what a lucky kid."

Hiro screeched with embarrassment, but giggled shortly after. It made his head throb again and he groaned, sinking back onto the pillows. K joined him and they lay there for most of the morning talking about plans for a daughter.

* * *

**The days that followed** were busy with spots on shows and an intimate concert with radio call-in contest winners. They even spent some time rehearsing at the Grammy venue. Often they ran into Ryuichi who was practicing his host lines. But he spent a lot of the time playing with Kumagoro and having one-sided conversations which drove the directors mad.

But Bad Luck knew with confidence that Ryuichi could pull it off. He was the kind of guy that owned an audience, _owned_ the stage...he could talk to an audience like he was talking to his best friend.

On the night of the awards Hiro and K—done up in tuxedos—overheard Tohma and Yuki outside their hotel door as they headed for the elevator. They glanced at each nervously and leaned towards the door to listen…

"Eiri, you're looking really sharp in your tuxedo tonight," Tohma said his voice sounded, tight.

"No shit, it's the Grammy's you know," Yuki said sarcastically.

There was a shuffling sound and a thump.

Yuki gasped and demanded testily, "What the fuck? Are you feeling me up?!"

"I just wanted a hug," the president of NG went coolly. "_Please_ _Eiri,"_ Tohma beseeched, "Think twice before you do anything you might regret tonight. I mean it."

"Look, I have to do what I have to do. Stop making this harder," Yuki explained in a softer voice.

There was silence after that.

Hiro clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle his chuckling, but he and K gave each other a thumbs up.

"Seems as if Operation Hitch has commenced and the target is responding favourably," K said in his jibber jabber.

Hiro snickered, "Yup," he looked at his watch, "We have exactly seven minutes before we have to be downstairs, "Which gives you just enough time to do a little reconnaissance on me before the show."

"I _love_ it when you talk my lingo," K purred.

* * *

**The swarm** at the Grammy's was paramount—the buzz of screaming fans, the twinkling of bright lights, the line of limousines and fancy cars, the red carpet, all the expensively dressed people, the whole army of media and cameras. When Bad Luck stepped out of their own limo, they were surprised to get such a loud welcome like the rest of these North American stars.

Eager photographers snapped Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru's picture. They even signed a few autograph books for adorning fans. Yuki and K walked right behind them. Some reporter even aimed his huge camera at them and flashed a shot.

K heard some grumbling from Yuki, but he only smirked and followed Bad Luck into the building.

Once inside, they got their bearings and stood in the artist's lounge where top magazine or entertainment show reporters were doing exclusive interviews. The arrival of stars and their designer names was almost as important as the Grammy awards. This was the moment to shine, show off the glamour. The din was so loud; they had to yell in order to talk to each other. Hiro and Shuichi were squealing with excitement as they spotted many other famous artists.

"There's Bono from _U2_ and James Hetfield from _Metallica_!" Hiro cried, thinking of the times he'd spent trying to make his guitar wail like Hetfield's. K and Michael loved it but he couldn't do it that often because it was make-the-neighbours-complain kind of music. He smirked.

After spending some time chatting to _E-talk_ and _People_ magazine, which Hiro found himself the translator now that he'd spent months emerged in the English language, everyone soon found themselves being ushered to their seats. Ryuichi was somewhere around here because he wasn't there when everyone got to there designated. But Tohma and Noriko were there. They had gotten seated together it seemed and everyone waved cheerily and excitedly.

"You think Ryuichi will try and follow the script tonight?" K asked Tohma.

"Well you know him just as well as I do K, there's no telling," Tohma said with a snicker.

Either way this was going to be interesting, K imagined. He was looking forward to Ryuichi's introduction. He looked over everybody. Shuichi was practically bouncing in his seat, full of piss and vinegar, possibly nerves since he thinks he's asking Yuki to marry him tonight. But Yuki—indeed looking dashing in his hip Calvin Klein tuxedo—took his hand and the singer calmed down instantly. Suguru was reading the programme and tapping a foot tensely. K liked what he'd done with his hair, it was kind of tousled—the boy had used some styling gel. And Hiro, K's eyes landed on last, looked wide-eyed but smashing in his all black tux with a smart looking blue-silvery tie. He was so urban looking.

K flicked some mahogany hair off Hiro's shoulder as he inspected him, waiting for the show to begin. "You look hot tonight," he told him.

Hiro forced a nervous smile, "Thanks K…a tux always suits you." He gave a small chuckle.

"Something wrong?" K could see it on Hiro's face. "Are you worried you might not get the award?"

The guitarist shook his head, "No, it's not that…it's the other thing, you know."

K sighed. Indeed he did know and tonight was going to be the clincher. Tonight's Grammy's were going to go down in history.

The lights dimmed and the audience went quiet. The awards were finally starting and Ryuichi skipped out on stage, he was looking sharp in his own tuxedo with a very pink bowtie. He gave a happy wave to the camera; something K was sure was not on the script.

Ryuichi spoke great English. "Hiya America! Hiya Shuichi! Guess what? I'm the host tonight. Squeee! Tonight is going to be shiny shiny!"

Shuichi snickered at Ryuichi. Bad Luck listened to him begin his introductions. It was lively and comical—he had everyone laughing. Afterwards it was fantastic to see all the famous artists going to get their Grammy's and the live performances.

But it seemed to go on and on forever...

How long would it take to get to the world's best contemporary album award?

"Man, this is soooo long…" exaggerated Shuichi who was tired of sitting for the last two hours. He wanted to perform already, he wanted to do what he had planned. And the longer he waited the more anxious he became.

"Don't worry Shuichi…we'll liven things up when we get on stage," urged Hiro who also bored and his ass felt stiff.

Suguru nodded in agreement and felt a bit of nerves in his stomach. He really wanted to win. He'd shared looks with his cousin and they shared a silent thought, it was war. He would be at Tohma's level if Bad Luck won this…well, ok, they never sold two million records in one day but it would definitely put a dent in the history charts. The keyboardist sat with his hands clasped together-like in a silent prayer.

And finally the category was announced and everyone stiffened or held their breaths.

"Ha, ha worlds best album," Ryuichi stated and added, "My competitors are seated right there. Good luck Bad Luck," he said with a genuine smile and handed the envelope to the lead singer of Cold Play. The man went to open the envelope.

Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck's eyes didn't leave the envelope in the man's hands. He seemed to be taking a millennium to read the damn card. It was like there was no one else in the room and everyone had disappeared. Each member could hear their own heart pounding in their chests. Painstaking was the moment, almost as painful as torture with a sledgehammer. But just when they thought they couldn't take another breath, the man holding the envelope lips moved.

"BAD LUCK!"

Stunned momentarily no one moved until K spoke, "Guys! They said your name! Get up there!"

"You're coming too, right?" Hiro asked as he rose from his seat.

"Of course," the blond said and followed everyone.

They walked up and a very happy Shuichi bounced on stage to accept the award and cried, "WE DID IT!" He looked ready to cry with joy.

Hiro and Shuichi hugged each other, but, remembering that they were supposed to wrap this up quickly, Shuichi began to say his thanks. After which followed Hiro and Suguru, they spoke breathlessly as they spoke into the microphone. And before they knew it they were being whisked off stage and given celebrity gifts and champagne.

"WOO!" cheered Hiro as Shuichi tackled him and they proceeded to dance with glee.

"We won a Grammy! We won a Grammy!"

Even Suguru joined in. K stood by calmly and grinned with the contagious excitement. He was feeling really proud of everyone right now.

A bunch of other stars came to congratulate them and share their Grammy stories. Hiro was happy as punch to be able to communicate in English and not have K to translate for everyone the whole time.

"Hey you guys!" Ryuichi cried and came over.

"Aren't you supposed to be…?"

But Ryuichi cut Shuichi off, "Someone else is presenting the next winner…CONGRATULATIONS! I always knew you'd be a Grammy winner one day, Shuichi!" The suave singer beamed at Shuichi and hugged him.

As much as Shuichi wanted to keep hearing Ryuichi's' praise the Nittle Grasper legend was beckoned back to the stage. Wow, Ryuichi was so cool about this that Shuichi thought that maybe one day, he'd be asked to host the Grammy's too. But that would mean he'd have to learn English first…maybe he would get Hiro to help him out or Yuki. Shuichi's mind momentarily glazed over as he thought of the possibilities of playing teacher and student with Yuki...

"Do we have to go sit down again?" wondered Suguru because their live performance was getting ever so near. He couldn't wait.

"You're on as soon as the Latin Single of the year is awarded," K enlightened the younger man. "I'd say go get yourself fixed up if you want to now."

But only Shuichi was the one that demanded more glam and took off to the dressing rooms set out for them.

Yuki stood back and watched his lover run off, he let out a rush of pent up air.

K stood by and watched the novelists' expression. "You look a little pale, Yuki."

"So it seems, heh," Eiri muttered and studied the manager's cool blue eyes. But K remained completely unreadable. Yuki wondered if he could read his thoughts right now. But he smirked, wouldn't K get his panties in a bunch in a few moments.

Time felt as if it began to move double. The moment came for Bad Luck to take the stage and perform their number.

This was it.

Bad Luck was ready; they met up with Shuichi and on the count of three walked on stage. The set up was immaculate and glamorous. Perhaps the most glamorous stage they'd ever been on. A big screen behind them played clips and snippets of their music videos, Bad Luck flashing, and the gleam from the instruments and stage equipment shone like priceless pieces of silver and gold. All eyes were on them as they took their place—Shuichi lifted the microphone from the stand and introduced Bad Luck.

Their music began to fill the building. All eyes were on them. Shuichi sang his new song about Yuki like a whimsical angel.

* * *

**Backstage Yuki's** expression changed to one of determination. He listened to the words Shuichi sang and he knew that he had to hurry! The end of the song would come very quick and—he glanced at K. He was going to do this all by himself, but maybe, instead of hiding his intentions from K, he thought the man could help him out here.

What the hell, Yuki thought and turned to face the tall American.

"For the first time ever, I admit, I need your help," the writer said to K as they stood at one end of the stage out of view of the crowd, watching Bad Luck perform.

K looked at Yuki with a gleam in his eye, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Shuichi felt his** heart pound as he sang. He felt so good right now that knowing what he was about to do was almost climatic. He felt like a superstar with that Grammy award under his belt and the outfit he wore—all sparkly in his bright pink jacket and black patent pants. Under his jacket he wore no shirt but donned a neck collar with shiny silver studs.

He was nearing the end of the song and the moment that would change his life.

For good or for bad, but he didn't want to even accept the latter.

As he looked over the crowd, he searched for his Yuki. Only Yuki was not seated where he was supposed to be. Shuichi looked frantically around. Just as he was about to start panicking, he saw Yuki coming down the aisle, towards him! What the...? Blinking, but determined to finish his song, Shuichi kept singing.

* * *

**K had successfully** subdued the people in the control room to do him a "little favour". In reality a gun to the head was enough to make them to obey his orders. It was in their best interests anyways, they just didn't know it yet.

After talking to Ryuichi quickly backstage, setting up a plan, he now watched from the little room above the audience down below. As K watched Yuki down below moving closer to the stage, he could only think of Hiro...his brilliant, genius of a husband.

"Go get 'em tiger," K muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Shuichi almost** couldn't find the breath to sing the last set of lyrics. Why was Yuki walking towards the stage?! What the fuck was going on?! Shuichi looked back at Hiro who only nodded as he played his guitar and smiled widely. The singer found himself turning to stare at Yuki while he sang the song meant for him. Was it moving Yuki so much he found himself forced closer; did the man understand that the song was for him? He was about to sing the last line…the line which would probably have Sakano going crazy and K ready to shoot his crazy ass. But here it goes…

"Yuki will you…."

But Shuichi was cut off! All the power went out! The audience gasped in the pitch dark, their murmuring frantically filling the building, but, it was short lived as a spotlight popped on and was aimed at Yuki.

The crowd went quiet wondering what was happening.

Shuichi then noticed Yuki held a microphone. The singer ran to the edge of the stage and almost fell off. But he gained his balance and cried, "Yuki?!"

Yuki gulped, if this wasn't the most colossal way to do this, he didn't know what was. He was ready though, ready to make a huge splash—after all Shuichi deserved to have it big. He deserved the things that Yuki was terrified of giving him, until it slapped him in the face. And it had slapped him so hard the night Tohma came over…fuming and kicking Shuichi out of the house. He ranted, about how could Shuichi write lyrics like that for the Grammy's—asking him to marry him in such a public event. It was then that Yuki understood what he had to do. He'd ask Shuichi to marry him instead!

If he could reveal in front of Japan his relationship with Shuichi to reporters, then he knew he could do this.

When he reached the stage and looked up at his Shuichi all flushed from singing and looking confused Yuki said, "Don't speak another word, Shuichi." With that Yuki climbed up on stage and stood tall and daring. He stared silently at the smaller man, the one that conquered his heart, freed him from his hell—releasing the demon's that had an evil grip on his soul.

His Shuichi…

And now in front of the whole world, breaking all the rules known to him…Yuki knelt on one knee. He stuffed the microphone in his breast pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. But a ruckus from the audience broke their spell for a moment.

"Eiri!" a wail came from the audience.

Shuichi glanced out into the dark audience, in the direction of the protest. But all he heard was...

"I'm sorry Tohma, I love you, but I have to do this, na no da!"

Silence came upon them once again and Yuki smirked, even Ryuichi was helping him out right now. But when he looked back up at Shuichi his breath hitched in his throat, those violet eyes where unmoving and glittering with immeasurable surprise. Yuki could feel his heart pounding but he steeled himself and said, "_I_ wanted to be the one that asked for your hand in marriage, Shuichi. Marry me?"

The bomb was dropped.

Shockwaves were crashing over the land, eliminating everything in its path. The empty scorched earth was free to bloom anew. Flowers sprouted forth, warm rain fell from the sky and the sun unthawed the ice. That's what it felt like inside Shuichi's pounding heart at that very moment. He fell to his knees, and a tear fell from his eye. There was no scale to measure his love, "Y-yuki…" he whispered.

"Is that a yes?" the writer wondered.

The audience started going, "Say 'yes', say 'yes'."

Shuichi grinned then, he felt himself released from his shock and cried, "YES!!" He then dove at Yuki to hug him fiercely. The crowd cheered, unable to imagine ever seeing such a dramatic event at the Grammy's.

Hiro and Suguru were standing by watching the whole thing. Hiro gave a big thumbs up towards the control room—he knew it had to be K when the lights went out. Who else could be controlling the spotlight? In fact Hiro never imagined Yuki would ask his big question here of all places. He sort of figured that if Yuki didn't beat Shuichi to it…then Shuichi would have been asking right now. But, much to everyone's surprise Yuki did it first, and just in the nick of time. Hiro had hopped it would go that way, that's why he let Tohma find those lyrics. He knew the president would hate that so much and hopefully fuel Yuki to this very moment.

The lights came back on and Ryuichi came running from the audience after gagging Tohma with Kumagoro. He visibly shed tears at Shuichi and Yuki's moment, "That was so special!"

"Okay get off me now…and, let me put this ring on you, Shuichi," Yuki said. He slipped on the ring and they stood up.

"Well folks that was Bad Luck!" hollered Ryuichi to the crowd and continuing the show.

Bad Luck heard the cue and they left the stage, Yuki took Shuichi's hand and they followed. Back stage everyone became a gleeful mess—all talking at once with many stars coming by to laugh at them and wish them good luck.

Yuki and Shuichi stole the show, literally.

* * *

**Many glasses** of champagne later, the gang was ready to leave the award show. It was very late and everyone was partied out. Yuki and Shuichi demanded solitude; Hiro and K smiled at each other and watched the lovebirds walk off hand in hand. They too went back to their hotel room.

"Hiro, I have to admit I'm impressed, _very_ impressed," K said from behind the door of the washroom, drying off from his shower.

The guitarist sighed with languish from the sex they just had in the shower together, he flopped naked onto the bed, laying on his stomach. "I told you…they only needed a little push."

"Such a good guy you are," the blonde said coming out of the washroom naked as well.

Hiro let his eyes roam over K. "It wasn't that hard. I got Shuichi fired up to ask Yuki to marry him and write those lyrics. I let Tohma find the lyrics and he pissed off Yuki so much, it led him to smite Tohma's interference. Of course we both know the man would never have gone to those lengths like he did tonight if he didn't want to."

"That's for sure," K said and opened a bottle of wine, lying down beside Hiro. "Want a glass?" he asked.

"Nah," Hiro said and took a swig straight from the bottle. He handed it back to K.

"I was surprised when Yuki asked for my help though. I figured he had a whole plan worked out, but when he told me what he had in mind…I couldn't resist." K grinned nudging his shoulder against Hiro's and sipped from the bottle.

"I was surprised when all the lights went out…didn't see that one coming. But the whole bended knee thing brought back nice memories," Hiro said softly glancing at K as they lay on the bed chatting. "How would you feel if I did that for you?"

K laughed at the thought, he couldn't imagine anyone proposing marriage to him. He watched Hiro's amused face and drank more wine. They shared a laugh together.

"You're such an ass, Claude," Hiro teased.

"But I'll always be your ass..."

They laughed at each other again.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY I got the chance to post this chapter. One of the most important chapters, the fun one! Now all has been revealed...I hope you enjoyed it. I have one more chappy left for this fic. What about baby Emi?

Thank you all reviewers and readers. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long. Thank you for being patient...I have a great Kiro one-shot for you after this story!


	12. Yes Dad

**The Gun and the Guitar – Part 3**

**Final Chapter 12:** Yes Dad

**"Tonight,** I don't want you to worry about a thing," K told his husband as they strolled down a frosty New York City sidewalk. "Tonight is _all_ about you, I'm taking you to that concert and later to the dinner I promised you."

Hiro smiled warmly, "Alright I'll try and not think of Emi and just have a good time if that's what you mean."

K grinned and slung his arm around the other man's shoulder happily as they walked towards the venue playing tonight's Def Leopard concert, Hiro's Christmas present. He didn't let Hiro know it yet, but he'd made a few phone calls and got some information about adopting baby Emi. Apparently it wasn't against the rules for two men to adopt in Japan. In fact there was no indifference whatsoever. The only thing that K was told was that they needed to prove what they could offer the child, such as, if they could provide a nice home, an education and over all well being. He'd tell Hiro later about the test that they would have to take, an interview with a professional so they could be deemed as sane or insane. But one good thing was...they already had Michael. In a way it was another blessing in disguise. Overall, society's perspective might not approve of their relationship and desire to adopt a child, but no law could stop them from trying.

For the rest of the evening, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

Hiro totally dug the concert, chatting away afterwards, all geared up from the excitement of being a fan for once. And later they sat in one of New York's exclusive legendary restaurants, The Rainbow Room.

"Wow, this is some joint," Hiro commented looking over the place and all its grandeur, K must be spending a fortune tonight. People were dressed mostly in expensive high fashion, so unlike his own at the moment—just a pair of slim-fitting jeans, a light sweater and his leather jacket. But no one seemed to care, because as K pointed out before they got here, a lot of famous people came here. Style was something to be questioned when it came to famous people. And Hiro had noticed he received a few looks and heard someone say, "He's a Grammy winner".

The food and service was lovely, but K was even lovelier. Hiro had eyes only for his husband tonight as they sat sharing drinks while talking about their trip home soon.

"I'm anxious to go home and to see Michael again," Hiro said.

K sipped his Irish coffee, a hot alcoholic drink, the glass rim coated with sugar and full of Bushmills whiskey. He smiled at Hiro, "Yeah I miss him too, but we'll be picking him up tomorrow at the airport and heading home after that," K paused and added, "Things will be great when we get back."

Hiro looked up at K sharply then. Did his words have more meaning than he was letting on? But he promised he would enjoy tonight and not worry about baby Emi so he didn't say anything. He decided tonight they should take advantage of their last night alone together. So to emphasize Hiro brushed his leg against K's under the table, a sneaky grin on his face.

The blonde's blue eyes widened and he looked coyly at Hiro. "Is that a hint that you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Well, it could be one of the few nights we have alone together. And I want to take advantage of it," the guitarist explained in a haughty manner.

"So you're just horny and want to take advantage of me, do you?" K said playfully, it was easy to goad Hiro on sometimes.

"Is that so wrong…I married you after all and it wasn't just because you are so _loving_, Claude..." Hiro paused and teased, "But you're hung like a horse."

K choked on his coffee, it went down the wrong hole and he coughed and tried not to laugh at the same time. When K regained some composure, he smirked and countered, "Like a horse? Isn't there a better analogy?"

Hiro chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Okay then, how about like a bazooka."

Bingo! K liked that comparison much better, "You know me so well."

"Everything has to be in weapon terminology for you, huh?" Hiro teased but he didn't mind really. It was just how they taunted each other and it was fun. Of course this type of taunting always led to hot sex under the sheets, and that was _exactly_ what Hiro was aiming for.

"Not everything," K said and leaned forward, "I might be simple minded sometimes, but there are things I notice. Like how you play with your hair when you think no one is looking, or how you mix up your socks and end up with two colours. And when you say my name in your sleep when you don't know I'm watching you. Or even how your eyes turn a shade darker when it's a cloudy day...I could go on you know." K looked at Hiro who was now blushing, he snickered. Hiro was so cute when you pointed out his little habits and he got all bashful.

Gee, what could Hiro say? He never knew K had paid so much attention to those kinds of details. He took on a soft look and finished the last of his beer. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

K nodded and waved a waiter over to pay the bill.

Back at their hotel, K waited until they got inside the elevator before he dropped the bomb.

"I got a little 'bad' something to show you when we get back to our room."

Hiro wasn't sure what K's 'bad' thing was and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Of course he'd find out anyways, but K's surprises were always off the scale, he never knew what to expect when K talked this way.

Standing at their room door, Hiro could only focus on K's ass. Playfully, he slipped his hands into the back pockets of K's pants and followed the blonde into the room.

"Did anyone ever tell you that have a great ass?" Hiro asked impishly as he slipped his hands out of the pockets and simply gave K's firm tush a squeeze.

"Not really, but I'm sure your ass gives mine a run for its money."

"You know, sometimes I just daydream about what's under your clothes when we're at work, or at a concert, in the weirdest places...I'm picturing you naked," Hiro said continuing with his line of mischievous comments.

K turned around, releasing Hiro's hands from his butt, "I do the same thing and the great thing is we both know what we look like naked. Sometimes having your own office comes in handy." The blonde winked, feeling the sexual desire inside of him rising.

Hiro chuckled, smoothing his hands over K's shirted chest, "Ooo, Mr. Manager's being naughty at work. I want details." The thought of K jerking off in his office to release the tension was a super turn on. Hiro purred softly.

All this silly dirty talk...

The blonde wanted to kiss his very rascally husband, but, he also wanted to show Hiro the 'bad' thing first. Because he knew Hiro may not like it, but he was going to try his damnest to make him warm up to it. K went to his luggage and dug around until he found a DVD. Thankfully all the televisions had DVD players built inside of them so this made things easier.

"Man, that's not what I think it is…is it?" Hiro stood by watching his snickering blonde husband fiddling with the TV set with crossed arms.

"Yup, it is…" K said laughing with pure debauchery.

The guitarist couldn't help but release a nervous giggle. "_Claude..._" he whined. "How COULD you do this?! I thought you said there were no working camera's in your 'war room'. You lied to me..."

It was only a _tiny_ lie. K tried very hard to hide his smug face.

"How can you want to watch something like this?" Hiro questioned hotly.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to watch this. It's you and me angel…it'll be like watching that porn together but hotter," K finished and patted his lap in offer to his man.

All Hiro could do was groan, he stood his ground.

"Aww c'mon, Hiroshi," K got up to tend to his now bashful looking husband. "Why be so upset about this…it's us and there's nothing more beautiful than that. Come on you're on TV all the time, this is just a little different."

"_A little different?_" Hiro spat, he laughed sarcastically and added, "It's like the night and day different, K!"

K hit the play button—their raunchy homemade porno filled up the screen. There they were in the basement of their house talking about dressing up. Hiro glared at K, but stayed silent as he watched himself get dressed into that stupid schoolgirl uniform. He huffed and went to turn away.

But K took hold of Hiro's arm and urged him to turn back.

Hiro sighed and watched K come onto the screen in his Army gear—eee! He did look hot like that. A goofy smirk came to Hiro's face now; this was the part where K jerked off for him. He glanced over at K who took a seat on the bed. Hmm, maybe this wasn't so bad...

_"That's right; don't make me do something you'll regret..."_

Hiro howled, "That was me!"

K laughed, "Yeah you dirty thing. You know, looking back on this I still can't believe you went through with it."

The brunette was stupefied, "It doesn't bother you at all…you know, watching yourself?"

The blonde looked to be contemplating that, "Hmm, not really. Is it bothering you?"

Was it? Hiro looked back at the television and watched K orgasm. Fucking hell! "No…" he murmured, this wasn't bothering him at all anymore. In fact he sat on the bed next to K and watched.

A tiny laugh made Hiro look at his husband but they only smiled cheekily at each other. K knew Hiro would warm up to this once he saw how hot it was. So they made a naughty video, K shrugged. It wasn't like he'd ever made a movie like this before. But Hiro had to stumble downstairs just when he'd been working with surveillance equipment. Ok, so, he lied. Actually, he didn't mean to tape their romp he'd just forgotten to shut off the closed-circuited camera that he had been messing with. He didn't admit but when he'd mentioned taping them while having sex, he then only remembered the camera was still on. K just couldn't find the will to get rid of it, it was just too delicious.

K explained all this to Hiro, hoping he actually believed him.

"Really?" Hiro went but he smirked, "You know maybe you're right, this is kind of hot...we should make another movie."

What?! "Hiro, I—"

"I never thought how much of a turn on this is," Hiro muttered eyes glued to the television. He blushed hotly as he watched K going down on him, but his groin ached!

"Maybe we talk more about this later," K said. Less talk more action. He took hold of Hiro's hand and placed it between his legs.

Hiro tore his eyes away from the home porn to smirk at K.

"You see what you do to me, Hiroshi?"

Chuckling devilishly Hiro replied, "There you go again calling me Hiroshi when you're all turned on." Aroused too, Hiro took a handful of what was underneath K's pants...a solid hard cock.

"Hiroshi…Hiroshi…Hiroshi," K sang gruffly.

"Mmm...keep talking," Hiro encouraged, unzipping K's pants. He leaned over to capture his partner's mouth. Hiro tasted K, closing his eyes and kissing familiar lips. Lips that drove him wild with want, lips that loved to kiss all over his body and draw the sheer essence out of him...

K growled when Hiro slipped his hand through the small opening and dug underneath his shorts. Fingers combed through coarse golden hair and claimed his aching erection. "Fuck Hiroshi," K purred his body jerked from just Hiro's touch.

They kissed and Hiro pet K as the sounds of their own porno assailed their ears. It truly added to the steam building in the hotel room. Laying back, Hiro nestled close against K's body, hand still in his pants. "Man, you're so hard, Claude," Hiro murmured through wet kisses.

"And I'm going to come soon too…oh, fuck, don't stop... keep going," K pleaded, his voice heady.

Hiro had to wear a lopsided grin; there was nothing more amazing than watching his husband in the throes of pleasure. His K-san, the tough American nothing but putty in his hands, literally. How he loved this man! But feeling his own ache throbbing next to K's hip, Hiro slowly humped the side of his leg as he stroked him.

"Almost there..."

K was breathing a bit harder, Hiro stopped what he was doing for a moment to fully release K's from his pants. Then the guitarist licked his palm well and returned to his task. He stroked faster, harder. He wet it enough to allow K's cock to easily glide through his palm, "Come for me…"

A snarl of pleasure came from K's lips and moments later he came. Eyes squeezed shut in beautiful ecstasy, the hot semen poured from him and into Hiro's hand and all over his clothes.

Panting and sighing in the aftermath K watched Hiro lick his fingers.

"Gawd Hiro," K murmured and sighed catching his breath from the sweet exertion.

Looking back at the porno, Hiro caught the part where he was dutifully fucking his husband. Dressed in that skirt, he watched himself giving it to K. His whole body blossomed with aching want. He turned back to his man and started to fully undo his pants and slowly removed them.

Wordlessly Hiro rid K of his clothing with the fire of lust in his eyes. K said nothing as he watched Hiro at work.

And Hiro, unable to wait any longer, tore out of his clothes. "I need you," the guitarist claimed soberly.

It was just that simple.

Suggestively, K smiled wickedly and spread his legs, taunting Hiro to deliver. Lately, he noticed that he was letting Hiro be on top more often. It was fun to switcheroo, Hiro felt so good inside...his beautiful Hiroshi.

"Nah nah, don't rush me lover," Hiro said playfully. He wasn't going to just fuck K senseless he was going to taste him first—all of him. He knelt onto the bed and smoothed his hands over K's long legs. Hiro watched his husbands' eyes. He gently let his hands travel down and over K's inside thigh and scooted in closer on his knees. Feeling the soft skin on his fingers, the brunette leaned down to draw his tongue over sweet flesh.

K sighed when Hiro started licking and kissing the sensitive areas near his groin. He reached down and took handfuls of mahogany hair. Hiro's kissing and sucking was driving him wild. "Feels so good," K breathed, shivering when Hiro nosed over his genitals that were tingling with excitement again.

Hiro chuckled lightly when K raised his hips in a needy response to his touches. "I love seeing you like this," Hiro purred, "So sexy."

The blonde growled in his throat, he felt like he was under a spell, Hiro did this to him. Hiro made his way over his navel, dipping a tongue into his bellybutton; K let his head rest back to enjoy it. Hiro worked his tongue meticulously over his chest and teased his nipples. K dug his fingertips into the bedspread. And when he suckled on his neck K pushed his hips up to meet Hiro's groin with his own.

"Claude, I don't know if I can wait any longer," Hiro said as he stopped his assault and peered into K's cool blue eyes.

"Then don't," was the only thing K said and reached over to find the lube on the nightstand, he slapped it into Hiro's hands.

Once again he was commissioned to be seme and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "K, I think you're starting to like this, that, or your going soft," Hiro said.

K raised his eyebrows, "I don't know about that Hiro…seems to me I'm not very soft at all." With that K reached down to grab hold of his cock and stroke it with a pleased look on his face.

The guitarist smiled, oh yes, his husband always had a naughty reply and a naughty display to shut him up. And he did shut up as he wetted himself up and crawled back over K.

"Want it?" Hiro asked devilishly.

At some point K had managed to rewind and replay their homemade porno. His answer to Hiro was meeting his husband's prodding with a thrust that managed to fill his ass with the tip.

Urged on, Hiro slide the rest of his length inside his wild man. K tossed his head back against the pillows and gripped the blankets with a fierce grip. He was starting to think he was becoming addicted to this state of submission. This time K was the one the wrapped his legs around Hiro as he got fucked.

Hiro was beyond elated as K wrapped himself around him. The closeness was so intense he leaned down lick along the blonde's neck. He also increased his pace, unable to hold back, he wanted to hear K whimper. Oh yes, tonight he was in charge it was his moment to shine. But to shine with all the love he had inside of him.

"I love you..." Hiro murmured as K hung onto him.

With not a breath of hesitation, K replied, "I love you too."

They both repeated that over their panting and lovemaking. Also the sounds from the television becoming infused with their own cries, it was like surround sound Winchester style.

"Oh yesss!" hissed K who was no longer able to hold a sensible thought, just bliss.

The brunette could indeed feel the hardening of K's cock that was pressed against his belly. A signal that his man was close, "Mmm, let it go, I want to feel it."

"Together…come with me," begged his husband.

The sweet invite to sing together, to feel as one together, Hiro pushed himself up and drove himself into K. With clenched teeth Hiro gave a strangled cry as the pressure riddled through him and burst. And as he poured his life giving seed into his partner, K also came. Hiro watched K's face, lined with ecstasy and then he reached down with his hand and pumped K's cock. He pumped it as K shivered and shook from his orgasm.

With heavy afterglow laden perfection, Hiro pulled out and cleaned off himself and his husband. He turned off the porno and cuddled up to K where they purred in each others ears. They snuggled warmly, whispering sweet nothings until both could no longer keep their weary eyes open.

* * *

**"DADDIES!!" **screamed a young boy.

K and Hiro turned around to see Michael running towards them. Faces breaking into huge smiles they both knelt to receive the boy with hugs. Almost knocking them both backwards, Michael laughed as he held onto his two dads.

Slowly two shadows descended upon the happy trio, "Its official Claude, he wants to stay in Japan with you."

It was Judy.

"Really Michael, is that your decision?" K asked his son, who looked sun-kissed from his time in California.

The boy nodded yes.

K whooped with joy and picked the boy up and twirled him around. Michael laughed and giggled.

Hiro could see the torment on Judy's face; it must be tough to lose out with your child. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her, but, it was Michael's decision after all. She cut him a look and he averted his eyes. Sometimes it was weird looking at the woman that used to be Claude's wife. But right next to her was Ark, K's old friend. A man that had a history with K that Hiro still found confusing. Like they were old friends but most of the time, when not in crisis, they seemed like arch enemies.

"I read on the plane about your baby rescue, Hiroshi," Judy said to him.

Hiro looked up in surprise and nodded. What was he supposed to say but then he thought and spoke in English, "And we're going to try and adopt her too."

Ark and Judy blinked at Hiro and K. "Say what?" Ark questioned.

K gave Hiro a grin. "He's right we are going to take her in. Her name is Emi."

Tug.

Tug.

"Michael what is it?" asked K to his son.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a big brother?" wondered the lad.

K looked at Hiro, and cheekily too, because he knew this information wasn't something he'd shared with Hiro yet. And recently he got confirmation about them actually adopting the little girl. "Yes Michael you will be, if everything goes well, does that make you happy?" K questioned his son. Of course Michael's opinion was important too.

"Can she play baseball and two player video games or ride a bike with me?!" went Michael in an excited rush.

K laughed, "Not yet son, she's only a little baby right now."

"K..." Hiro said quietly.

K was beaming a crescent-eyed smile at Hiro now. "Yes Hiro, the government is not going to fight us for wanting to adopt her; Japan has no laws on gay rights. You know how it is…what goes on behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors. And while we were gone I let Mrs. Nakano show the authorities our home. And from what I hear your mother gave us a roaring good review," K offered happily.

_"My mom…?"_ Hiro said disbelievingly.

"Yup, I called her the day after the Grammy's. She was thrilled to do this for us…seems you two have been quite busy discussing baby Emi as it is," K revealed and chuckled.

Hiro looked away bashfully. He _had_ been busy talking to his mother about that baby. And now she'd ratted on him too, hrmph. But no matter he had the chance to be a father and right now he couldn't wait to go home! Hiro crushed K in hugs, forgetting all about Judy and Ark who watched them with a quirked brow.

"Err…what a lovely show," Judy said sarcastically, "But Michael isn't only getting a sister but he's getting a little brother soon too."

Ark for the first time ever looked to be gloating. "That's right," he chimed.

Michael was ecstatic to hear that and started asking a bunch of questions.

"Michael honey it's not for another six months," Judy offered.

"Judy…" K murmured and looked from her to Ark. He somehow couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like being bombed from all sides with news. "Congratulations...I-I guess we are all on luck's good side lately." But K had a good heart under all that ammunition, he offered his hand to Ark in a happy handshake and even kissed Judy on the cheek and wished her good health. He was content with his life so now he could fully be happy for Judy and Ark.

When all was said and done, K, Hiro and Michael finally went home.

At the house K inspected his truck first. It was still shiny new as if it were posing for a magazine. "Think of all the rides we can have in this truck Hiro! I'm glad you got me a truck with a cab too," K mentioned.

"Six sense maybe?" wondered Hiro.

"Nah, you're just a brilliant man," K told him and put the luggage down to kiss Hiro.

Michael groaned at them and took the keys out of his fathers pocket and went into the house.

Hiro was snickering behind the kiss. "That's the first time you've done that in front of Michael AND in front of the neighbours," Hiro carried on and blushed looking around to see if someone was watching.

"Kids need to see that their parents love each other, I'm ok with that now. It makes sense. And the neighbours better get used to it. Because what are they going to say when we are walking through the neighbourhood when we take Emi for a walk in her stroller?" K explained to Hiro and tried to kiss him again.

But Hiro pulled back and looked at K dubiously, "Since _when_ were you ok with kissing in front of your son? In front of the neighbours?" Are you high K, are you feeling alright?" Hiro looked a bit worried. What brought on this sudden turnaround?

Without saying a word K dug into his luggage and pulled out a book. He handed it to Hiro, "There's one drawback about trying to adopt Emi…you and I have to pass a test. But I'm sure it's simple!"

Hiro took the book from K's hands and looked at the title "A Guide to Parenting". "You've been reading this book?" the brunette asked completely astonished. "H-how did you do that without me noticing?"

"You're a lot more of a sound sleeper than you think, Hiro," K put in softly, he smiled. "We have to take a test about parenting. Just a simple verbal test, where the authorities will ask us separately, questions and debate our worth on that," K paused when he noticed Hiro's anxious face. "It's easy Hiro really…don't freak out."

That was easy for K to say...

For the next two days Hiro read that book like it was the bible of all guitar magazines. Even when K tried to get him to relax and watch some television, Hiro still declined and practically memorized that book. And when the day came to go do this test, Hiro was driving K mad with nervous, tense energy.

"No you didn't forget the keys I have them right here," complained K who dangled the keys from the ring they were attached to. "Hiro how about you tell me what you learned on the way there," the blonde offered, knowing that if Hiro just talked he'd not think so much and feel so stressed.

Hiro shook his head and bit his bottom lip. His stomach was in knots.

Yuji had come over to babysit Michael for them while they stepped out. They waved bye as K backed them out of the driveway in his new truck. The whole way there Hiro sounded like a wreck and K sighed and sank in the driver's seat in near tears of frustration. Hiro was usually a level headed guy and K didn't know what to make of him now, he sighed again. He sure hoped he'd be alright talking to child services. Geez, he was glad he didn't bring this test up earlier, when they were back in New York. Hiro would have gone nuts.

When they arrived at the large foster carers house, where the child services people would be to see them, a friendly woman asked them to take a seat in a waiting area.

Now Hiro looked a bit green. K didn't want to seem that gay and rub his back, besides, Hiro might get mad at him. Hiro was so moody, K was in limbo. He offered, "Hiro think of it like a high school test that's all...you aced those didn't you?"

"But this _isn't_ a high school test…it's for Emi!" hissed Hiro.

K looked surprised…err, wrong tactic, he thought as he looked at Hiro glaring at him. He smiled at a few people that looked at them funny. Heh.

What was worse was they called K first and he had to leave Hiro to chew the bit alone. It seemed like forever and Hiro jumped every time he watched the door open that K had went into. And after what seemed like the hundredth time Hiro spotted K, who was looking cool as usual.

"Well?" Hiro asked him quickly.

"Cake…it was cake angel, go on, they told me to tell you to go in," K said with a cheerful smile and patted Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro felt a tiny bit better after hearing K say that and he went into the small office. An older Japanese woman in a crisp, navy blue suit told him to sit down in the chair in front of her small desk. The guitarist did so and fidgeted with his coat zipper.

"Relax Mr. Nakano. Everyone is nervous about these things. This is just protocol and to let you know your partner did very well," the small woman said with a light smile. She had her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and sat straight, giving off an air of professionalism. The office was tidy, cubed and simple. She had a computer on her right and a few pamphlets of information about child services on the desk in front of Hiro.

Then it started, the questions, and Hiro answered everything by the book. Almost word for word. The lady looked impressed but then after a good twenty minutes she stopped and smiled once more.

"You certainly have read up on child rearing Mr. Nakano but please tell me in your own words why you want to adopt this baby? I do realize you are the one that found the child in discussion, and that you're a busy man in a very popular music band. I need to know that you can give this child every bit of care she needs and that your work won't interfere. A lot of people want to adopt a child, and you know as well as I, that Japan encourages families to grow. But with a rock star life possible seedy situations arise, drugs, alcohol, groupies…"

Hiro looked up sharply at the woman before she could continue; he cut her off right there. "In my whole time being a musician I have never once done drugs. Sure I have had alcohol and at one time I was very popular with the girls…well, I have fangirls but I don't adhere to the lifestyle that customarily comes along with that."

He'd found his scholarly tongue and was putting it to good use, "My father wanted me to be a doctor but that wasn't my calling, so I stuck with being a guitarist for Bad Luck. Nothing in my life meant much until I found I loved the man waiting for me out there," Hiro thumbed towards the door. "But marrying him also meant meeting his son…whom I love unconditionally. And he loves me too and wants to live with Claude and I…that, that means _so_ much. But the thing that hurts the most is I can never produce a child with Claude and to come across an abandoned child...well, I fell in love with her too. I was meant to find her and she is meant to be with me. I promise to give her everything…even if it means I'll never get to sleep in again."

At that the woman chuckled slightly but in all seriousness, she couldn't remember hearing such an honest answer. It was obvious that this man, although young, was years ahead mentally. Perhaps she'd judged him wrong because he was part of Bad Luck. "Thank you Mr. Nakano," she gave him a tiny bow, "I'm very pleased to hear your response and we'll let you know by tomorrow."

Hiroshi bowed back and stood up feeling almost lost. He found himself leaving the room. But he didn't really hear anyone around him or when K came over to him and asked, "Well?"

The brunette left the office and marched outside, K trailing after him, still asking questions.

"Dammit, Hiro! Why the silence?!" K clamoured as they headed for the truck.

"I think I did well, K," Hiro said and smiled softly at his husband.

Phew, K was really worried there for a moment. "Did they say anything?"

"The woman said you did a good job and that they'll call us tomorrow," the guitarist answered and then slumped in his seat, rubbing his face with his hands. "Man... this whole interview thing has me on a down spiral now...I feel numb." Hiro chuckled.

K chuckled too, reaching over to pad a hand over Hiro's hair, "I know these offices and the people are intimidating. Remember they are just people Hiro."

Hiro nodded yes that was true, "Thanks for keeping the guns at home."

K gave Hiro a dry look, "I might be crazy but I'm not stupid," he simpered then and added, "But you never looked here." K pointed at his ankle.

"Man you _are_ crazy!" jeered Hiro but this only made K laugh more.

"It's all about appearance, what they can't see won't hurt them," K said a matter-of-factly.

Hiro truly grinned for the first time the whole day and shook his head.

* * *

**The next day** came slower than molasses. Hiro was edgy again and marching around the phone. Every time the thing rang he jumped.

"_Hirooo_ relax…" K urged and patted his lap. "Come here, I'll distract you, Michael's upstairs playing."

"I can't K," the guitarist whined, eyes never leaving the phone.

But K got up and went to Hiroshi instead. He wrapped his arms around his lover. Hiro was stiff at first but soon he relaxed into a comfortable hug. It was warm and pleasant and safe in K's arms and he could feel the edginess washing away. The blonde rubbed Hiro's back in a soothing manner, until Hiro sighed softly.

"Better?" asked K but he didn't let go.

"Mmmhmm much," Hiro murmured.

Then the phone rang and Hiro tensed all over again but K reached out and picked up the phone. Hiro, anxious to hear, got on his tippy toes to get closer to K's ear. He strained to listen.

Dangit, he couldn't hear anything!

K hung up the phone and wore that unreadable face of his, the kind he does when doing business and being all secretive. He looked at Hiro who seemed ready to blast off and announced, "Congratulations you're now the father of a baby girl."

Hiro looked shell-shocked for a moment until it clicked. "YEAH!!" he yelled, and well…he went a little crazy. He danced around throwing his fist into the air. He could feel all the tension fading away and that feeling of elation taking over. But he stopped as suddenly as he started, "Can we go get her now?! They aren't going to make us wait longer are they?! Do we have the proper stuff to bring her home in?! Oh man I have to make sure I didn't forget anything!"

Chuckling at an out-of-his-mind Hiroshi, K said, "We can go get her now, she's at the foster home."

Hiro rushed about grabbing all the necessary things to bring home a baby in. That was one thing his mother had made sure of. She took him out on a shopping trip the other day and before long, the back of K's new truck was full of baby things. Forgetting his coat and almost his shoes, Hiro jumped into the driver's seat of the truck and revved the engine.

"Hey angel! Wait for us!" cried K who had a what-the-heck-is-going-on Michael in tow, holding onto Hiro's jacket. They all got in and K buckled Michael in the middle and said, "Let's go!"

The whole way there Michael talked about meeting his new sister. In some ways he felt nervous about all this but he saw it made his two daddies very happy. He hoped they wouldn't forget about him though. But his father told him that he'd always love him so they couldn't possibly forget about him, right? He watched Hiro so determined to get there. He'd never heard him go all crazy like he'd just heard at the house, for a moment Michael thought he'd won some kind of lottery or that maybe his dad shot another spider.

"Hiro...um, are you going to forget about me?" Michael asked shyly, he shuffled his shoes together looking uncomfortable.

The question threw Hiro off. He flashed a surprised glance at K's son. He stopped at an intersection, even though the light had turned green. "Michael…" Hiro said staring at the boy, trying to form an answer.

Soon the line of cars behind them starting honking their horns and K acted fast, he grabbed his gun and hoped into the back and opened the cab windows. There he pointed his gun at the cars behind them and clamoured, "Shut up! My kid is asking an important question!"

The guy right behind them stared wide-eyed at the blond pointing a gun at him. He did, however, stop honking.

Hiro didn't pay attention to K he just looked at the boy, "Michael, I don't want you to ever, ever feel that I'm not going to love you anymore. You're the best kid anyone could have, I'm very lucky. But this new child is going to take up a lot of our time…I'm going to need your help."

The boy brightened at Hiro's words right away, "I'll be the best big brother to baby Emi, I promise!" Michael smiled broadly at Hiro and they hugged fiercely.

"Daddy Hiro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you met my dad and I'm glad you're my new dad," said the boy.

Hiro felt choked up, "I love you Michael."

"I love you too Dad."

"Drive Hiro..." sobbed K from behind them, "After that I don't think I can keep my aim anymore."

Looking back at K, who was fighting off waterworks, Hiro chuckled and continued driving. When they finally pulled into the same parking lot as yesterday for their interview, Hiro put on his disguise—a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Soon reporters would hear about this and again there would be a circus. K mentioned he'd thought he'd seen a reporter following them around yesterday when they went for that interview. Hopefully, they'd make this quick.

Going into the big house, they were met by the same woman that led them to the interview office. But this time she led them into the house and up a set of stairs to the third room on the right. Inside was a baby's room, equipped with a crib and smelled of baby powder. And inside was another foster care worker holding baby Emi in her arms.

Hiro's heart leapt.

"We've been waiting for you, both of us," said the woman pleasantly, holding out Emi who was all wrapped in pink blankets. "Here you go Mr. Nakano, Mr. Winchester," the lady said.

"Uhh, I'm nervous!" blurted out Hiro.

"Here, let me take her first," K offered and knowledgeably took baby Emi into his arms. He smiled like a cherub angel all of the sudden and looked at the infant in his arms. _Wham!_ The arrow struck straight through his heart as he gazed upon the cooing baby girl who was watching him back. A little hand found a lock of blonde hair and seemed mesmerized by it.

K was instantly smitten. "We're here now Emi...you're with us now," he told the infant softly. He'd got to be a father again and all because of Hiro. This felt no different than if either had actually produced the child themselves. No different at all, because love had no limits.

"Daddy, let me see," urged Michael who could barely see the baby wrapped up in blankets up in his father's arms.

K knelt down and Michael peered at the baby. "She's so small and look she has the smallest hat I've ever seen."

Hiro and K chuckled, "It's a bonnet son and it protects the baby's head from the cold."

The foster care worker smiled warmly, touched by the two men and boy ogling over the lost infant that had finally been claimed. In a business where there was too much bad news floating around, lost or abandoned children, this was what made it all worth it. "Good luck you guys. She's all yours, take all the time you need here," she said before leaving to attend to other business.

The three waved incoherently, they were too busy with their new daughter and sister to notice that they answered too late; the woman was already gone.

K knew that sitting down while holding a baby for the first time would make it easier for Hiro. So he took a seat on a toy chest and told Hiro to sit next to him. Sometimes height is what made it scary when first holding a child. He could understand Hiro's nervousness, even though the man must have forgot he'd already held her when he saved her young life, but right now that seemed forgotten. "Here now, put your hand there and snuggle her into your arm...you can do this with one arm you know."

"Uhh, I'm not ready for the one arm thing yet," Hiro insisted, but hesitantly with shaky hands he took hold of the baby. He didn't move a muscle; Hiro stayed exactly how K told him and looked down at the baby that felt lighter than one of his guitars. Chestnut eyes looked up at him and he smiled goofily. "Hiya baby," Hiro said soothingly.

But those eyes didn't waver and soon the baby's face wrinkled like she was going to cry. She did. Hiro looked up in alarm.

"Maybe she's hungry," K offered.

But Hiro remembered something he'd read in that parenting book. With a bent index finger he offered Emi his knuckle and the baby latched on and sucked. It worked like a soother. He looked up at K and giggled. "It tickles," Hiro said all smiles.

K was watching Hiro with new found respect. He chuckled too, still watching the new baby.

"You're not going to have a finger left Hiro," claimed Michael who started to fidget, peeking into other areas of the room.

"See Hiro, you're holding her with one arm right now and you didn't even know it," K pointed out. "Come on, let's go home and prepare a bottle for Emi, she can't suck on your finger all day," he added laughing and got up.

Hiro stood feeling a little nervous again and walked slowly following K to the exits. "Well this is it Emi, you're going home with me now. I hope you're not as scared as I am, but I promise to always take care of you." Hiro almost choked on his words and kissed the baby's brow.

Hiro and K smiled warmly at each other, life made perfect sense now.

* * *

In the weeks that followed a few headlines made their way onto Japan's newspapers. Some of them read:

**_Romance Writer and Leader Singer of Bad Luck Wed!_**

**_Mr and Mrs. Yuki Eiri_**

**_Hiroshi Nakano Becomes a Father!_**

**_Scenes Behind the Band Bad Luck._**

**_Aliens deliver baby to Nakano Hiroshi._**

"Ok, where the ffff...I mean fudge did that last headline come from?" Yuki complained and tossed the magazine onto the table. Damn it sucked trying to watch his language around Emi and Michael every time they visited. "Enjoying the full house _dads_?" he asked sarcastically with a playful smirk.

"I've never been so tired or so happy at the same time," laughed Hiro who would barely part from baby Emi.

"Can I hold her now Hiro…please?" begged Shuichi. He'd been asking for the past hour but Hiro didn't want to give her up.

"Oh let him hold her already," K urged, laughing at his overly protective husband and set cups of tea in front of everyone on the coffee table.

"Remember be careful with that hot tea around Emi," Hiro enforced.

"_Yes Dad_," everyone droned.

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N: **And that's the end of my trilogy The Gun and the Guitar. I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks so much for the awesome comments. Much love to you all. I'll be back again with a one-shot called Stanger on the Shore.


End file.
